Die lange Nacht
by Keeline
Summary: Die Welt hat ihre härteste Probe nicht bestanden und Voldemort ist wieder an der Macht. Snape schlägt sich so gut durch er kann. UND: Er ist nun nicht mehr alleine
1. Beim Treffen

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Copyrightrechte und Tantiemenforderungen könnte ich mir auch gar nicht leisten.. L FB´ wäre mir aber sehr willkommen. J 

**Summary:** Wir befinden uns in einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft. Etwa ~wage Handbewegung mache~ 5 Jahre von Harry Potters 4ten Jahr entfernt. 

**Rating:** Äh... NC-15? Es ist gewöhnlicher Slash mit diversen Andeutungen und Lemon-Szenen. Wer so was nicht mag kann _hier_ aufhören zu lesen.

**Pairing:** Meine beiden Lieblinge. ~G~ Snape und Lupin 

Die lange Nacht

by

Keeline

Mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu stehen und einen geilen Lucius Malfoy vor sich zu haben war nichts das Remus erleben wollte. Leider hatte er keine große Wahl, die Arme des Todessers waren rechts und links von ihm, er konnte nicht aus- oder fortweichen. 

„Ich habe mich früher schon gefragt wie es wäre dich unter mir zu haben. Dich ganz langsam und tief zu nehmen. Du mußt ziemlich gut sein, so eifersüchtig wie Severus dich bewacht." Remus starrte ihn nur angstvoll an, dann ging sein Blick höher und rechts über die Schulter Malfoys. Sah etwas oder Jemand anderes an. Lucius drehte sich in die Richtung, er wollte wissen wer hinter ihm stand. Doch da war Niemand. 

Remus tauchte schnell links unter dem versperrenden Arm weg und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Eiskalte graue Augen folgten ihm, und Lupin fühlte sich unendlich hilflos. 

„Wer hat dir erlaubt dich zu entfernen?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage die den Angesprochenen noch weiter demütigte. „Ihr seid nicht mein Herr." Das Grau wurde schneidend. „Auf die Knie, sofort!" Remus wurde ganz anders, er durfte sich nicht weigern. Als Nicht-Reiner hatte er zu gehorchen; wie alle Niederen. 

Etwas wie die Erinnerung an Würde hielt ihn aufrecht, auch wenn seine gequälte Seele kaum noch die Kraft hatte dem strafenden Blick zu trotzen. Es war doch Dumbledore gewesen der ihm das beigebracht hatte. ~Knie nie, vor Niemandem.~ Bisher waren seine Ratschläge immer gut gewesen. Bisher. Hier würde es ihm das Genick brechen. 

„Ich werde dich lehren zu gehorchen." Malfoys Hand wurde zur Faust, wie konnte diese Kreatur es wagen? 

Lupin spannte sich an, machte sich auf einen Kampf gefasst. Auch wenn er alles was er über VgdK wußte einsetzte war ein Sieg dennoch fragwürdig. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab. Aber er würde nicht verteidigungslos untergehen.

Schwarz verhüllte Arme schlossen sich unvermittelt von Hinten um Remus. Allerdings locker und vertraulich, nicht bedrohlich. Warmer Atem strich in seinem Nacken und der Geruch von Zitronenmelisse umhüllte ihn. 

Der Knoten aus Angst lockerte sich in seinem Magen, er war nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Sein Persönlicher Patronus war bei ihm.

„Ich glaube er gehört mir, Malfoy. Willst du mein Eigentum beschädigen?"

Der lange Umhang hüllte nun beide ein, die Silhouetten waren verwischt und kaum noch auseinander zu halten. Die Stimme wiederum war gefährlich ruhig gewesen. Es war nicht klug den zweiten Mann Voldemorts zu reizen. „Nein." „Gut." Snape zog seinen Leibdiener mit sich zum großen Kamin und kehrte in seinen Sessel zurück. Remus nun auf seinem Schoß.

Lucius setzte sich ihnen gegenüber, musterte Remus mit einem gierigen Funkeln. 

Der Werwolf hatte sich an seinen Besitzer geschmiegt und starrte ins Kaminfeuer - bemüht Lucius zu ignorieren, der ihn gerade mit den Augen auszog. Doch so schnell gaben Malfoys nicht auf, er machte statt dessen einen weiteren Vorstoß. „Severus?" „Hm..?" Der Arm des Tränkemeisters lag um Remus Taille, es mußte nett sein, sein weiches Gewicht auf dem Schoß zu haben.

„Leihst du ihn mir?" „Was?" „Kann ich ihn mir für heute Nacht ausleihen? Du kriegst ihn auch spätestens morgen Mittag zurück. Ohne einen Kratzer und wieder vollständig hergestellt." Eiskalt und berechnend.

Lupin verkrampfte sich auf Snapes Oberschenkeln, er konnte ein Zittern nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Komm schon Severus. Du hast ihn jede Nacht. Lass mir auch etwas Vergnügen." Snape sah Lupin in die Augen und dieser erwiderte den Blick flehend. 

*Bitte tu mir das nicht an!* 

Hinter Snapes Stirn arbeitete es. Es würde komisch aussehen, wenn er Malfoy diese Bitte abschlug. Sie waren schließlich beide hochrangige Todesser. Und Lupin nur ein Sklave. Da konnte man ihn doch wohl mal unter Freunden ausleihen. Wenn er die Bitte abschlug mußte er dafür einen Grund nennen können.

Remus schien der Überlegung folgen zu können, denn er wurde wieder ganz weich auf seinem Schoß, schmiegte sich an ihn. 

Mit einem Finger folgte er langsam Snapes hohem Kragen - auf eine aufreizende Art - und seine Lippen strichen sanft über dessen Ohr. Flüsterten ihm dann etwas zu. Eine seiner schlanken Hände war indessen unter Severus' schwarzen Pullover geglitten und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen die dort vorgefundenen Bauchmuskeln. 

Sie sahen einender tief an und Snapes Griff um Lupins Hüfte wurde besitzergreifender. „Nein Lucius. Ich denke nicht. Ich teile ihn nicht." 

Remus legte sein Kinn auf Severus Schulter und schloss die Augen. Ihm war flau im Magen, das Erlebte hatte ihm gerade einen ordentlichen Schrecken versetzt. Severus strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken spürte die Aufgewühltheit seines Lieblings durchaus. 

Sie blieben nun nicht mehr lange und verließen das Treffen recht bald. Malfoy sah ihnen neidisch nach. Der Giftmischer hatte heute Nacht garantiert seinen Spaß.

Zuhause nahm Snape Lupin zuallererst die Halskette ab, die seinen Besitzer erklärte und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern. „Du hast dich gut gehalten."

„Hmpf." Remus ging erst mal in die Küche und trank ein großes Glas Milch. Sein Magen machte immer noch Purzelbäume. Danach begab er sich ins Bad und duschte zu seiner Beruhigung und Entspannung heiß. Jetzt ging es ihm wieder besser. Nach solchen Treffen von Severus´ Todesser Freunden fühlte er sich regelmäßig elend.

In Boxershorts und T-Shirt warf er noch einen Blick in die Küche wo sich Snape noch ein Brot zubereitet hatte. Sie verzichteten bei Treffen beide darauf von den angebotenen Häppchen zu nehmen. Man wußte nicht was wirklich für geruchs- und geschmackslose „Überraschungen" darin verborgen waren. Einen Moment lang sah er Severus zu, wie er von Hand seinen Teller abwusch, dann wandte er sich ab.

Remmy hatte wirklich keinen Hunger deswegen ging er auch schon mal ins Schlafzimmer vor. Erschöpft legte er sich in die aufgerauhte und warme Bettwäsche. Im Grunde war er müde und wollte nur noch schlafen, doch er war heute Abend noch nicht fertig. 

Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Snape aus dem Bad herein, nur eine schwarze Schlafanzughose tragend. Das vorne offene Hemd zog er beim gehen an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Moment, dann schlüpfte Severus zu ihm unter die Decke. Remus kuschelte sich an ihn und der grausame Todesser hielt ihn liebevoll fest, strich ihm über den Rücken und nach einer Weile auch im Nacken. Nach und nach wurden die Bewegungen langsamer, er schlief wohl allmählich ein. 

„Severus?" „Hm?" „Was wünschst du dir?" Der Schwarzhaarige brummte unbestimmt. „Ein bißchen mehr Decke wäre schön." Lupin unterdrückte ein Lachen, rückte noch ein Stück näher und verteilte den Stoff fairer. „Besser?" Severus nickte und behielt das leichte Streicheln über den Rücken seines Gefährten nun wieder bei. 

„Und sonst nichts?" Als Lucius Remus von Snape hatte „ausleihen" wollen hatte dieser in seiner Angst versprochen ihm heute Nacht vorbehaltlos jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn er ihn nicht diesem Terror aussetzte.

„Morgen Frühstück ins Bett?" Entrüstung machte sich in ihm breit. „Sev! Spiel nicht mit mir!" Bisher hatte Remus Kopf an Snapes Brust geruht, doch jetzt wurde er hochgezogen und sie sahen sich an. 

„Es wäre der schiere Horror gegen seinen Willen mit Malfoy schlafen zu müssen. Seine Schläge und Grausamkeiten erdulden zu müssen und sich schließlich nach Erlösung zu sehnen - daß er endlich in einem kommt und in gnädigem Frieden liegen lässt. Das konnte ich dir doch nicht antun." Er hielt inne, sagte das Nächste nicht weniger bestimmt. „Du schuldest mir gar nichts Remus. Nicht für die Tatsache, daß ich dich wegholte, noch dafür, daß ich dich immer noch wie ein empfindungsfähiges Wesen und nicht wie ein Spielzeug behandle. Es ist schlimm genug, daß es mit der Welt soweit gekommen ist. Und jetzt laß uns schlafen. Es ist spät und wir sind beide müde." Sein gerade noch fester Griff wurde lockerer, erlaubte es Remus damit eine bequeme Haltung für die Nachtruhe zu finden. 

Lupin spürte eine seltsame Ruhe in sich und wie er hier so lag - sicher und geschätzt - wurde ihm wieder einmal klar wie gut er es getroffen hatte.

Er bekam gute Kleidung und Nahrung, wurde nicht geschlagen und gut behandelt, genoss sogar eine Freiheit wie gewiss nur wenige andere Niedere. Wenn es überhaupt noch andere gnädige Herren gab, das war gar nicht so sicher. Doch hier, solange er Severus „gehörte" und es vermied irgendwie in die Hände der anderen Todesser zu geraten, war er in Sicherheit und hatte ein gutes Leben. Remus überlegte wie es gewesen wäre hätte ihn Snape nicht gefunden. Er erinnerte sich wie er hier her gekommen war.

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel I   
  
  
@ M: Danke dass du die Werbetrommel gerührt hast. :) Ach ja und für die grauenhafte fisselige Arbeit das ganze Hier zu beta´en! *LOOB* :) :) :) :)   
  
@ Shelley: Aber ich hatte doch extra in den Hader geschrieben das es 5 Jahre in der Zukunft ist... War es nicht eindeutig? Ich hab's jetzt noch mal ganz zu Anfang rein geschrieben. Produktive Kritik ist immer willkommen. :)   
  
@ Shokoluna: Dein Wusch sei mir Befehl. *g* Freut mich das es dir zusagt.   
  
  
@ Silent Rose: Mich ob deiner Prognose geehrt fühle und fein knickse. "Danke schön." Und was die Kapiteleinteilungen angeht. Ich weise sämtliche Schuld von mir und schiebe sie auf eine gewisse Wächterin der Dinge. *kicher*  
  
@Talina: Hm... Was andere Charas angeht. Sie werden auch erwähnt werden aber warum ich nicht näher auf sie eingehe erfahrt ihr im hier unten anhängenden Kapitel.   
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 

Die lange Nacht war vor zwei Tagen angebrochen und unzählige Schlammblüter und Muggel sowie reinblütige Muggelsympathisanten waren gestorben. Hogwarts war gefallen und auf beiden Seiten gab es weit höhere Verluste als in den pessimistischsten Prognosen angenommen. Es war ein Gemetzel um Hogwarts geworden.   
Wie viele andere auch hatte ihn Dumbledore zur großen Schlacht, die er schon abgesehen hatte aufs Schloss geholt. Die Schüler waren schon vor Wochen heimgeschickt worden, es mußte nicht auch noch ihr Blut sinnlos vergossen werden.  
  
Entsprechend überrascht war Lupin auch, als es gerade Snape war, der ihn nach einer Zeit der Schmerzen und des qualvollen Durstes aus den Trümmern zog. Der Tränkemeister hatte seine schwarze Todesserrobe an und schien mit den anderen Anhängern Voldemorts mitgekämpft zu haben.   
Als ihn Dumbledore also am meisten brauchte hatte er ihn verraten. Gerade Dumbledore der doch nach Voldemorts erstem Fall für ihn gebürgt und damit sein Leben gerettet hatte.   
Doch Lupins Entsetzen wurde noch größer als noch weitere Todesser hinzu kamen und grimmig grinsend ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn richteten. Cruciatus oder Avada Kedavra? Was kam zuerst?  
Lupin konnte kaum alleine stehen geschweige denn sich verteidigen. Die fallenden Trümmer hatten ihm ein paar Knochen gebrochen und sein Stab war auch weg. Irgendwo unter diesen Abertonnen von Schutt. All sein VgdK-Wissen würde ihm nun nicht mehr helfen.   
Resigniert hielt er sich den zerschmetterten Arm, drückte ihn gegen die schmerzenden Rippen. So würde es also enden.   
Doch da war ja noch Severus, hob für alle Anwesenden vollkommen überraschend die Stimme für ihn.   
"Stopp nicht so schnell. Ich habe ihn gefunden und damit auch den Anspruch auf ihn. Er gehört mir. Irgendwelche Einwände?" "Was willst du mit ihm? Er ist nur ein Niederer. Dreck, genauso nutzlos wie Hauselfen und andere Sklaven. Quälen wir ihn und bringen ihn um. Aber schnell wir haben keine Zeit zu vertrödeln."   
Severus wurde irgendwie bedrohlich. Er hob weder seinen Zauberstab noch änderte sich seine Haltung doch jeder, der auch nur noch einen Funken Grips sein eigen nannte wurde vorsichtig. "Ich habe eine Rechnung mit ihm offen und die will ich in Ruhe begleichen. Also: ich frage noch einmal. Irgendwelche Einwände?"  
Keine, die sich noch jemand getraute zu äußern. Keiner der freiwillig Selbstmord begehen wollte.   
Damit war das erledigt und Snape packte Lupin am guten Arm und disapparierte.   
Die alten Schutzzauber wahren längst nicht mehr. Genau so wie vieles andere bei der Schlacht zerstört.  
  
  
"Ich hätte gedacht, daß du als einer der namenlosen Soldaten enden würdest. Gestorben bei dem Versuch andere zu schützen oder möglichst viele Feinde mitzunehmen. Vor allem als ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung."   
Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Ich schützte die Schildzauberer, die verhindern sollten, daß Todesser in die Burg apparieren nachdem uns die Sabotage durch den jungen Malfoy die Bannkreise gekostet hatte." "Ich bin froh, daß du noch lebst." "Warum? Damit du deine Vergeltung bekommst? Und was hast du überhaupt mit mir vor?"   
Sie waren in Snapes Haus. In Snapes Labor genauer gesagt und Remus saß auf einem niedrigen Holzstuhl während er wartete und der Tränkemeister Phiolen zusammensuchte.   
Auf eine Antwort wartete er bis jetzt vergeblich. "Trink das, aber in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Grün, blau, transparent. Und verzieh nicht so das Gesicht Lupin. Wenn ich dich vergiften wollte müsste ich kaum etwas so banales wie das hier vorschieben."   
Noch nicht ganz überzeugt aber sicher genug um es zu wagen trank er die Phiolen aus. Eine widerlicher als die Andere. Aber der zermürbende Schmerz hörte auf, die Knochen heilten.   
Es mußte schlimm schmecken, sonst war es keine Medizinen.   
*Und das Dritte? Das Grüne gegen den Schmerz, das Transparente für die Knochen aber das Blaue...* Seine Gedankenkette wurden rücksichtslos abgerissen.   
"So Lupin, wir reden jetzt Tacheles. Also: Du gehörst mir nun ganz offiziell. Alle Muggel, Schlammblüter und vernunftbegabten magischen Geschöpfe sind nun Wesen zweiter Klasse. Es gibt wieder Sklaverei. Die Armee der Muggel-Regierung hat sich nicht einmal einen Tag lang mit den Todessern geschlagen. Sie wurden ziemlich restlos ausgelöscht. Das Ober- und Unterhaus haben ihre Kapitulation erklärt und den Notstand ausgerufen. Da draußen in der nichtmagischen Welt herrscht das blanke Chaos.   
Das Ministerium wurde zerschlagen und diejenigen Mitarbeiter die nicht schnell genug untertauchten konsequent getötet." "Die Weasleys?" "Sind allesamt verschwunden. Bis auf die im Ausland. Ich habe über Gerüchte erfahren, daß sich ein Widerstand zu formieren beginnt, dem sie wohl angehören, aber ohne Dumbledore haben sie Keinen der sie anführen und organisieren kann. Sollten sie sich wirklich offen auflehnen werden sie hinweggefegt werden.   
Bis jetzt ist Voldemort nur im British Commonwealth aktiv geworden und hat seine Macht noch nicht versucht weiter auf andere Länder auszudehnen. Frankreich hat schon erste Einzugsaktionen gestartet und rüstet schnellstmöglich auf. Die anderen Länder sind noch dabei all das zu verarbeiten und sich zu koordinieren." "Dumbledore wurde also gefangengenommen .Haben sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht?"   
"Nein Lupin. Du willst mich wohl falsch verstehen. Er - sowie etwa 200 Andere jeweils seiner und unserer Leute - sind unter den Trümmern der Schule begraben worden. Deswegen wühlen wir auch dort im Schutt und suchen nach Vermißten."   
Lupin starrte ihn ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung an und ohne ein weiteres Wort versuchte er zu disapparieren. Er mußte nach Hogwarts oder zu dem was übrig war und Albus suchen. Er mußte einfach noch leben, Leute wie er starben nicht so einfach. Wenn die Schlacht wirklich verloren gegangen war mussten sie den Widerstand kontaktieren und mit aufbauen helfen. Sie hatten keine Zeit: es galt die Welt zu retten.   
Die Sprungmagie griff und er flackerte leicht doch etwas schwammig weiches drückte sich plötzlich auf und um ihn. Dämpfte jegliche seiner Bemühungen zu Reglosigkeit ab und stieß ihn konsequent zurück. Sein ganzer Körber kribbelte für einen Moment als wäre er in ein Brennesselfeld gefallen, das würde er so bald nicht wieder versuchen. "Was war das?" "Das blaue Zeug, über dessen Nutzen du dir schon Gedanken gemacht hast. Du wirst nicht mehr apparieren können. Guck nicht so Lupin, es ist leicht in deinem Gesicht zu lesen. Und du hast es wohl noch nicht begriffen:   
Du *gehörst* mir jetzt. Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will, wann ich es will und auch das *wie* ist meine Sache.   
Punkt 1.: Du wirst dich ohne meine Anwesenheit und ausdrückliche Erlaubnis nicht aus dem Haus begeben.   
Punkt 2.: Du wirst meine Anweisungen ohne Widerworte befolgen." Kurze unterstreichende Pause. "Wenn du nicht entsprechende Konsequenzen tragen willst."   
Remus schwieg eine Weile, musterte ihn nur. "Warum hast du dich ihnen wieder angeschlossen, Severus?" "Ich stehe auf der Seite der Sieger. Und du bist entrechtet. Was glaubst du, wer von uns beiden hat besser gewählt?" Das konnte er nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen. "Dann frag doch mal, wer von uns beiden noch ruhig schlafen kann. Kannst du es?" Fast hätte er sich dafür eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt. Oder schlimmeres. Doch Snape fing sich im letzten Moment und entspannte seine geballte Faust wieder.   
"Punkt 3.: Ich erwarte deinen Gehorsam und ein wenig Respekt. Es könnte dir schlecht ergehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Snape hinaus und ließ Lupin zurück. Er mußte sich erst mal wieder einkriegen wenn er nichts tun wollte, das sich später als Fehler herausstellen oder ihm leid tun würde. Er sorgte dafür, daß alle Türen und Fenster fest verriegelt waren, dann kehrte er zu den Hogwarts-Ruinen zurück. Weiter nach Überlebenden suchen.  
  
  
Den ersten Tag über blieb Remus verschwunden, unzweifelhaft in einem der unzähligen Räume mit sich selbst und der Situation hadernd.  
Am zweiten Tag fand Severus ihn in der Bibliothek, Er saß auf dem Fenstersims und schaute hinaus. Blicklos und gedankenverloren. Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch hätte den Neuankömmling nicht bemerkt, doch Remus war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Er war Etwas-Anderes. Und der Wolf in ihm teilte ihm die Ankunft einer weiteren Präsenz mit.  
Der Streit war im Moment vergessen, sie würden sich nicht wieder an etwas nicht zu änderndem aufreiben. "Sind sie alle tot? Alle ohne Ausnahme?" Der Todesser legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. In diesem Moment waren sie einfach nur zwei Menschen die um gemeinsame Freunde trauerten. "Ja. Minerva, Albus, Hooch, Pomfrey... Sie sind alle fort." "Hat keiner überlebt?" "Ich sah wie sich Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald rettete. Er hat dort Freunde, die ihm helfen werden. Binns konnte natürlich auch verschwinden, den Geistern konnten sie ja schlecht etwas anhaben... Die anderen sind fort. Wir fanden nicht mal mehr Leichen." "Sirius oder Harry?" Kopfschütteln.   
Sein Atem kam ganz langsam und schwermütig. Auch Snape war nicht so kalt wie er schien. "Wir sind die Letzten. Die letzten der alten Riege." 

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	3. Erster Versuch

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel 2 

@ Shelley: Tu M ja nichts! *leise droh* Ich bin ihr schon irrsinnig dankbar das sie es mir überhaupt korrigiert. Euch würden die Tränen kommen wenn ihr mein Gekritzel in der Rohfassung angetan bekämt. 

Und was Remus Lethargie angeht: Darauf gehe ich noch in einem späteren Kapitel ein. Keine Sorge. Ist auch schon beim ersten Schwung geschrieben worden muss nur noch mal durch die Feinkontrolle. 

@ M: Aber sicher doch erfülle ich auch deine Wünsche. Warum denn nicht?? @ Beta: Nein... wohl eher nicht. Es ist deiner Hartnäckigkeit (und deinen fliegenden Abtippfingern) zu verdanken das es wirklich noch ne Story und nicht nur ne weitere Sammlung von losen Zetteln wurde. @ Kapitel: Schuld annehme. (Jup *g*) 

@ Naru Taru: Ich finde Snape hat keine Rechnung mehr mit Lupin offen. Er hat es geschafft ihn von Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Einer Arbeitsstelle die Lupin weiß Gott dringend brauchte. Er ist arm und findet aufgrund seiner Allergie auch keine andere Arbeit. Eher hätte ihm Remus grollen sollen. Und was das Böse angeht... Irgendwann wird auch Snape seiner ständigen Sticheleinen müde. Zudem... ER weiß das Hogwarts mit allen seinen ´Freunden` gefallen ist, mit allen Menschen denen er zumindest halbwegs trauen konnte. Das kann er bei seinen Todesser Freunden definitiv nicht. Nicht wenn er nicht an einem Dolch im Rücken sterben will. Sich Remus als zumindest Bekannten zu suchen ist naheliegend. Er war ein Gryffindor und ist damit zumindest etwas vertrauenswürdig. (Wenigstens mehr als die Todesser) 

@ Vanilla: Danke schön. Und worauf ich hinaus will.... hm.. ich weiß gar nicht ob man das so konkret sagen kann. Sicher es gibt eine Handlung aber es gibt kein angestrebtes zu erfüllendes Storyziel. Außer vielleicht das klassische: "Versuch wenigstens einen der Hauptcharaktere das Ende der Story erreichen zu lassen." *schulternzuck* Du wirst es wohl weiter beobachten müssen. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 3 

Zeitsprung - Ein Monat später - 

Verdammt! Remus wußte doch, daß er sich auf Treffen nicht von ihm entfernen sollte. Es gab immer ein paar Kollegen, die die Diener für Freiwild hielten mit dem man beliebig verfahren konnte. Auch wenn sie ihnen nicht gehörten.   
Mit Sorge wurde ihm bewußt, daß er auch Malfoy noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Er hatte es doch nicht noch mal versucht, oder? Er suchte überall, dann ging er ins erste Stockwerk hoch und fahndete dort weite. Es war ein offenes Geheimnisse, daß - wer wollte - sich Partner oder Partnerin schnappen und sich in einem der vielen Räume schnell und problemlos vergnügen konnte. Sollte es der Hausherr wirklich gewagt haben auf sein eigens Angebot einzugehen und Remus zu etwas gezwungen haben... dann würde er ihn umbringen!   
Eine entsprechende Ausrede würde ihm dafür schon noch einfallen.   
Serverus suchte zunehmend beunruhigt weiter.  
Schließlich hielt er abrupt inne. Bitter mußte er sich einer Tatsache stellen. Es würde viel zu lange dauern bis er so erfolgt hatte. Es konnte inzwischen sonst was passieren. Also griff er sich eine der verhuschten Hauselfen und fragte ihn wo der Herr sei.   
Die arme Kreatur wimmerte und gab den nördlichen Salon an.   
Schnell veränderte er seinen Griff und ließ sich mit der Elfe unter den Arm geklemmt den Weg erklären. Laufend.  
  
Vor der richtigen Tür ließ er den Kleinen laufen und dieser verschwand so schnell als möglich. Sich an die Tür heranpirschend schob er den Zugang schließlich lautlos auf.  
Er sah Lucius am Kamin stehen, den Rücken gegen den Stein gelehnt. Remus auf Knien vor ihm und irgend ein anderer Todesser hielt Lupin seine Arme schmerzhaft verdreht hinter dem Rücken fest. Er wollte gerade vorspringen und sich einmischen als Remus leicht den Kopf hob und den Blick senkte, trotz der Hand in seinen Haaren, die ihn zwang hochzusehen.   
"Ja, Herr." "Gut. Du bist ja doch lernfähig. Also?" "Wenn er meine Arme loslässt wäre es einfacher." Eine Geste des Blonden entließ Remus aus dem Griff. Sich die schmerzenden Oberarme reibend richtete sich der Versklavte auf und wandte seinen Blick nach vorne. Auf den Schritt des Hausherrn.   
"Du wirst es schlucken. Alles. Verstanden?" "Ich habe zu schlucken gelernt." "Wie war das?" Erst verstand er nicht was Malfoy noch von ihm wollte. "Ich habe es gelernt, Herr?" "Schon besser." Mit zitternden Händen aber geschickte öffnete er den Verschluss der Hose vor seinem Gesicht und war im Begriff hineinzugreifen, als sich der Griff um seinen Kopf unwesentlich lockerte. Seine Harre wurden nun nicht mehr festgehalten, sondern sein Kiefer. "Wag es ja nicht zu Beißen." "Nein, ich beiße nicht." Ein anerkennendes Kopftätscheln. Braver Hund.   
Doch nun hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler, auf den Remus schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Malfoy hatte Remus nicht mehr im klammernden Griff. Lupin sprang senkrecht auf, aus den Knien in die Hocke und strack hoch. Der Todesser hinter ihm, der sich begierig auf´s Spannen vorgebeugt hatte, mußte feststellen, daß ein Treffer an das Kinn durch einen stabilen Hinterkopf auch ihn ausknockte. Malfoy hatte in der selben Sprungbewegung ein Knie in seine Familienjuwelen bekommen und als er sich überrascht und schmerzerfüllt zusammenkrümmte wurde sein Keuchen abrupt unterbrochen, als noch zwei verflochtene Fäuste ihn ihm Genick trafen und er einfach KO auf den Boden ging.  
Lupin wirbelte herum und rannte in Severus, der sich dem ganzen fassungslos genähert hatte. Remus hatte ihn im diffusen Zwielicht noch nicht erkannt: Er zog Severus' eigenen Zauberstab aus dessen Umhang (die meisten Todesser trugen dort noch einen versteckten Ersatz) und richtete ihn auf die schwarze Gestalt. Als er in Snape hinein gelaufen war hatte er dessen Geruch wahrgenommen - Zitronenmelisse - und jetzt hatte sein Panik erfülltes Gehirn endlich registriert, um wen es sich hier handelte.   
Wie jeglichem Willen beraubt sanken seine kampfbereit gehobenem Arme und der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Severus nahm seinen Gefährten in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, hörte den zitternden Atem, spürte das Herz an seiner Brust schnell wie das eines Vogels schlagen und versuchte ihm mit liebevollen Streicheleinheiten die Verkrampftheit aus dem Rücken zu reiben. "Du hast sie besiegt. Bist ganz alleine mit ihnen fertig geworden. Ich bin stolz auf dich."   
Damit versuchte er Remus' Selbstbewußtsein nach diesem Schock zu stärken - ihm klar zu machen, was er geleistet hatte. Für sich selbst wunderte es ihn schon etwas, wie sie ihn bis hierher hatten schleifen können.   
Wobei: Remus war zwar VgdK-Experte, aber unbewaffnet und gegen zwei Todesser und ein ganzes Haus voll von noch mehr dieser Unmenschen reduzierten sich auch seine Chancen bedenklich. "Bist du Okay? Haben sie dich verletzt oder dir etwas angetan?" "Alles... in Ordnung." Er rieb ihm über den Hinterkopf. Das würde eine schöne Beule geben, aber immerhin hatte Remus damit den zweiten Todesser ausgeschaltet.  
"In Ordnung sicher nicht aber jetzt gehen wir. Zuhause kannst du dich erholen."   
Sie blieben nicht mehr lange und sahen zu, daß sie Heim kamen. 

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	4. Missverständnis

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel 3 

@ Kirilein. Danke :)  
  
@ Silent Roses: Ich hoffe doch nicht das du dir die Nägel abnagst. Ist nicht gut für die Zähne. *zwinker* Und was Malfoy angeht: Der kriegt sein Fett noch ab, keine Angst *eg*  
  
@ M: M kräftig und herzlich durch knuddel. Aber ja doch. :) Wir gründen einen Malfoy-Verabscheuer Club. Und schicken ihm, jeden Sonntag, einen Heuler. "SOLLST DU UNSCHULDIGE WERWÖLFE BELÄSTIGEN????"  
  
@ Shelly: Das mitbringen eines Dieners ist wie das hinfahren mit dem neuesten Mercedes (nur ein Beispiel). Es ist ein Status Symbol um zu zeigen das man es sich leisten Kann. Sklaven sind nicht billig. Und die Demonstration das man den Diener beispielsweise auch ohne Ketten oder andere Kontrollvorrichtungen mit bringen kann ohne das dieser aufmuckt (ein beweis wie gut man ihn kontrolliert oder halt auch das man ihn brechen konnte) verschafft Respekt.  
Und was meine Beta angeht.... Sie hat sich heute bei der Hitze in einem nicht klimatisierten Raum (über 33 Grad) hingesetzt und mir das Zeug auseinander gefriemelt. Sie verdient dafür Lob, Anerkennung und meinen Respekt! Sie erledigt ihren "Job" also durchaus. *nichts auf M kommen lasse*  
Und was den heißen Sex angeht... *g* der kommt noch. Aber wenn sie jetzt schon übereinander herfallen würden würde es bestimmt Fragen aufwerfen warum das plötzlich so schnell ging. Die müssen sich ja erst mal beide aneinander gewöhnen.  
  
Grüße: Keeline :). :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 4 

Nächster Tag  
  
Remus sollte ihm das Bett wärmen, diesen Wusch hatte Snape ihm gegenüber eindeutig geäußert. Na schön, wie der `Herr´ wollte. Aber er würde keine Freude an ihm haben. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können und sich so in Snape irren? Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine Weile gedacht, daß dieser Anstand hatte. Verdammt!  
Grimmig hatte er sich schon früh zurückgezogen, in der Küche einen kleinen Bissen zu sich genommen und sich nach einem Zwischenstop im Bad schon in dem großen Bett hingelegt. Nun wartete er.  
Als Severus schließlich ins Schlafzimmer kam verließ Remus das Bett und schob sich wortlos und ohne ihn anzusehen an ihm vorbei zur Tür heraus. "Wo willst du noch hin?"  
"In mein Bett."  
"Du.."  
Remus blieb in der Bewegung eingefroren stehen und blickte stur geradeaus. Seine Stimme war scharf als er Snape harsch unterbrach. "Dein Bett *ist* jetzt warm. Ich habe meinen Teil getan." Dann verschwand er einfach so in den Schatten.  
  
Am Morgen als sich Remus duschte spürte er instinktiv, daß jemand in seiner Nähe war. Ein Blick über die Schulter und er sah seine Ahnung bestätigt. Das Haus war groß. Aber nicht so groß, daß man sich nicht dauernd über den Weg lief.  
"Na schön, bringen wir es hinter uns." Er stellte das Wasser ab und starrte auf die Wand vor sich. Wartete. Entweder würde ihn Snape nun zusammenstauchen oder...  
Severus berührte ihn leicht am linken Schulterblatt und Remus erzitterte. Mit einer Strafpredigt war es also nicht getan. Der Herr forderte sein Recht ein.  
Verdammt. Er wußte, daß er sich beherrschen mußte. Wenn er sich wehrte würde es nur schlimmer. Aber sich verteidigungslos einfach so ausliefern... er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es konnte.  
  
Severus bemerkte seine Erstarrung bei seiner Berührung durchaus und innerlich seufzte er. *Ich habe dir noch kein Haar gekrümmt und dennoch scheinst du zu fürchten, daß ich dich schlage. Oder gar schlimmeres.*  
Zu seinem Bedauern beobachtete er dann, wie sich Remus mit den Armen an den Kacheln abstützte und die Beine spreizte. Allerdings nicht sehr weit und auch das schien ihn einige Überwindung zu kosten. *Denkst du wirklich so von mir? Habe ich dir diesen Eindruck vermittelt?*  
  
Lupin war klar, er mußte sich entspannen, aber so aufgewühlt wie er war würde es schwer werden.  
Und verdammt weh tun. Aber wenn sich Snape nicht zusammen riss und ihn wenigstens ein bisschen vorbereitete, sondern einfach so in ihn wollte, dann würde er sich wehren. Mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln. Die Konsequenzen würden entsprechend ausfallen, aber er durfte sich nicht selbst aufgeben. Wenn er auch sonst nichts mehr hatte, er mußte sich wenigstens selbst treu bleiben.  
  
"Warum kämpfst du gegen mich?"  
Lupin drehte sich nur sehr langsam um, sah ihm dann gerade in die Augen. "Was glaubst du?" Es war nicht ganz fair eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten.  
"Remus?"  
Lupin griff sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es um seine Leibesmitte, diesen psychologischen Vorteil wollte er ihm nicht gönnen.  
"Ihr habt alles was nicht `reinblütig´ ist versklavt, entrechtet über jede Schmerzgrenze hinaus. Ihr tötet, foltert, missbraucht uns. Und du erwartetest, daß da kein Aufbegehren in uns entsteht?"  
Snape hatte mal etwas ähnliches gehört. In einem anderen Zusammenhang. Aber auch jetzt drängten sich die Worte in sein Gedächtnis. "Und weil der Mensch ein Mensch ist, mag er Stiefel im Gesicht nicht gern. Will unter sich keinen Sklaven sehn, und über sich keinen Herrn."  
Auch Remus kannte das, wenngleich er nicht sagen konnte woher. Es klang dem Rhythmus nach, nach einem Lied. "Genau so ist es. Niemanden unter sich aber auch niemanden über sich."  
Snape trat einen kleinen Schritt näher, nicht bedrohlich, nur unterstreichend. "Ich werde dich weder quälen, dich gegen deinen willen ficken oder dir etwas anderes antun. Ich will dich nur zum Gefährten, zur Gesellschaft. Ich gebe dir hiermit mein Wort, du bist in diesem Haus hier solange frei und niemandes Diener solange du dich auf Todesser-Treffen angemessen verhältst. Einverstanden?"  
Unglauben, Misstrauen und wiederwillige Hoffnung kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. "Meinst du das ernst?" Die Reaktion war typisch Snape-isch.  
"Sehe ich aus als würde ich scherzen?" Nüchtern, distanziert, zynisch, verbittert. Ja. Die Liste ließ sich beliebig verlängern. Aber auch auf kompromisslose Ehrlichkeit. "Nein, tust du nicht." Remus reichte ihm etwas zögerlich die Hand und Severus ergriff sie.  


_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	5. Im Schlafzimmer

@ Shelly: *Mir vorstelle wie Remus sich entsetzt gegen eine Wand presst. Sackgasse, er kann nicht weiter weglaufen. Seine Kleidung ist teilweise zerrissen, sein Haar zerstrubelt. Er scheint sich gegen etwas oder jemanden gewehrt zu haben. Ein Striemen über das linke Jochbein unterstreicht diesen Eindruck noch. Snape tritt aus den Schatten auf ihn zu. Lautlos, bedrohlich. Auch seine Kleidung ist in Unordnung allerdings bei weitem nicht so sehr. Ein weiterer Unterschied: Bei ihm ist es nicht Furcht die vorherrscht; sondern Zorn. „Ich hatte lange genug Geduld mit dir. Ich werde mir nehmen was mir gehört!" Remus kann weder fliehen noch ausweichen und so greift ihn Snape erst am Revers und zwingt ihn dann zu Boden. Zerrt ihm den Rest seines Oberteils vom Körper und  reist ihm dann die Hose runter. Befreit sich dann ebenso schnell von den eigenen Beinkleidern. Der Todesser ignoriert die hilflos zu Fäusten geballte Hände oder die einzelne verzweifelte Träne die aus Remus abgewandten Augen rinnt. Ohne ihn vorzubereiten dringt er in ihn ein. Befriedigt so nicht nur seinen Trieb an seinem Diener sondern markiert diesen auch für immer als den seinen. Als sein Spielzeug, sein Lustobjekt und seinen Sklaven ohne Rechte. Der Werwolf würde nie wieder versuchen sich ihm zu wiedersetzen, diese Lektion würde er lernen oder qualvoll unter den Händen seines Herrn sterben.*

So in etwa? 

VERGISS ES SHELLY! Ich tue Remus nichts an. Zumindest nicht durch Sev. Aber auch du wirst in einem gewissen Kapitel voll auf deine Kosten kommen. *eg*

Und was die Aufteilung, Absätze und " " angeht: Hast recht, so ist es viel besser. Noch mal mein dank an M. :-) 

@Shokoluna und Kirilein: Ich poste fleißig und regelmäßig, freut mich das ihr dranbleibt. :-) :-) :-)

@Silent Rose: Ich liebe dieses Paring auch. Sie sind einfach goldig. Zwar so unwahrscheinlich wie ein Regenbogen bei Nacht aber einfach goldig. Was das ins herz schleichen angeht... Lass dich überraschen. *gnihihi*

Und Malfoy... nun ... *grins* Er hat sich einen Mehrfrontenkrieg eingehandelt. Er wird nämlich nicht nur von der Sev/Remmy Fraktion angefeindet sondern bald auch aus den eigenen Reihen . Aber das hat er sich selbst zu zu schreiben. 

@M: Deine Lösung gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Sie hat sogar den Vorteil das er nie nie wieder versucht Andererleuts Leibeigene zu unterwerfen. Besonders nicht die von Sev. *mir lachen und grinsen schwer verbeißen muß als ich mir Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck wieder in Erinnerung rufe. Geschieht ihm ganz recht!*

@Vanilla: Oh.. hm.. ich poste eigentlich nur alle zwei Tage oder so um den Dreh. Ich dachte nicht das das zu schnell aufeinander ist. Aber da die Chaps ja nicht so lang sind (Kirilein zublinzel) kannst du ja noch mal drüberfliegen wenn du magst. :-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kapitel 5

Remus war Nachts aufgewacht, weil ihm zu warm und er durstig war. Sachte schlüpfte er aus seinem Bett, aus dem Zimmer heraus und bewegte sich den Gang hinab. Als er an Snapes Schlafzimmer vorbei kam blieb er stehen und überlegte ob er mal reinschauen sollte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und schließlich siegte die Neugier.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen schob er den Spalt noch etwas weiter auf, bis er hindurch kam. Seine Nachtsicht zeigte ihm alles scharf umrissen, auch wenn es dunkel war. Die Formen stachen aus dem Schwarz hervor, alles in 2D aber gut sichtbar. Und so umrundete er sachte die Möbel und die Bettkante und kam beim schlafenden Severus an.

Der Todesser lag auf der Seite und wirkte ganz harmlos. Lautlos kniete sich Remus auf den Boden und behielt die Betrachtung bei. Hier lag Severus Snape, sein Herr und Besitzer, Todesser und Tränkemeister, der Einzige, der zwischen ihm und einem qualvollen Tod unter Voldemorts Stiefeln stand.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm etwas erschreckendes bewusst. Es war bis auf Remus eigenen Atem absolut lautlos im Zimmer. Snape atmete nicht!

"Severus!" Lupin war so entsetzt, daß die Worte nur gehaucht kamen. Kein Bewegen der Brust, kein Atem, Und nun wurde ihm auch bewußt, daß ihm seine Infrarotsicht nur viel zu schwache Daten übermittelte. Er war kalt. Panisch sprang er auf und beugte sich über in. „Sev!" Sämtliche Alarmsysteme schrillten auf. Dann hielt er ihm die Nase zu und begann ihn zu beatmen.

Als sich warme weiche Lippen auf seine preßten und ihm Luft in die Lungen zu treiben begannen, riß der Schlafende die Augen auf und schubste ihn instinktiv von sich. Gleichzeitig gab er ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich. (Später würde es ihm ziemlich bedenklich vorkommen, daß er nicht instinktiv seinen Stab unterm Kissen hervorgezogen und ihn gegen Remus gerichtet hatte. Es hätte ja auch ein Feind sein können.)

So starrten sie einander einen Moment lang fassungslos an und schließlich setzte sich Snape auf. „Komm her." Er klopfte auf die Bettkante und Remus folgte der Bitte/Anweisung wie hypnotisiert. Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie fordernd. „Was sollte das?" Lupins Stimme war frei jeder Modulation, sie klang absolut tonlos. „Du warst tot."

„Was??"

„Du hast nicht geatmet, und dein Wärmebild war extrem abgeflacht." Snape blinzelte, dann lächelte er resigniert. „Ach so." Er ließ Remus los und strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf aber dieses mal über sich selbst. „Ich habe vor einer Weile `hinter den Linien´ spioniert. Diesmal nicht bei den Todessern soviel sei gesagt, aber trotzdem für Albus. Es ging etwa zwei Wochen. Ich mußte einen Zauber über mich legen, der mich im Schlaf lautlos und kalt werden ließ. Ohne diese Maßnahme wäre ich sonst morgens nicht mehr lebend aufgewacht. Sie hätten mich hören oder meine Wärme sehen können. Genau wie du.

Danach habe ich wohl vergessen es wieder normal zu machen." Das war alles.

Remus kam sich etwas dumm vor, er hatte Snape sozusagen geküsst und das ohne daß echte Not bestanden hätte. „Trotzdem, danke das du mir helfen wolltest." Der Werwolf nickte und wollte sich aufrichten als Snape noch eine Frage in den Sinn kam. „Was wolltest du hier eigentlich?"

Eine gute Frage.

Er war der Dunkelheit sehr dankbar die seinen beschämten Gesichtsausdruck verbarg. „Nur nach dir sehen." Dann huschte er mit geschmeidigen lautlosen Schritten hinaus.

Das war peinlich gewesen!

Snape saß noch eine ganze Weile dort in der Dunkelheit und dachte über Remus als Menschen nach. Irgendwann zuckte er bedauernd lächelnd die Schultern und sank zurück in die Kissen.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, daß sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Remus schon wesentlich verbessert hatte. Aber.. er hatte sich einfach mehr erhofft. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er nie und nimmer geglaubt sich ausgerechnet zu dem weltverbesserischen Gryffindor-Werwolf hingezogen zu fühlen. Und doch war dieses Gefühl in ihm entstanden. In der Zeit ihres zu Anfang unfreiwilligen Miteinanders. Trotzdem, er hatte sich vorgenommen sich Remus gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vorerst. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken und damit wieder forttreiben oder in ihm den Glauben erwecken, er müsse ihm in diesem Zusammenhang als sein Leibeigener zu Diensten sein. Vielleicht würde Remus ihn sogar lassen, aber es würde ihn verbittern und Hass in ihm schüren für diesen Mißbrauch seiner Macht. Seine Überwindung in der Dusche für ihn doch widerwillig die Beine breit zu machen hatte ihn genauso überrascht wie erschrocken.

Er fuhr sich bedauernd noch einmal mit den Fingern über die Lippen, die kurz zuvor noch die des heimlich Geliebten berührt hatten und schlief dann ein. Das Bild eines sich über ihn beugenden Remus begleitete ihn in seine Träume.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wird fortgesetzt.

FB? Feeback? 


	6. Unfall mit Folgen

Kirilein: Ich denke er wird sich über dein Geschenk sehr freuen. Ist mal was nützliches. :-D Und was die Länge angeht.. Die variiert. Z.B. das Kapitel hier ist länger als die anderen. :-) 

Shokoluna: Danke für das Lob. Und dafür das du immer noch mit liest. 

Shelly: Danke für die Hinweise. Ich werde es beim nächsten Up-Date berücksichtigen und verbessern. Du bist auch Jemandes Beta Leserin, oder? 

M: Ich glaube du weist was ich Dazu denke. Die übliche drei oder zwei FB für 1 TBC Formel funktioniert aber nur da. ;-) 

Vanilla: Ich habe keine Wahl... oh ... hm... nun dann werde ich mich wohl den Notwendigkeiten und eurem lieben FB beugen. :D 

Isis: Aber klar doch. :-) 

Silent Rose: Warts ab. Blondy kriegt seinen Teil schon. *diabolisch lächel und an ne andere Story denke die ich gerade schreibe. Da kommt er noch schlechter weg. *eg**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kapitel 6

(Ich muß euch enttäuschen, es ist keine Traumsequenz *g*)

Severus versuchte gerade den großen 5er Kessel wieder hoch ins Regal zu wuchten mit dem er zuletzt gebraut hatte, als ihm ein scharfer Schmerz durch die erhobenen Arme rechts hinab schoss und bis ins Rückrad hinein fuhr. Er schrie leise auf, der Schmerz war absolut unvorbereitet gekommen und durch sein abruptes Verkrampfen wurde es noch schlimmer. Der Kessel fiel zu Boden und schepperte. Er fluchte und hielt sich den Arm, verdammter Dreck.  
Remus kam herein gelaufen, der Lärm war nicht zu überhören gewesen. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Ich habe mir was gezerrt oder eingeklemmt." Es war ein pochender dumpfer Schmerz der nicht nachließ. Wäre es links gewesen hätte er sich echte Sorgen machen müßen doch rechts war weniger Bedrohlich. Lupin sah ihn eine Sekunde zögernd an, dann brachte er Snape in dessen Schlafzimmer, half ihm dabei das Oberteil auszuziehen.  
"Vielleicht ein Hexenschuss?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, es tut einfach weh"  
Remus drapierte ihn mit dem Bauch nach unten auf dem Bett, und befühlte seine Schulter und den Oberarm. Dann langsam den Hals hoch bis zu Atlas und Dreher. Machte kleine Kreise; vorsichtig und prüfend. "Wie fühlt sich das an?"  
"Etwas stärker?"  
Remus versuchte es und der Mann unter ihm spannte sich für eine Sekunde an um dann vollkommen zu relaxen. Ein erlöster Laut war zwischen den dämpfenden Kissen hervor zu hören. "Perfekt."  
"Du hast dir den Ischias irgendwo eingeklemmt. Das tut natürlich weh." Erneut zögerte er, aber in diesem Zustand stellte Severus keine echte Gefahr da.  
"Nicht erschrecken." Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen was aber keiner sehen konnte solange er mit dem Gesicht voran in den Kissen lag. Er japste lautlos als sich Remus auf seinen Rücken in Höhe der Taille setzte. "Werd ganz locker und entspann dich." Snape jagte einige Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnungen durch seinen Verstand und schätzte die Chancen ab, was sich bei welcher seiner Handlungen für spätere Konsequenzen ergeben würden. Wobei, nüchtern betrachtet...: Severus selbst kam nicht an die Stelle heran, um sie mit seinem Zauberstab zu kurieren. Lupin würde mit seinem nichts anfangen können, Zauberstäbe funktionierten in der Hand ihres Nicht-Besitzers oft unberechenbar. Und einen Heiltrank konnte er in seinem jetzigen Zustand auch nicht brauen. Wenn er seine Unpässlichkeit also los werden wollte mußte er sich von Remus helfen lassen.  
Nicht, daß es ihm wirklich unangenehm gewesen wäre sich von Lupin massieren zu lassen, aber es war lange her, daß er jemandem so vertraut hatte, daß er sich so einfach ausliefern konnte. Während Remus auf seinem Rücken saß würde er sich in einer denkbar schlechten Verteidigungsposition befinden. Wenn er es darauf anlegte könnte der Werwolf ihn erwürgen oder sonst etwas tun, während er wegen dessen Gewicht nicht mal hochkommen würde. (Und wenn Waschmaschinen fliegen könnten..) Es war jahrelang eine Einladung zum Selbstmord gleichgekommen, wenn man jemandem den ungeschützten Rücken zuwandte.  
Remus beugte sich vor, die warmen Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und meinte eindringlich: "Du bist total verkrampft. Wenn du nicht locker wirst kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich tue dir doch nichts, Sev. Bitte entspann dich."  
Der Tränkemeister machte sich wieder einmal bewußt, wer und was Lupin war. Es war Remus und das, was einem Freund in diesen Zeiten wohl am nächsten kam. Langsam lockerte sich sein Körper. Die geschickten Finger und Hände nahmen die Einladung an, kneteten und massierten, streichelten und lockerten. Severus spürte ein wenig widerwillig, wie wohl es ihm tat und wie gut es war einen anderen Menschen, dem er vertraute, hinter seine Schutzmauern treten zu lassen. Der Schmerz hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgelöst und es war nur noch angenehm was Remus dort oben zauberte. Schließlich schlief er ohne es zu merken ein.  
Es war etwa eine Stunde her seit seinem kleinen Unfall und die alte Uhr auf dem Kaminsims verriet Remus, daß es halb 10 war. Er richtete sich auf und steckte seinen Rücken durch. Die Haltung war nicht unbedingt bequem aber es ging eigentlich. Er begrüßte die Tatsache, daß er vom häufigen Fahrradfahren eine gute Oberschenkelmuskulatur entwickelt hatte, das war unbestreitbar von Vorteil. Seine Hände strichen noch einmal über den schmalen Rücken des Mannes unter ihm, gedankenverloren. Es freute ihn ungemein, daß Severus ihm genug vertraute, um ihm so ausgeliefert den Rücken zuzuwenden und dann auch noch einzuschlafen. Es war ein handfester Beweis dafür, daß sie sich allmählich aneinander gewöhnten. Remus war inzwischen auch müde und wollte bald in sein Bett. Doch vorher drehte er Severus vorsichtig auf die Seite. Er sollte im Schlaf nicht an seinem Kissen ersticken. Der schlummernde Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auch brav, rollte dabei aber auf Remus stützenden Arm. Und das dummerweise so ungeschickt, daß ihn der Besitzer nicht befreien konnte ohne den Schlafenden zu wecken. Eine Weile blieb Remus in dieser an sich unbequemen halb hockenden Position und überlegte, wie er wieder los kam, Ergebnislos. "Na schön." Er lehnte sich zurück neben Severus und befasste sich mit dem Problem des Zudeckens. Er war ja noch angezogen aber Sev mit nacktem Oberkörper und nur in Hosen würde zu rasch auskühlen und frieren. Sie lagen beide auf der Bettdecke, damit fiel diese schon mal weg. Damit blieb nur die Tagesdecke die zur Seite geworfen worden war und die er nun mit einem Fuß heranzog. Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich weich, aber warm und das war das wichtigste. Eine bequeme Haltung zu finden erwies sich mit dem eingeklemmten Arm als schwierig, bis er sich schließlich seufzend hinter und an Snape legte. Das würde beim aufwachen peinlich werden. Egal er war müde und es ging nicht anders.  
Jetzt konnten sie beide schlafen.  
  
  
Als er aufwachte war es noch Nacht und wie ihm seine innere Uhr verriet noch nicht mal 4. Snape hatte sich im Schlaf bewegt und herumgedreht. Sie lagen nun Angesicht zu Angesicht und der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn an der Kleidung fest. Oder eher in der Kleidung. Sein Arm war unter Remus Shirt geraten und lag nun um seinen Rücken. Der Griff war besitzergreifend und fest, allerdings nicht unangenehm. Remus wußte nicht, wie er hier rauf reagieren sollte. Nun lag er doch noch mit Snape im Bett in einer innigen Umarmung. Na ja, oder so ähnlich. Severus wachte auch auf, er spürte es wohl, daß er angesehen wurde.  
Severus schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Dann wurde sein Blick etwas verwirrt und beschämt, bis sich seine Züge wieder glätteten und er lächelte. "Ach so. Es ist einer von diesen." Die Worte waren mehr gemurmelt, aber auf die geringe Distanz waren sie gut zu verstehen. Severus nutzte ihre Nähe und zog ihn noch näher, brachte sich dann über den Freund.  
Remus blieben für einen Moment die Worte weg. Was tat Sev da?  
Snape setzte sich über ihm auf, in der gleichen Haltung wie Remus zuvor bei ihm, nur dieses mal Angesicht zu Angesicht und küsste ihn mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Remus wollte protestieren aber mit einer fremden Zunge im Mund war das nicht ganz einfach. Schließlich schnappten beide nach Luft. Und Lupin brachte endlich ein protestierendes "Severus!" hervor.  
Er sah ihn an und brummte nur. Dann küsste er ihn wieder und streckte sich auf ihm aus. Sein schieres Gewicht drückte Remus auf die Matratze ohne Chance auf hochkommen. Remus bekam langsam so etwas wie Angst. "Severus!" Verdammt, er wiederholte sich.  
"Hm?"  
"Was bei Merlins Knochen soll das werden?"  
"Schsch. Du redest zu viel." Seine Hände verbanden sich mit Remus eigenen, immer die Finger abwechselnd. Remus sorgenvolles Ziehen im Magen nahm dadurch nicht unbedingt ab. Sein Körper reagierte langsam auf die Zärtlichkeiten doch sein Verstand sah das ganz anders. Lupin war nicht gefragt worden! Ob er das hier überhaupt wollte.  
Er begann sich zu wehren, versuchte sich zu befreien.  
"Remus, he." Snape sah überrascht aus, während sich Lupin unter ihm herauswand und ihn schnell atmend anstarrte. "Warum wehrst du dich? Warum kämpfst du gegen mich an?"  
Remus schnaufte. "Du bist gerade dabei mich zu vernaschen. Und du hast mich nicht mal vorher gefragt!"  
Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verwirrter dann griff er sich an den Hals und befühlte seine Pulsader die langsam pochte. Etwas panisch sah er sich um und zwickte sich dann in den Arm. Seine Augen wurden größer und Remus beobachtete nicht weniger verwirrt, wie der Slytherin das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und stöhnte. "Ich bin wach." Pause. "Das darf nicht wahr sein."  
Remus begriff blitzartig was hier eigentlich los war. Severus hatte das hier nur für einen erotischen Traum mit ihm gehalten. Deshalb sein Verhalten.  
Das Ziehen im Magen hörte auf und wurde zu einem Kribbeln. *Du meine Güte! So was träumt Sev?* Dieser sah inzwischen wieder zu ihm hin. Remus Infrarot-Nachtsicht verriet ihm das Snape gerade jede Menge Blut in den Kopf schoss und sein Gesicht vermutlich ziemlich rot war. "Wenn du jetzt in dein eigenes Zimmer verschwinden oder mir eine reinhauen willst habe ich dafür vollstes Verständnis."  
Nettes Angebot und Remus spielte ein wenig mit dem Gedanken. Aber Severus hatte es weder böse gemeint noch war er grob zu ihm geworden. Er wollte nur schmusen und ihm nah sein. "Uhm, nein. Es ist schon gut. War ja nicht schlimm. Ich denke ich bleibe hier und wir sparen dir das Feilchen. Ich.." Und in diesem Moment wurde er selbst auch rot. "Habe auch nichts dagegen wenn du mich in den Arm nimmst. Aber zu mehr bin ich einfach noch nicht bereit. Ok?" Sie waren beide allein und es konnte nicht schaden einander Gesellschaft zu leisten. Severus konnte es erst nicht recht glauben doch dann schluckte er und nickte langsam.  
"Okay." Sie rührten sich erst einmal beide eine Weile nicht, um sich dann gleichzeitig, wie abgesprochen, langsam wieder hin zu legen. Dieses mal schlüpften sie unter die richtige Decke, die war weicher.  
Remus zögerte unsicher und warf seinem Bettgefährten einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Missversteh es nicht. Es ist einfach nur unbequem sonst, ja?" Severus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen, deutete aber an, daß er verstanden hatte. Lupin knöpfte sich also rasch die Knöpfe seiner Hose auf und warf sie aus dem Bett. Viel besser.  
Danach lagen sie erst mal eine Weile nur so da und sagten gar nichts. Ihre Gedanken trieben vor sich hin, bis sie mehr und mehr im Grau verliefen. Es dauerte alles in allem nicht mal eine halbe Stunde und sie schliefen allen ernstes wieder ein.  
Seit dieser Nacht schlief Remus freiwillig und von sich aus bei Severus mit im Bett. Sie fühlten sich wohl in der Gegenwart des anderen.  
   

TBC 

FB, Feedback, Kritik, Anregungen?


	7. Zwiegespräch

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel 

Semeda: 

Warum Sev bei dem Kampf wieder auf die Seite der Dunkeln Macht ... *M lieb ankucke und hoffe das sie mich am leben lässt, sonst muß sie mich hinterher eh wieder zusammensetzten, aber bitte in der richtigen Reihenfolge* zurück kehrt wird noch erklärt. Ist ein wichtiger Aspekt behalte es also im Hinterkopf. 

Undurchsichtig... Hm... also es wird in kommenden Kapiteln noch eine menge aufgedeckt und erklärt dafür gibt es wie zu erwarten neue Fragen und Geheimnisse. So ist das eben.

Anbei: Willkommen in der Story. :-)

Vanillia: 

Ich weis das die beiden total OC sind aber was will ich machen? sie verhalten sie sich nun mal in den Flashs die mir meine Plotbunnys antun.

Und ich will die beiden auch gar nicht anders haben. :D

M: 

*freu* Das es ihr immer noch gefällt. Nach all den Strapazen. 

Und Remmy zum Massieren schicken? Kann ich machen. Er springt eh in meinem Kopf rum. 

*ihn aus meinem Gedankenstübchen schleife und mit der anderen Hand Snape bekämpfe der nicht von seinem Liebling getrennt werden will. Kurzerhand krallt er sich also nun an seinem Geliebten fest und ich krieg in nicht mal mit nem Brecheisen ab* *keuch*

Sorry M. Aber dann muß ich Snape auch mitschicken. Sie sind unzertrennlich... Und was die gewisse Szene angeht..: Es ist eine Schande das ich die einzige bin die in en Genuss kommt. Irgendwann mußt du das mal auch anderen zugänglich machen. *mir schon mal vorsorglich mich Wachs präparierte Watte in die Ohren stopfe um meine Armen Trommelfelle vor dem Protestschrei zu schützen*

Silent Rose: 

*ihr ein kleines Malfoy Voodoo Püppchen zuschicke und auch gleich die Silbernen Nadeln mitliefere.* Viel Spaß. *eg*

Shokoluna: 

Frag mal M ob sie dir nicht Remmy klonen kann. Wenn er eh schon bei ihr ist um seine Chiropraktischen Fertigkeiten zu demonstrieren kann sie ihm gleich ein paar Haare oder so stibitzen und daraus ein pichen Werwolf-Klon-Teig herstellen. *hihi* 

Traumhaft ist das Kapitel also? Interessante Formulierung. *schmunzel*

Kirilein: 

@Aber leider allein...: Trag dich auch in die Klon Warteliste ein. Aber bedenke, Remus gibt es nur im Doppelpack mit Sev. Das heißt wenn du Gesellschaft willst mußt du erst mal kucken ob noch platz für zwei neue Hausbewohner ist. Bei mir hat sich das Problem in Wohl gefallen aufgelöst als sich zwei gewisse Personen einen eigenen Talan gebaut haben. Problem Gelöst. 

Und was ihre jeweiligen Gesichtsausdrücke anging... Ich konnte mir die Szene nicht verkneifen. Aber abgesehen von einer Bitte brauchst du nichts zu bezahlen: Weißt du wo ich für einen Himmelblauen Schrankdrachen eine passende Partnerin/passenden Partner finde? Meiner ist auf die beiden Eldar eifersüchtig und nörgelt die ganze zeit rum. Die Monster unterm Bett beschweren sich schon über seine Übellaunigkeit...

Shelley: 

Du bist eine Beta Fee. :-) *schmunzel* Hab ich's nicht geahnt? Jap, man merkt es. :D Was die Absätze angeht: Nein hat sie nicht. Das was du gelesen hast ist nicht das was ich 4 Minuten später on gestellt und damit den alten Text ersetzt habe. Ich hatte zu spät gemerkt das es nicht M´s korrigierte Version ist 

Und der Ischias läuft durch den ganzen Körper von den Füßen bis zum Genick. Das heißt man kann ihn sich überall einklemmen. :´(

Und praktisch mit dem Träumen.. Ja. Ich glaube nämlich nicht das gewisse Träume mit zunehmendem Alter aufhören. Warum auch. Vor allem wenn man das Subjekt des Interesses den Ganzen tag über vor der Nase rumspringen hat. Und jup, sie sind süß. Sollen sie auch sein. (Liegt an der Ernährung wie sie schmecken, jawohl. Hab ich bei Heitzenedera gelesen und ist absolut einleuchtend.) 

Jetzt aber lieber mit der Geschichte weiter mache bevor mich wer erschlägt.  
Grüße: Keeline :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 7 

  
  
Remus wartete eines Abends bis Snape tief eingeschlafen war, dann schlüpfte er vorsichtig aus dem Bett und schlich sich hinaus. Aus der Küche holte er sich eine Kerze und tapste durch das Dunkel. Er wollte in einen der abgelegeneren Seitenflügel des Hauses, er mußte sichergehen, daß er wirklich nicht durch Zufall gefunden oder gehört wurde.

Er zündete die Kerze an, stellte ein Schüsselchen mit getrocknetem Flieder daneben und wartete, bis er sich rundum entspannt und wohl fühlte. Er tat das hier nicht zum ersten Mal. Etwa ein mal die Woche kam er her und sprach zu den Gefallenen und denen die vor ihm da gewesen waren.

Auch wenn der rationale Teil seines Verstandes wußte, daß er im Grunde nur eine Möglichkeit brauchte mit sich selbst zu diskutieren und zu reflektieren blieb er bei dem Zeremoniell. Es tröstete ihn.

"Guten Abend Freunde. Es ist eine Weile her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal zu euch sprach. Ich brauche euren Rat und euer Ohr.... Es hat sich vieles verändert. Das Land macht eine schwere Zeit durch und die Menschen auch. Der dunkler Herrscher ist nun an der Macht und die alten Gesetze gelten nicht mehr. Ich wäre gefallen oder schlimmeres. Es gibt schlimmeres als den Tod.

Der zu dem ich jetzt gehöre hat mich gerettet. Auch, wenn ich dafür einiges hinnehmen mußte. Die 'sie' haben mich und die anderen meiner Art entrechtet. Sie behandeln uns wie wertloses Spielzeug. Severus ist gut zu mir. Doch spüre ich noch immer Widerwillen in mir. Er ist für seine Verhältnisse freundlich, gibt mir zu Essen und Kleidung. Ein Platz zum Schlafen. Und da fängt das Problem an. Ich spüre seine Einsamkeit und sein Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe. Ich rechne es ihm hoch an, daß er mich nicht zwingt. Er könnte es, bin ich ihm doch ausgeliefert, aber er beherrscht sich. Jedenfalls spüre auch ich so etwas wie Zuneigung in mir zu ihm. Mit der Zeit könnte es viel stärker werden, wenn er mir diese Zeit läßt...könnte ich das für ihn werden, was er sich ersehnt. Es ist so widersinnig. Als wir noch frei waren hat er mich verachtet und dafür gesorgt, daß ich fortgehen mußte. Und heute, wo ich sein Eigentum bin, fühlen wir füreinander und er behandelt mich besser als früher." Er fiel wieder in Schweigen, bis er seufzte und der Flamme zunickte. "Danke für euer Ohr." Dann beugte er sich vor und pustete die Kerze aus. Wirklich geholfen hatte es ihm nicht, aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht nur in sich verschließen. Manches mußte ausgesprochen werden. Nur, daß er eben leider alleine war.   
  


(Achtung Flashback vom zweiten Kapitel Endet hier) 

Remus' Erinnerung verlor sich im Grau des Schlafes. Sie waren die letzten und gegenüber dem Rest der Welt alleine. Doch der andere warme Körper an seinem sagte ihm, daß sie zumindest nicht ganz alleine waren. Sie hatten einander. Dieser tröstliche Gedanke begleitete ihn hinab in das was Menschen Träume nennen..

  
  
  


_To be continue...._   
  


FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	8. Unliebsamer Besuch

Das letzte Kapitel war wirklich sehr kurz also gibt es das nächste schon Heute und nicht erst Morgen. 

**Erdbeere:**   
Freut mich dich hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Eine Pflanze aus der Familie der Rosengewächse ist hier stets gern gesehner Gast.   
Und was das zur Sache kommen angeht: Du mußt dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Aber keine Angst, die kriegen ihren Sex schon. ;D  
  
  
**Kirilein: **  
Hm.. bis wir eine kleine Armee von Klonkriegern (mich giggelnd in eine paralleles Multiversum rette um M´s Groll zu entgehen) herangezogen haben (ich kann auch welche anpflanzen, hab noch ein paar Werwolf und ZTM Setzlinge da) kann ich dir ja meine leihen. Sie gehen dann immer Reihum ein paar Tage zu dir und ein paar Tage zu den jeweils anderen die auch Ableger haben möchten. Dann könnt ihr alle die Zwei erst mal testen.   
Und Azur.. nun... wir finden schon noch wen für ihn, er muß sich wohl gedulden oder selber jemanden Suchen. Er wartet ja immer noch auf Fuchur, aber ob der ihn erhört steht in den Sternen.   
Story: Und ich bin mir auch sicher das sich Remus über deine Ratschläge sehr freuen würde. Und leid tun können sie einem wirklich beide. Aber wenn sie erst mal richtig zusammen sind wird's besser. *grins*  
  
  
**M: **  
@Macht: Tut mir leid, hab in den letzten paar Tagen zuviel Mischmasch im Internet konsumiert. Das hat mein Gehirn aufgeweicht.   
@Lieb: Weiß ich doch :)  
@Buch: Ist super nicht? Und auch sehr bildlich. *gnihihi*  
@Poppelpack: *auch rot werde und grinse und schnell mal im YM nachschaue ob noch alles da ist wo ich es letztes mal gefunden habe*   
@Prüfung: Klar, die hat vorrang. Alles andere muß erst mal hinten anstehen. Aber danach machen wir ein Fass auf! :D :D :D :D  
@Klonen: Wie gesagt, wir können auch Setzlinge verwenden. Nur gießen und immer schön in die Sonne stellen und ab und an mit ihnen sprechen und über die neunen Blätter streicheln dann wachsen sie auch schön. *mir das durchlese und mit roten Wangen Kopf ein paar mal auf die Tastatur dotze* ARG!   
  
  
**Ja-Ma:**  
Ob ich mich das traue? Sicher doch, denn ich habe die beste Lebensversicherung die man als Mensch nur haben kann. *Kleiner Seiteneinwurf am Rande: Es ist stets zu empfehlen sich mächtige Wesen zum Freund zu machen.*   
Und ja: Das nächste Kapitel ist länger. *nach unten deute*   
  
  
**Silent Rose: **  
Voodoo Puppen gibt es wirklich. Wir haben uns eine aus Cuba mitgebracht. Du brachst nur ein bisschen Haar, Stoff und einen Fingernagel des betreffenden. Evola. :D Und was den Urlaub angeht: Wer braucht den nicht?   
Zu kurzes Kapitel? Ok, das nächste ist wie schon erwähnt länger. *"Eich" mache*   
Regenbogen und Nacht sollen sich treffen? Werden sie - aber noch nicht sofort. Noch ein wenig Geduld. :) *weiß das ich gemein bin aber ich muß mich auch Kapitel für Kapitel an das posting halten, kann hier ja nicht einfach durcheinander hupfen. Das würde die Chronologie über den Haufen werfen die ohnehin etwas undurchsichtig ist*  
  
  
**Shokoluna:**  
Klar vermisst er die anderen. Er ist ja fast ganz alleine. Das er sich da Severus als Bezugsperson aussucht (aussuchen muß?) ist doch ganz natürlich. Und er ist ja auch ein leckerer Anblick, gelle?  
*Shokoluna auch auf die Snape-Lupin Warteliste Setze* Ok, Mädels, ist notiert. *schmunzel*   
  
Aber nun zum neuen Kapitel 8:*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kapitel 8

Als es hart und einlassfordernd klopfte sah Lupin überrascht auf. Severus bekam nur sehr selten Besuch und als Hausbesitzer hatte er natürlich auch einen Schlüssel weswegen er nicht würde klopfen müßen. Er hatte es bisher noch nie gehabt, daß er alleine war, wenn es klopfte. Für gewöhnlich war Snape selbst gegangen. Es klopfte erneut, drängender. Unsicher stand er auf und stellte sich an die Tür. Ja oder nein? Schließlich griff er doch nach der Klinke und öffnete. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der ihn wütend anblitzte. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Ist dein Herr da?"  
"Nein."  
"Ich werde warten. Und zu dir wollte ich auch." Er drückte Lupin seine Reiserobe in die Arme sowie seinen Hut. Hätte er einen Koffer gehabt den unzweifelhaft auch.  
Als würde er hier wohnen marschierte er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf eine der Couchen. Orderte sich ein Glas Scotch. Lupin sah ihn nur wiederwillig an, am liebsten hätte er ihn rausgeschmissen aber das war leider keine der sich bietenden Möglichkeiten.  
Abrupt stand Malfoy wieder auf und stellte sich ganz nah vor ihn. "Es ist eine Beleidigung für alle Todesser wie du dich wagst aufzulehnen. Wenn du nicht Severus gehören würdest würde ich es dir hier und jetzt zeigen. Aber er würde wohl etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich sein Spielzeug kaputt mache." Er griff Remus in die Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück und ihn nach unten. Versuchte ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. "Aber: ich weiß, daß Snape frühestens in einer Stunde wieder zurück ist. Mir wurde berichtet, daß er sich in der Nocturngasse mit neuen Zutaten eindeckt. Wir haben also genug Zeit, um dir eine Erste schon viel zu lange ausgebliebene Lektion in Demut zu geben." Mit der freien Hand riss er an Remus' Kleidung und diesem wurde es entgültig zuviel. "Nein!" Er versuchte hoch zu kommen, sich zu wehren bis er einen Holzstab an der Kehle spürte. Malfoys Zauberstab. "Du wist dich ausziehen, auf den Rücken legen und die Beine breit machen. Wenn nicht, werde ich dir dabei helfen!" Der Tonfall machte klar, daß er nur nüchterne Tatsachen nannte. Eiskalt.  
Remus' panischer Verstand klinkte sich aus, das war einfach zuviel für ihn. Stattdessen kam das Andere Ich in ihm hervor. Das, was er sonst so sicher und tief in sich verbarg. Was nicht heraus durfte.  
Es wohnten zwei Seelen in der Brust dieses Körpers. So unterschiedlich wie nur irgend möglich.  
Erlitt der sanftmütige Remus Lupin zu große Schmerzen, spürte zu große Angst oder rasenden Zorn, dann trat seine menschliche Seite zurück und der Wolf betrat die Bühne. Es war dann noch immer der Körper des Menschen, aber der Geist des Wolfes. Ohne die menschlichen Skrupel und Bedenken. Und die gelbäugige Bestie stürzte sich ohne zu Zögern auf Remus' Gegner.  
  
  
Als Severus eine halbe Stunde später nach Hause kam saß Malfoy, mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz lehnend, vor der Haustür und kam gerade erst wieder zu sich. Einen zynisch grinsenden Snape vor sich zu haben, wenn man das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, war nichts wirklich erfreuliches. "Du hast es wieder versucht?" Malfoy knirschte mit den Zähnen und kämpfte sich ohne Hilfe hoch. Die ihm Snape auch nicht gewährt hätte.  
"Ich werde ihn persönlich auspeitschen. Oder, mit dem Cruciatus belegen. Am besten beides. Und ich werde ihn mir gefügig machen. In welcher Reihenfolge überlege ich mir noch. Und wehe du weigerst dich ihn mir auszuliefern. Er hat mich tätlich angegriffen! Ein Niederer!" "Für etwas Niederes ist es doch wirklich erstaunlich, daß er immer mit dir hochrangigem Todesser fertig wird. Er hat nicht mal einen Zauberstab, an deiner Stelle wäre mir das peinlich."  
"Er ist dein Sklave und *du* hast ihn nicht unter Kontrolle. Er sollte längst nur noch fragen, wie man es gerne hätte, statt dessen ist er wilder, als er es zu unserer Schulzeit je war."  
Snape verschränkte missbilligend die Arme. "Du schätzt Heißblütigkeit nur bei deinen Reitpferden und deine Bettgenossen sollen sich dir bedingungslos unterwerfen. Ich ziehe es vor, wenn meine Partner noch Temperament haben. Ich würde Zustände bekommen, wenn sie oder er nur apathisch auf dem Rücken oder Bauch liegen und mich machen lassen."  
"Findest du möglicherweise Gefallen daran ihn immer wieder zu überwinden?" Das war Etwas, das er würde akzeptieren können. Das war hin und wieder ganz reizvoll. Das dreckige Grinsen, das sich auf Lucius Gesicht stahl ließ Snapes Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen werden. Die Abscheu vor dem Anderen wurde immer größer.  
"Nein, ich muß ihn nicht mit Gewallt zwingen. Wenn man weiß wie man ihn behandeln muß ist er sehr umgänglich."  
Malfoy kam da so eine Ahnung. Lupins Augen fehlte dieser besondere Ausdruck. Diese ruhig gewordene Akzeptanz, die Diener sonst an sich hatten, resigniertes Gebrochensein. "Aber du schläfst doch mit ihm, oder? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß du ihn dir nur einfach so zur Zerstreuung hältst. Das wäre die pure Verschwendung." Sehr sachte befühlte er das sich bildende Feilchen, das sein linkes Auge zu zieren begann. Unter seiner Kleidung hatte er noch weitere blaue Flecke, die Bestie hatte ihn einige Male quer durch den Raum geschleudert.  
Er schwor sich, daß Lupin noch lange an die Vergeltung hierfür denken würde.  
"Natürlich teilt er das Bett mit mir, glaubst du ich habe ihn nur so zur Dekoration?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was willst du eigentlich hier?"  
"Ich wollte ihn zu einer Disziplinierungsmaßnahme mitnehmen, beim letzten Treffen war er schon handgreiflich geworden und jetzt wieder. Ich werde es ihm austreiben." Offensichtlich war er von dem Übergriff noch mitgenommen sonst hätte ihm der lauernde Tonfall schon einen Hinweiß gegeben.  
"So? Und das alles ohne mich zu fragen? Nein, Lucius. Er gehört mir und hat, als er sich wehrte, nur mein Eigentum vor Beschädigung bewahrt. Ich werde ihn selbst maßregeln. Aber du *mein Freund*" Und seine Stimme wurde leise und drohend. Es war der Ton, der schon einige Schüler in Tränen ausbrechen hatte lassen als er noch lehrte. "Du wirst ihn nie wieder anfassen. Und wenn ich rausfinde, daß du ihm was über Dritte antun willst, werde ich *dich* persönlich dafür heranziehen." Er öffnete die Eingangstür und ohne noch einmal zu ihm hin zu sehen ging er hinein, schlug sie dann geräuschvoll zu. Diskussion beendet.  
Oben am Treppenaufgang saß Lupin auf der obersten Stufe und sah mit angezogenen Knien zu ihm runter. Unsicher wartend.  
"Keine Angst, er ist weg."  
"Bist du mir böse oder bekommst du jetzt wegen mir Ärger?" Er schmunzelte beruhigend. "Weder noch. Er kann sich auch nicht alles rausnehmen was er will. Auch wenn er zu den oberen 5 zählt. Immerhin gehörst du zu mir und nicht ihm. Was die Bestrafung angeht weiß ich schon etwas:" Er lächelte leicht dann hob er den rechten Zeigefinger belehrend. "Du schreibst mir 10 mal in Schönschrift: *Ich werde nie wieder Fremden die Tür aufmachen.* Hat dir das deine Mum nicht gesagt?"  
Remus seufzte gelöst. "Schon, ist aber eine Weile her. Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken."  
Und das war´s.  
"Weißt du Severus, ich glaube, das mit der Strafe hatte sich Malfoy irgendwie anders vorgestellt."  
"Das ist nicht unser Problem. Der kann sich seine Strafe dahin stecken wo die Sonne nicht scheint."  
Auch wieder wahr.  
  
  
Severus hatte hiernach genug. Er konnte es nachfühlen, daß sie ihn reizvoll fanden. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, einen feinen Körperbau mit heller Haut sowie langen Beinen, elegante Hände und wirkte stets etwas abweisend. Das provozierte natürlich und berührte uralte Instinkte.  
Ihm selbst gefiel Remus in gewisser Weise auch, aber er schätzte viel eher sein Wesen und seine Anwesenheit. War Remus nicht im Haus, sondern im Garten, wirkte das ganze Gebäude gleich viel größer und leerer. Kälter. Und deswegen wollte er Remus auch schützen. Er brauchte und mochte ihn.  
Leider war es ihm nicht möglich einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Es war den Unfreien bei Todesstrafe verboten einen zu besitzen oder zu benutzen. Also mußte er etwas anderes finden. In seinem Arbeitszimmer vollendete er nach langer Überlegung einen Brief und gab ihn seinem Falken mit. Damit würde er zwar am Rande der Legalität balancieren, aber besser so, als daß Lupin gebrochen wurde. Oder sogar starb.  
Als das erledigt war ging er zu Remus' Zimmer und klopfte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und ein ´Herein` wies ihm den Weg. Remus lag auf seinem Bett und las in einem Heft. Es waren Bilder und sie alle bewegten sich. "Ein Comic?" Er trat näher und versuchte sich nicht von den vielen unterschiedlichen Bewegungen verwirren zu lassen. "Du hast diese Leidenschaft immer noch nicht aufgegeben?" Vor fast 20 Jahren in der Schule hatte er sich von seinem bisschen Geld auch schon immer in Hogsmade Comics gekauft und sie soweit möglich gesammelt. Damals waren es soweit er sich dunkel erinnerte Green Ring und der Silver Rider. Die Auswahl war damals wesendlich kleiner gewesen als Heute. Und Jetzt? "Immer noch die?"  
"Es sind die gleichen, du hast mir doch Gestern meine Sachen aus Dover holen lassen. Und darunter auch meine Kiste mit Comics. Ich brauche Zerstreuung."  
"Ich kritisiere dich ja gar nicht." Er griff sich einen Badly-Man aus der Kiste und blätterte darin herum. "Hm.. Remus?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich habe veranlasst, daß du zwei ´Awe Charm´s´ bekommst. Es wird nicht so sein, als wäre es ein Zauberstab, aber mit entsprechendem Training und ein wenig Übung wird es dir genauso gute Dienste leisten. Ich kann nicht immer da sein, um dich zu schützen, es ist die beste Alternative, die wir haben." Remus sah auf sein Heft hinunter. "Ein Awes... hm.. Dann sollte ich mich wohl schon mal an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Danke Severus." Der Werwolf sah wieder hoch. "Übermorgen ist Vollmond."  
"Ich weiß, und dein Trank ist schon fertig. Noch mal, um zum Thema zurück zu kommen. Lies am besten noch mal deine *Ring*´s durch. Das könnte dir wirklich helfen. Schließlich geht es hier um Handmagie." Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und dann ging Severus wieder.  
  
   

TBC 

FB, Feedback, Kritik, Anregungen?


	9. Spannungen

**Silent Rose: **  
Comic: Klar darfst du es für eine spätere Story aufgreifen wenn du magst. :D Ich lese selbst mit Leidenschaft Comics wie Green Lantern, Batman und Flash. Aber auch der Silversurfer und Spectre faszinieren mich. Da bot es sich einfach an. :)  
@Blondy: Jo, Malfoy hat schon mal einen ordentlichen Dämpfer bekommen.   
@Vodoo: Ne, versucht habe ich es noch nie. Glaube auch nicht das das funktioniert.   
Und die Chronologie... jap. Muß sein. 

**M: **

SW macht Spaß. Außerdem: Ist einfach etwas das sich anbietet. Es ist eine fortschrittliche Welt in der Fast alles möglich ist. Was dazu einlädt sich hier und da ein Element zu borgen. 

@Der Rest. Das haben wir ja schon am Telephon besprochen. *g* 

**KiKi:**

Ok, ich pflanze dir auch noch einen Setzling ein. Einmal Severus. Müsste so in 7 bis 8 tagen reif und bereit zum Pflücken sein. 

Und was die Chaps angeht: Es gib alle 2 Tage ein neues. Aber je nach dem wie viel ich anderweitig zu tun habe werde sie länger oder kürzer. 

**Erdbeere. **

Ich schreibe momentan nebenbei an einer purer Legolas Snape Slash Shorty. Wenn ihr sie gelesen habt seit ihr etwas beruhigt und könnt wieder entspannt Nacht weiterlesen. :) Ok? 

**Shokoluna: **

Draco? Oh. :D Das dürfte dir gefallen. Er bekommt einen netten Auftritt als Entführungsopfer. Mehr kann ich aber noch nicht sagen. Wegen dem Plot. 

**Vanilla:**

Awe Charms sind eine Eigenkreation von mir. Ich brauchte einen Zauberstab Ersatz. Aber sie werden noch näher beschrieb sobald sie zum Einsatz kommen. Sehr nützlich. 

Und Malfoy... Es muß in jeder Story einen Bösewicht geben und dieses Mal hat Lucius dieses Los gezogen. 

**Gracie: **

Danke**. **

**Kirilein:**

Klone: Sie wachsen. Es kucken schon die ersten Grünen Spitzen aus der erde. Solange sie Licht und Wasser bekommen werden sie bald soweit sein. :) 

@ Wehtun: JOH! Recht so, Kirilein! Gewalt erzeugt Gegengewalt. 

@Hulk. War mir beim nochmaligen Drüberlesen auch aufgefallen deswegen schreib ich auch extra dazu das Remus dann KEINE Metamorphose durchmacht. *g*

@Vitrine: Ich glaube nicht das er da reinpasst. Erinnert mich an die Geschichte in der unsere Helden als Miniatur Menschen unterwegs sind... Und Remus eine Küchenlampe für den Vollmond hält. *kicher*

@Schönschrift: Wie soll er ihn denn sonst bestrafen? Vielleicht Morgen Früh Frische Brötchen beim Frühstück oder das er ihm Hilft die Tränkeflecken aus seiner Arbeitsrobe zu kriegen? *grins* Alles andere verbietet sich von selbst. *bestimmt nicke* 

**Ja-Ma: **

Du meine güte du mußt doch nicht gleich knien! TBC gibt es alle zwei Tage, keine Sorge. Und danke das dir die Story gefällt. :) 

_Anbei Info: Die beschriebene Frau ist keine Mary Sue. Ich benötigte einfach einen Weiblichen Charakter bei den Todessern und da es außer höchstens Nacissa da meines Wissens nach keine Gibt dachte ich sie mir halt aus. _

Kapitel 9

Er schob Remus hinter sich und griff seinen Zauberstab fester. "Er gehört mir. Mir alleine und ich kann mit ihm tun, was ich will. Ich kann ihn foltern, missbrauchen oder töten. Ihn hungern lassen oder beliebig erniedrigen. Ich kann ihn aber auch nur meine Korrespondenz erledigen und die Blumen im Wintergarten gießen lassen. Ihn auch bis an die Zähne bewaffnen, wenn ich mich dadurch sicherer fühle. Es ist meine, ganz allein meine Sache, wie ich mit ihm umgehe. Und wenn ich ihn nicht zerbrechen will, dann tue ich es nicht!" Die meisten Todesser sahen ihn konsterniert an, einige auch wütend oder ernüchtert.   
"Dann mußt du ihn aber auch soweit unter Kontrolle haben, daß wir uns bedenkenlos von ihm umgeben lassen können. Wir können nicht tolerieren, daß er unsere Sicherheit gefährdet. Kannst du uns das garantieren?" Der grimmig starrende Tränkemeister richtete sich noch ein Stück weiter auf. "Ich kann euch garantieren, daß er nicht als Erster angreifen wird. Aber wenn ihr ihn angreift ist alles offen."  
Das veränderte nicht wirklich etwas. Der Gedanke, daß sich die Entrechteten überhaupt wehren könnten war unbequem. Bisher hatte man sie über Furcht und Terror klein halten können.  
Dennoch zerstreuten sie sich wieder. Was sollten sie auch sonst tun? Snape hatte ja all diese von ihm genannten Rechte.   
Remus seinerseits hatte es satt, sich bei diesen Treffen immer Stundenlang in der Gesellschaft von Leuten aufzuhalten, die ihn am liebsten Umbringen, beschlafen oder wie Dreck behandelt hätten. Es wurde auch irgendwann langweilig, wenn man immer nur dieselben Gesichter sah und die Gespräche der hohen Herren und Damen immer nur um dieselben Themen gingen. Zumal er sich ja weder hätte beteiligen dürfen oder wollen.   
Also saß er inzwischen bei diesen Veranstaltungen auf einem bequemen Kissen seitlich von Severus' Sessel und las in einem ebenfalls mitgebrachten Buch. Das war eine angenehme Ablenkung von dem um sich herum.  
Unerwartet hockte sich jemand vor ihn und als er den Blick hob wurde aus der Silhouette eine Frau. Vielleicht 35 oder 40. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Eigentlich wollte ich nur dein Gesicht sehen. Du warst so vertieft... Was liest du denn?" Er sah sie ein kurzen Moment lang an, dann sah er verwirrt auf den Einband. "Ähm.. 101 Klassische Irrtümer der Schwarzen Magie." "Ist es gut?" "Es ist informativ." Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Hals und das silberne (es war kein echtes Silber sondern Weißgold) gewundene Band das darum lag. Der Rabe, der eine Schlange in seinen Krallen hielt, mit gespreizten Flügeln. Das Wappen der Snapes. "Wer ist denn dein Herr?" Sie wußte es, wollte es aber aus seinem Mund hören. Denn irgendetwas war an dem Bild, das sich ihr bot, auf eine unbestimmbare Art falsch. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. "Der Name des Herrn ist Jahwe." "Wie bitte?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch er sah nur ruhig und ehrlich zurück. Severus beugte sich seitlich zu ihm herunter. "Alles okay?" "Sicher." Remus drehte den Kopf und lächelte zu ihm hoch. Seine schmalen Lippen erwiderten das Lächeln dann wand er den Blick ihr zu und aus dem warmen Ton wurde etwas höffliches. "Miss Ice?" Die Frau winkte ab. "Schon gut."  
Sie würde sich über ihn informieren. Und wer oder was dieses "Jahwe" war. 

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	10. Kälte und Blut

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel 

@ **Kirilein. **

Nicht? Nicht mit den mini Charas? ist ne Weihnachtsstory. Ich schau mal ob ich den Titel irgendwo finde.   
Wolf ärgern: Ne, besser nicht. *g*  
Ohrstöpsel: Ob das so klug ist? So hört er ja wenigstens wenn sich ihm ein Feind nähert oder sich wer mit wem anders gegen ihn bespricht. Hat ja gute Ohren der Liebe Lupin.  
Wappen: Hm.. ich bin in Heraldik nicht so bewandert aber ich denke darüber nach.  
  
@ ** Silent Roses:**

Bellatrix Lestrange? Hm... muß mir entkommen sein.  
Und Remus muß sich halt seinen Mitmenschen anpassen. Wenn die gemein sind muß er auch auf der Hut sein. Und wer ist ein besserer Lehrer im Überleben als Snape?  
  
@ ** M:**

Wenn dir dein Vater ans Leder geht ist er noch wesendlich mutiger als ich dachte. ICH würde dich nicht angreifen. Ich mag meine intakte Anatomie viel zu gerne.  
Außerdem wachst du Immi mäßig doch eh schnell wieder auf.  
Drache: Danke noch mal. Er ist hell auf von ihr begeistert.   
Sev/Remmy: Du weißt ja schon was ich dir dazu sagte. *zerknirscht*  
  


@** Erdbeere: **

*lächel* Weiß ich doch Erdbeerchen. Aber meine Plotbunnys sind nun mal Hyperaktiv da lässt sich nichts machen. Du müsstest sie mal sehen. Wie die Flummys.   
Sev/Lego: Hm.. es ist noch in Arbeit. Ich wusste zwar schon die grobe Handlung aber ich wusste nicht wie ich ihn A da hin kriege und wie ich B einen vernünftigen Schluss hinkriege.  
Das erste Chap hab ich zwar schon aber ich bin noch nicht damit zufrieden. Und da ich auch noch an "Jenseits" fertig korrigiere kann es noch ein kleines Weilchen dauern. 

**Shokoluna: **

Jap. Draco für alle. (Und alle für Draco?)  
  
**Vanilla: **

Evola: Siehe Kapitel Unten.  
  
**JayCee: **

Also DIE beiden töten Malfoy nicht, soviel sei gesagt. Zumindest nicht in Nacht. In -Jenseits- vielleicht aber nicht in -Nacht-. Und Ja: Sie verbringen eine schöne Nacht zusammen. Aber nicht nur eine. *mich kichernd duck um den protestierenden WANN?? Rufen zu entgehen*  
  
  
  
  
Grüße: Keeline :). :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

24 Stunden später  


  
Seine Arme schmerzten und warmes Rot tropfte ihm seine Finger hinab. So sehr versuchte er gegen die silbernen Schellen anzukommen. Doch bis auf Schmerzen und blutige Handgelenke brachte es nichts. Die Frau, wunderschön aber so kalt wie flüssiger Stickstoff, strich mit ihren langen scharfen Krallenfingernägeln über seine Oberarme, seine Brust. Hinterließ auf ihrem Weg rote Pfade die auch zu bluten begannen und langsam hinab rannen. Als sich ihre vollen Lippen hart auf seine pressten kniff er die Augen zu. Sie schien nicht zufrieden, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ungeduldig während sie ihm mit rascher Hand die Hose öffnete und hinein glitt. Sie war so kalt, daß es weh tat.  
Erschrocken japste er auf. "Severus!" *Hilf mir!* Sie hatte die Chance genutzt und ihre Zunge in seinen Mund geschoben. Plötzlich und unvermittelt hielt sie inne und zog sich ein Stück zurück.  
"Was?"  
Er blinzelte sie verständnislos an. Was meinte sie?  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt? Severus?"  
Er nickte langsam.  
"Severus Snape?"  
Wieder Nicken.  
Sie zog ernüchtert ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Sie war jetzt auf einer normalen zivilisierten Konservations-Distanz. "Also doch. Du mußt Lupin sein. Remus Lupin. Das Spielzeug von Snape. Es wird so manches über euch geredet und ich habe einiges über euch gehört. Aber das, was ich selbst sah, läßt mich doch gewisse Zweifel haben." Sie strich ihm das gewellte Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen.  
"Irgendwann vergisst man, daß ihr nicht immer nur Hüllen wart. Man vergisst euch in die Augen zu sehen und wie ihr ausseht, ihr werdet alle gleich, deswegen erkannte ich dich auch nicht gleich wieder. Aber es ärgert mich schon: Daß ich es nicht gleich gesehen habe... Du bist noch vollkommen unangetastet."  
Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Was meinen Sie?"  
"Du hast noch deine Seele. Und wie es aussieht hat auch keiner Versucht dich zu brechen. Dafür bist du zu sanft. Hättest du dich erfolgreich verteidigen müßen wärst du abgehärteter. Und dabei ist er doch die Nummer 2. Noch höher im Rang als Lucius."  
Remus sagte dazu nichts, was hätte er auch antworten sollen ohne Severus zu belasten? Sie langte jedenfalls um ihn herum und öffnete die Schellen.  
Er nahm dies als Zeichen, daß er nun nicht mehr nur ein Stück Fleisch für sie war.  
"Wieso bin ich hier?"  
Sie leckte sich das Blut von den Fingern, das an seinen Fesseln geklebt hatte. Ihm wurde bei diesem Anblick etwas schlecht. "Für gewöhnlich teilen wir untereinander unsere Diener. Für eine Nacht oder so tauschen wir. Zur Zerstreuung und Abwechslung, zum Vergnügen. Und so hat mir Lucius dich geschickt. Nur, daß du ihm nicht gehörst." Sie musterte ihn noch eine Sekunde, sah zu wie er leicht beschämt seine Hose schloss. "Eigentlich schade. Du bist attraktiv und dein Blut hat einen interessanten Beigeschmack. Es hätte sehr Reizvoll werden können. Aber wenn dich Severus nicht von sich aus teilt kann ich dich nicht annehmen. Er bewacht dich wie ein Kleinod." Sie ging ohne weitere Erklärungen für ein paar Minuten raus und drückte ihm dann ein nasses Tuch in die Hand. "Mach dich sauber, der Geruch macht mich unruhig." Daß sie sich dabei auf die Flüssigkeit bezog, die noch immer aus seinen Adern rann war klar. Dann warf sie sich einen Umhang über und machte dasselbe mit ihm. Soweit zufrieden griff sie ihn sich und zog ihn hinaus. Er trottete und stolperte hinter ihr her, er wagte nicht Widerstand zu leisten, denn sie war nicht ganz Mensch.  
Und er hatte weder eine Möglichkeit sich gegen die Untote zu verteidigen noch wäre er dazu in der Verfassung gewesen. Der Blutverlust und die sie umgebende Kälte zermürbten ihn. Außerhalb der Hauses - Remus fröstelte in der kalten Luft noch mehr - legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und disapparierte.  
  
Sie kamen vor einem dunklen Herrenhaus wieder in die Realität zurück. Die Eiskönigin brachte ihn wohl zu Malfoy, um hier den ihr zustehenden Ersatz für ihn zu erhalten. Er überlegte wegzulaufen, doch allzu weit würde er wohl nicht kommen.  
Als sich allerdings die dicke Holztür öffnete war es nicht der große blonde Mann mit dem er gerechnet hatte, sondern ein großer Schwarzhaariger.  
"Sev!" Es war nicht einmal eine Sekunde die Snape brauchte um den Stab zu senken, Remus zu sich heranzuziehen und hinter sich in Sicherheit - aus seiner Sicht - zu bringen. Er trug noch immer seinen Reisemantel, er konnte gerade erst Heim gekommen sein.  
"Miss Ice?"  
Sie machte eine Geste "Ich wollte ihn nur zurückgeben. Lucius hat sich einen schlechten Scherz mit mir erlaubt. Oder mit uns. Das kannst du sehen wie du willst."  
Er nickte ihr zu, als Zeichen daß er ihre Worte verstanden hatte, ließ eines seiner seltenen "Danke" hören und wartete, daß sie ging. Er wußte nicht was passiert war, welche Rolle sie gespielt hatte, nur, daß sie ihm Remus gebracht und dieser das Haus nie von sich aus verlassen hätte. Also blieb er neutral, bis er wußte, wen er zur Rechenschaft ziehen mußte für das, was er noch in Erfahrung bringen würde.  
Sie zeigte ein weißes kühles Lächeln und war fort. Snape sah noch einen Moment dorthin, wo sie gerade noch war, sicherstellend, daß sie auch wirklich weg war und schloss dann die Tür. Drückte sie noch mal an, bis das Schloss zum zweiten Mal klickte und noch eins weiter einharkte.  
Paranoia war in diesen Zeiten eine der besten Verbündeten, die man nur haben konnte.  
Dann wandte er sich sofort Remus zu. Der lehnte gegen die nächste Wand und war Kreidebleich. Severus zog ihm mit geübten Bewegungen den Mantel aus und besah sich die allmählich gerinnenden Schnittverletzungen, sowie die ebenfalls blutigen Handgelenke. Die hatte es noch am schlimmsten getroffen. Es rannen immer noch rote Bahnen seine Haut und Finger hinab.  
Er fühlte seinen Puls am Hals und beobachtete die Reizreaktion der Iris. "Dein Puls flattert und du bist eiskalt. Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich würde sagen: Du bist massiv unterkühlt." Remus nickte langsam mit klappernden Zähnen. Als er mal auf dem See vor der Schule beim Eislaufen eingebrochen war hatte er sich ähnlich gefühlt. Es tat richtig weh.  
Severus zog ihn mit sich zum Bad, wo er die Wanne vollaufen ließ und einen speziellen Badezusatz hinzufügte. Dann half er ihm beim ausziehen und stützte beim in die Wanne steigen. Dankbar versank Remus in der Wärme die er unter anderen Umständen als viel zu heiß empfunden hätte. Langsam lockerten sich seine Muskeln und die Haut begann zu kribbeln, trotzdem würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis ihn die Wärme durch und durch erwärmt hatte. Sein ganzes Inneres fühlte sich an wie erstarrt.  
Zerschlagen streckte er sich und atmete bewusst die warme feuchte Luft ein. Der Zusatz roch etwas seltsam, nicht unangenehm, aber weder nach Kiefer oder einem anderen klassischen Ingredienz. Im Gegensatz dazu brannte der Zusatz aber auch nicht in den offenen Wunden, legte statt dessen eine ganz feine Schicht darüber und linderte das einsetzende Brennen, als Leben in die Haut zurück kehrte. Severus schüttete noch etwas mehr von der Substanz nach und der Schmerz verstummte gänzlich, die Oberflächenschnitte schlossen sich fühlbar. Severus saß die ganze Zeit über auf dem Wannenrand und passte wohlwollend auf ihn auf, bis er wieder Farbe bekam und auch die letzten Zeugnisse des Abends abschüttelte. "Remus?" Die schläfrig gesenkten Lieder hoben sich und er sah in lebendiges Braun. Seine Seele hatte keinen Schaden genommen.  
Severus wußte nicht, ob er mehr über seine Rückkehr oder diese Tatsache erleichtert war. "Ich muß dich kurz allein lassen bin aber gleich zurück. Ertrink mir nicht." Halb Scherz, halb ernst.  
Der Freund nickte und nach etwa 10 Minuten kam Severus schon wieder zurück. In der einen Hand einen der schon bekannten Flakons und in der anderen Verbände für seine Handgelenke haltend. Remus lächelte schwach zu ihm hoch als ihm der Hausherr aus der Wanne half und in ein flauschiges übergroßes Handtuch wickelte. *Er wird immer für mich da sein.*  
  


_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	11. In Sicherheit

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel 

**Pe: **

Ja, Ice spielt noch eine Rolle. Und du darfst sie ruhig verdächtig finden. Sie ist Todesserin.

**M:**

Gedenke derer die sich die Fingerkuppen flach tippen. Wenn du deine Prüfung hinter dir hast will ich endlich 3 Nächte lesen! *Heul!!!* Und Echoey auch! :D

**Kirilein: **

Naja, wenn man dir in die weiche stelle unter den Rippen fast um dich zu foppen quietschst du bestimmt auch. Man ist da einfach naturgemäß kitzelig. :-)

**Besserweis**

*Besserweis herzlich willkommen heiße* 

Zuviel des Lobes! *erröte* Ich gebe mir natürlich mühe wenn ich schreibe aber es dient eigentlich nur meiner Beschäftigung auf Busfahrten. Und meinem Vergnügen wenn ich von meiner Beta gelobt werde. *schmunzel*

Und ich mußte einfach Severus und Remus nehmen. Ich bin von ihnen besessen. Da hilft auch kein Exorzist. 

Malfoy.. Nun ich brachte einen Schurken. Und jemand der Potter mit dem Todesfluch belegen wollte (in Buch und Film belegt. Währe die Elfe nicht da gewesen hätte es keinen 3-7 Teil mehr gegeben) ist definitiv ein Schurke. Er läuft fast schon mit einem Schild um den Hals herum: Bad, mad and Evil!

Ihre Gefühle.. Hm... wirkt Remus nicht etwas lethargisch zuweilen? Shelly hat das schon mal erwähnt und sie hat natürlich recht. Ich versuchte das mit seinem Bullemie Versuch zu erklären und hoffe es war ersichtlich. Und ansonsten.. Bin ich ziemlich gemein zu Remus... *über mich selbst den Kopf schüttel* Er wird dauernd in prekäre Situationen verwickelt. 

Sev... nun, er braucht Remus. Um sich nicht selbst zu verlieren. Sich nicht einfach von der Dunkelheit mitreisen zu lassen. Lupin ist sein Gewissen und die Erinnerung daran das er noch immer Werte hat die er nicht aufgeben möchte. 

Humor... nun eigentlich war es nur eine Einzige Szene die mir im Kopf rumfiel. Ich schrieb sie und zeigte sie M. Sie war begeistert und wollte mehr. Das überraschte mich. Es war nur als Szene gedacht. Irgendwoher aus irgendeiner Wirklichkeitsvariante gezogen. Aber wie es weitergehen könnte. ... Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Aber da war potential also schrieb ich noch etwas weiter. Und weiter und weiter.. Naja das Ergebnis sieht man ja. Zu Anfang fürchtete ich das es eine Dark-Fic würde. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich hatte genug von den Dingern gelesen um mich zur Kompensation auf Quietschsüße Storys stürzen zu müssen. Es war zu traurig. Und so verwob sich Snapes Ironie und Sarkasmus in meinem Kopf mit Lupins Liebenswürdigkeit. Es wurde eine Düstere Geschichte aber da von den Beiden dominiert noch immer hoffnungsvoll. Ich wollte das die Geschichte erfreut und man mitfiebert. Ob mir das gelungen ist kann ich nicht beurteilen aber euch gefällt sie wohl gut. *freu*

Die Awe Charms... Ja sie werden noch eingehend erwähnt. Ich brauchte für Remus einen Zauberstab Ersatz da seiner ja verloren gegangen war und er keinen neuen bekommen durfte.  Aber wie sollte er sich sonst wehren? Zähnefletschen und beißen? Eher nicht. Deswegen diese Dinger. Anbei, ich habe sie mir ausgedacht. Es gibt sie nicht wirklich. Abgesehen vielleicht von meiner Magic the Gathering Kartenreihe aus denen sie entlehnt sind. 

Lucius die Zweite: *begeistert die Delle in der Wand betrachte an der diese mit Schwung mit einer Stirn zusammen gestoßen ist* Bravo, noch ein paar mal und er macht nie wieder Sev, Remmy oder jemand anderem Ärger. Entweder weil er es dann gelernt hat oder einen Schädelbruch davon trägt. Mir ist beides gleichrecht.

Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich lachen mußte als ich das mit dem dotzen las. 

Paranoia: Biete ihr doch eine Tasse Tee, vielleicht mag sie noch ein wenig bleiben. *gnihihi*

Balsam: *hüst* Ein bisschen duftendes Massageöl kann ich anbieten. Das haben die Jungs im Bettschränkchen stehen. ..

Danke für das super lange und liebe FB. :-)

** Kiki**

Wieso solltest du nicht so gut... ? Arg! *kiki freundlich schüttele* Es gibt kein gut oder schlecht!  Jeder schreibt auf seine eigene Art und weise die für sich großartig ist. Nur der Vergleich erweckt den Anschein von besser und schlechter. Weil es sich logischerweise unterscheidet und jeder andere Maasstäbe anlegt. 

Und jap: Remmy hat's nicht leicht. Aber er hat ja einen persönlichen Patrons. *Mir gefällt der Gedanke *schmunzel*

**Kirilein **

Weihnachtsplätzchen? Allerdings! Die ist gut, nicht? 

Wappen: Ich hab heute eins gemalt aber ich hab's nicht mehr. Es wurde auf den Umschlag eines Briefes gemalt als ich im Bus saß und kein Papier zum Schreiben mehr hatte. Wenn die Empfängern *Meine Betafee lieb ankucke* mag kann sie es ja einscannen und mir Pick schicken dann gebe ich dir den Link. 

Ice: Du hattest richtig geraten. Sie ist ein Vampir. :-) War offensichtlich, nicht? Nun, Sev tritt Lucius nicht persönlich auf die Füße. Er bringt jemand anderen dazu es zu tun. *eg*

**Pe:**

Nun... du magst keine Slashstorys und bist ganzfroh das es bis jetzt recht harmlos blieb. Die anderen hingegen zappeln auf eindeutigere Szenen. Wie werde ich den nun allen gerecht? Ah ich weiß. Ich sage einfach am Chap Anfang wenn der Slash dann kommt das des Kapitel solchen enthalten wird. Dann ist allen gedient.  

** SilentRoses**

Länge? Nun die hängt ganz vom Inhalt ab wo die einzelnen Sinnzusammenhänge aufgesplittert werden können und ein Bruch machbar ist. Das ist also Zufalls bedingt. Es wir noch ein paar Lange Kapitel geben und auch welche die nur kurz sind. 

Malfoy: Ihr möchtet ihn alle am Liebsten Steinigen nicht? *Steinartige Käseklumpen austeile. Es tut zwar weg wenn man davon getroffen wird aber man stirbt nicht dran* So bitte schon. Jetzt könnt ihr. Killen dürft ihr ihn leider nicht. Ich brauche ihn noch für die Handlung. Trotzdem viel Spaß. *evilig Grinse*

** Sameda**

Schneeman? Entsprechend kalt ja. Und Frau auch. Hm... vielleicht eine Schneefrau. *kicher* nein, schon gut. Sie ist wie schon erwähnt ein Blutsauger. 

Und wegen dem Keller Vorschlag... *Arme verschränke und entschlossen den Kopf schüttle* Nein! Remus ist eh schon gefangener auf Severus Grundstück. Er kann es nicht verlassen außer zu Todessertreffen dann mit Snape. Würde er es alleine verlassen ohne Begleitung... dann währe er freiwild. Also muß er im Haus bleiben bez. im Garten. Das ist schon wenig Auslauf genug. 

** JayCee**

Ice ist etwas unheimlich. Nicht? Aber das soll sie ja auch sein. Also Kreatur der Nacht. 

Lucius... *dir auch einen Steinkäse gebe und in Malfoys Richtung deute.*

Lupin: Er reizt die Todesser bis aufs Blut. Er ist ein Diener aber er verhält sich nicht so. Er ist ein Mischblut und das ärgert sie noch mehr. Er ist ein Werwolf was eigentlich seinen direkten Tod nach sich ziehen müsste um ihn aus der genetischen Kette zu tilgen. Und er ist auch noch hübsch ohne das man an ihn rann kann. Das macht sie wahnsinnig und entsprechend aggressiv ihm gegenüber. 

Severus Gefühle für Remus... Ich denke ich verweise einfach noch mal auf das Ende von 

Der unterste teil etwa Daumenhoch sollte genügen. Wo Snape über Lupin nachdenkt.

** M**

Wappen: Kuck mal Montag in die Post. :D

Leder und Meta: Hm... stimmt. Er ist absolut ahnungslos. Obwohl laut den X-Man Pyro das von ihm weitergegeben wurde und nicht von deiner Mum. Es ist also seine Schuld! *giggel* 

Drachen: Die sind nicht trächtig! Die legen Eier! Und Lila... Ja die erste Generation schon. Die nächste Besteht dann aus einem Blauen einem Rosanen und zwei Lilanen. Laut Mendel und meinem Bio Lehrer in der 9ten Klasse.

Aber wie lang die Brüten weiß ich nicht. Frag Bran. In der Winterfell Saga werden Dracheneier erwähnt und auch ausgebrütet. 

Thranduil: das sei ihm auch geraten! 

Plotbunnys: Rosa Zettelchen? Nee.. Das letzte mal hatte ich deswegen eine Häsin mit Kind und einer Vaterschaftsklage am Hals. Lass mal. 

Bis dahin wünsche ich gute Unterhaltung mit dem neuen Chap. :-)   
Grüße: Keeline :). :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 11 

  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett, Angesicht zu Angesicht, und dösten friedlich.  
Remus hatte eine Hand bequem unter den Kopf gelegt und das Weiß seines Verbandes blitzte hell in der Dunkelheit. "Sev?"  
"Hm?"  
"Was ist die Schneekönigin?"  
Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah zu seinem Gefährten. "Ice?"  
Leichtes Nicken. "Sie ist ein Vampir. Ich dachte du könntest so etwas riechen." Sanft fuhr er ihm mit der Seite eines leicht gekrümmten Fingers über den Nasenrücken. Remus zog sich die Decke über die Schulter und rückte ein Stückchen näher. "Nicht, wenn mir so kalt ist. Es dämpft die Fähigkeiten der Bestie, wenn sie solcher Kälte ausgesetzt wird. Und damit auch meine. Von der Schneekönigin berührt zu werden fühlte sich an wie flüssiger Stickstoff."  
"Hm. Vampire können keine eigene Wärme erzeugen. Sie sind ja tot. Und damit ihre Körper weiterhin funktionieren und nicht erstarren wie es Leichen nun mal tun müßen sie anderen Lebewesen die Wärme aussaugen. Das ist noch wichtiger als Blut das sie auch fremd beziehen müßen aber durchaus auch für ein paar Wochen verschmerzen können. Deswegen war sie so kalt. Sie hat dir alle Wärme entzogen die sie kriegen konnte um sie für später zu speichern wenn sie sie braucht."  
Seine streichelnde Hand fuhr nun die feinen Jochbeine nach. Würde der Wolf nicht einmal im Monat friedlich vor seinem Kamin oder am Fußende schlafen, könnte er nicht glauben, daß Remus ein Werwolf war. Er war so sanft und zurückhaltend. Die nächsten Worte schreckten ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit auf. "Ich glaube sie ahnt etwas."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Daß du mich anständig behandelst. Sie sah mir in die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, daß ich ungebrochen bin. Obwohl *du* mein Herr bist. Gerade Du, Voldemorts Giftmischer und Zweiter in der Hierarchie."  
Das sorgte ihn nur doch etwas. "Welchen Eindruck hat sie während dieser Feststellung gemacht?"  
"Einfach nur überrascht. Weder verärgert noch erfreut. Denkst du sie könnte uns Schwierigkeiten machen?"  
Severus' Hand lag nun auf seinem Kiefer, strich ihm gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Er berührte ihn sehr gerne, konnte von seiner weichen Haut nicht genug bekommen. "Ich denke nicht. Wir hatten nie eine Fehde und meine Akzeptanz ihrer Art gegenüber gibt mit einen Pluspunkt. Die anderen Todesser tolerieren sie nur gezwungenermaßen. Sie war vor ihrem Ableben die hochrangigste Frau in unseren Reihen. Die Dritte im Rang." Remus stutzte, zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber es heißt doch immer du wärst der Zweite im Rang und Malfoy gleich hinter dir. Und daß er dir stets versucht einen Reinzuwürgen, um deine Stellung zu erreichen. Wie kann sie da Dritte sein?"  
Severus zog die Decke mittiger. "Malfoy und ich haben denselben *Rang*. Stell es dir wie bei militärischen Dienstgraden vor. Aber da ich zusätzlich auch noch Tränkemeister und Voldemorts Giftmischer bin, bin ich Lucius geringfügig überlegen. Und das nervt ihn schrecklich." Er lächelte zynisch. Würde ihn jemand fragen, könnte Malfoy von ihm aus auch Major, General, oder was auch immer sein. Wenn er ihn und die seinen dafür in Ruhe ließ. Was interessierte ihn schon seine Position in der Hierarchie, so etwas machte nur Stress. "Um auf Ice zurückzukommen: Sie war damals die Lieblings-Bettgefährtin von Voldemort. Er hat für den Angriff auf sie den ganzen Clan des Vampirs ausgelöscht. Davon wurde sie zwar nicht wieder lebendig, aber es war ein Mahnmal und Exempel für alle magischen Geschöpfe ihre Pfoten, Tentakeln, Krallen, Zähne oder Sonstiges von seinen Todessern zu lassen."  
Lupin nickte langsam verstehend. Der Gedanke, wie ihm die Vampirin das herabrinnende Blut aus und von seinen Wunden geleckt und getrunken hätte, ließ ihn schaudern. Severus spürte sein Unwohlsein und nahm ihn, Geborgenheit gebend, nun ganz in den Arm. Sie schliefen ein.  
Kurz bevor Sev ganz wegschlummern konnte tauchte noch einmal ein Gedanke aus seinem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche seiner Wahrnehmung. *Selbst wenn sie etwas wie auch immer geartetes verlauten läßt, war es mir seine Rückkehr wehrt.*  
  
  
Sie saßen am späten Vormittag gemeinsam am Tisch und ließen sich das Essen auftragen.  
Snape schlürfte genüsslich seinen Kaffee - er mochte diese Mischung, kräftiges Aroma aber noch soviel Koffein, daß seine Hände zitterten - und betrachtete seinen Tischnachbarn versonnen, der sich gelassen und mit erfreulichem Appetit ein süßes weiches Brötchen aufschnitt und noch zusätzlich mit Marmelade und Butter beschmierte. Es ging ihm offensichtlich gut.  
  
Seine Erinnerungen brachten ihn zu einer Zeit zurück in der das noch nicht so rosig gewesen war. Als Remus noch recht neu in seinem Haushalt war und die neue Ordnung der Stände noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Es war genau so ein Morgen wie dieser hier gewesen - aber sonst war alles anders:  
  
Snape ließ sich von ihm das Frühstück bringen und beobachtete Remus dabei mehr nebenbei. Er bewegte sich lautlos und weich aber es lag keine Kraft in seinen Bewegungen. Das war früher anders gewesen und Severus zögerte, es nur auf Remus' seit der Schulzeit zugenommenem Alter zu schieben.  
Remus goss ihm gerade Kaffee ein als der Todesser unvermittelt nach seinem ungeschützten Unterbauch griff. Wo die Rippen an den Seiten endeten und nur weiches Fleisch war.  
Lupin quietschte erschrocken und vergoss etwas von dem Getränk daneben. "Hey!" Snape tupfte den Flecken mit seiner Serviette auf und deutete Remus, daß dieser nun sich auch setzen konnte. Zwar mußte ihm Remus alles morgens anrichten und servieren, aber er aß dann meistens mit ihm am Tisch. Von getrennten Räumen und Tischen hielt Snape nichts, er empfand es als albern und unnötig, auch wenn die meisten seiner Kollegen mit einem Tobsuchtsanfall reagiert hätten, wenn einer der eigenen Diener dasselbe versucht hätte.  
In letzter Zeit allerdings speiste sein ´Diener` häufiger in der Küche, kam nach dem letzten Auftragen einfach nicht mehr selbst an den Tisch mit zurück.  
Lupin trank nun gerade seinen Tee, sah aber immer mal wieder misstrauisch zu Severus hinüber, konnte nicht recht einschätzen was der Sinn gewesen war ihm nach dem Bauch zu greifen.  
"Remus?"  
"Hm?"  
"Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine vollständige Mahlzeit zu dir genommen?"  
Der Werwolf stutzte. "Wie bitte?"  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Also?"  
Remus stellte seine Tasse ab, verschob den Untersetzer ein Wenig hin und her. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht."  
"Du bist total abgemagert. Das konnte ich fühlen. Wenn du entkräftet zusammenbrichst geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an. Versuchst du zu verhungern, oder was?"  
Erst fuhr der Angesprochene zusammen, dann sanken seine Schultern unmerklich nach unten. Lupin lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde verschlossen. Ein kurzes Ziehen im Magen machte Snape klar daß, er gerade eine unangenehme Wahrheit aufgedeckt hatte. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?"  
Der annähernd blonde Mann ihm gegenüber drehte ausweichend den Kopf weg und wich seinem Blick aus. "Und wenn schon. Du kannst dir doch danach einfach einen neuen Lakaien besorgen."  
Snape stand mit Schwung auf, stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um und war mit wenigen langen Schritten bei Remus. Dieser hatte nicht die Zeit zu reagieren als Snape die Hand hob, um ihm eine zu klatschen. Er konnte nur noch die Augen zukneifen. Doch es kam kein Schlag. Vorsichtig öffneten sich seine Bernstein-Augen ein wenig und dann noch mehr, als er eine sanfte Berührung an der Wange spürte. Snape hatte seine Hand darauf gelegt und sah mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht auf ihn hinab.  
"Du machst das mit Absicht. Mich provozieren. Du willst, daß ich die Beherrschung verliere und dich verletze. Vielleicht sogar töte? Das werde ich aber nicht Remus. Du wirst damit leben müssen, denn töten werde ich dich nicht. Werde ich nie. Oder zulassen, daß es ein anderer tut." Er stand noch immer ganz nah und ein weiterer Aspekt verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie er konkret dafür sorgen konnte, daß sich die Zustände wieder besserten.  
"Du wirst in Zukunft alle Malzeiten wieder mit mir zusammen einnehmen." Er zog Remus zu sich hoch und in seine Arme. Daß Lupin sich dabei zu Anfang verspannte ignorierte er dieses eine Mal. "Verstanden?" Er wartete eine ganze Weile und schließlich nickte der Mann in seinen Armen.  
  
Irgendwie schien ihm das im Nachhinein betrachtet der erste Schritt in ein entspannteres Miteinander zu sein. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte eindeutig gezeigt, daß er auch ein persönliches Interesse an Remus als Menschen hatte. Und nicht nur als Etwas, das man aus veralteten Pflichtgefühlen noch bei sich duldete. Remus war ihm wichtig.  
Was ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und zu einer Frage brachte.  
"Wie haben sie dich eigentlich erwischt? Sind sie ins Haus eingedrungen?" Er konnte es sich nicht recht vorstellen, sie hatten doch soviel traumatische Energie und Zeit in die Schutzkreise gesteckt.  
"Nein. Ich war im Garten, wollte die Erbsen am Gitter festbinden und nach diesem und jenem sehen. Aber, dann... Ich glaube es war der Noctem Fluch. Auf einmal war es stockdunkel um mich und im nächsten Moment hatten sie oder er eine Ganzkörperklammer über mich gelegt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Mehrere waren. Sie misshandelten mich nicht, krümmten mir kein Haar. Erst als wir vor dem Haus der Eiskönigin waren hoben sie die Flüche auf und legten mir dafür die silbernen Schellen um, die mir die Handgelenke aufrissen. Es tat weh, verdammt weh, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich es sonst von Silber gewöhnt bin. Möglicherweise ein Gemisch, ich weiß es nicht.  
Die Lady wollte sich mit mir Vergnügen, doch als sie erfuhr, daß ich zu dir gehöre, schien sie das zu ernüchtern. Sie ließ von mir ab und brachte mich zu dir zurück, alles in allem kann kaum mehr als eine Stunde vergangen sein."  
Severus zwang sich die gerunzelte Stirn zu glätten und bei der eigentlichen Sache zu bleiben. Sie hatten eine Sicherheitslücke und die mussten sie spätestens heute Nachmittag schließen, sonst war Remus nicht sicher.  


_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	12. Training

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

**Chapter 12**

"Spectro!" Eine Geste in die entsprechende Richtung ließ einen blau gefärbten Fluch losschnellen. Doch er wartete nicht darauf, ob es ein Treffer würde. Stattdessen tauchte er wieder ins raschelnde Grün der Blätter ab, das ihn und seine Bewegungen verbergen würde. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen klaren Blick auf den anderen erhaschen können. Geschweige denn einen gezielten Fluch gegen ihn schicken. Er war einfach zu gut, aber auch Remus war mit seinem Latein noch nicht am Ende. Seine Füße flogen leicht und leise über den laubigen Boden. Schließlich mußte er doch an einem Bach stoppen. Zum hinüberspringen war er zu breit, hindurchwarten würde ihn zu angreifbar machen. Sein Blick huschte herum. Er versuchte abzuschätzen, ob er die notwendigen Sekunden hatte. Durstig nahm er noch einen Schluck Wasser, und noch in der Hocke sprach er eine Hexerei über sich selbst. Überkreuzte dafür seine Arme und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern.   
„Morphis" Seine Form wurde die eines waldfarben getarnten Hirsches. McGonagall währe stolz auf ihn.   
In dieser Gestalt konnte er problemlos und ohne großen Anlauf den Bach überspringen und auf der anderen Seite mehrere 100 Meter hinter sich bringen. Inzwischen fühlte er sich einigermaßen sicher und kehrte in seinen normalen Körper zurück. Der war nicht so Kräftezehrend.

Er hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts Verdächtiges mehr wahrgenommen. Seine Augen wurden ungläubig und etwas größer, als er eine Berührung am Rücken spürte. Leise und ruhig, so nah, daß der andere innerhalb seines innersten Verteidigungsrings sein mußte, sagte eine Stimme „Spectro!" Remus spürte, wie sich die Realität der Magie unterwarf und sah an sich hinab. Seine Robe war nun Regenbogenfarben, schillernd und bunt. Frustriert drehte er sich zu Severus um, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. Etwas verzweifelt streckte er die Arme seitlich von sich aus. „Wie machst du das?"

„Ein Zauberer verrät nie seine Geheimnisse. Und bevor du dich beschwerst: Nein, ich lasse mich auch nicht umstimmen. Du mußt einfach besser werden." Remus überlegte während er Severus musterte. Sie hatten diese kleinen Übungsmanöver schon ein paar Mal durchgeführt und er hatte den Tränkemeister noch nie erwischt und erst zweimal ohne selbst getroffen zu werden den Zielpunkt erreicht. Seine Erinnerungen gingen weiter zurück. Als sie noch gemeinsam an Hogwarts lehrten hatte es Snape meisterhaft verstanden unvermittelt und überraschend irgendwo aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Auch Remus beherrschte den Trick recht gut. Aber das lag daran, daß er lautlos lief. Irgendwo aufzutauchen ohne zu apparieren, das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht.

"Ich werde es üben."

„Tu das! Aber deine Handmagie hat sich wirklich schon wesentlich verbessert. Fluch und Hexerei, die auch beide wirklich wie gewünscht funktionieren."

„Der Fluch auch?"

„Wir haben jetzt eine sehr seltene, ich möchte sogar sagen einzigartige Regenbogenpappel."

„War es wenigstens knapp?" Severus lächelte leicht, wollte ihn nicht entmutigen, mußte aber auch so ehrlich sein, daß sich Remus nicht gefährlich verschätzte. „Etwa eineinviertel Meter. Ich schätze mal, wenn wir unser Training beibehalten bist du in etwa zwei Wochen soweit. Deine Fortschritte sind wirklich gut."

* * *

FB, konstruktive Kritik, Anmerkungen?


	13. Die Warnung

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1 

@ Kirilein. Stimmt, Training ist ziemlich nötig. Er muß lernen sich zu behaupten und zu verteidigen. Auch ohne Zauberstab. 

Und das mit den Geheimnissen: Nun, er muß Remus ja vor eine Herausforderung stellen. Wenn er ihm den Trick verrät ist es ja nicht mehr schwierig. 

Hirsch... Hm. Also ich war mir bei dem Tier nicht sicher. Was soll ich nehmen? Erst dachte ich an eine Katze die oben über Äste und Blätter den Bach überquert. Aber er ist ein Werwolf... Das passte nicht.  
  
@ Erdbeere: Kein Problem. Ich freue mich das du wieder hier bist. :-)   
  
@ M: M kräftig und herzlich durch knuddel. Mir ist einfach danach. :-D  
  
@ KiKi: Danke schön. Ich geb mir mühe. :-) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 13 

PV: Narcissa Malfoy 

Nächster Tag  
  
Nach dem letzten Treffen hatte sie Draco aus den Augen verloren und ihn erst nur vermisst und dann zunehmend verzweifelt gesucht. Er konnte doch nicht weg sein. Sie befragte jeden, den sie noch finden konnte, die meisten waren schon weg. Und schließlich erzählte ihr Blaise Zabini, daß Snape zu ihnen gekommen war und ihn mitnahm. Es wäre mit den Eltern abgesprochen, daß sie den Abend über das Haus allein brauchen würden und Draco dabei im Weg wäre. Die Jungen hatten es einfach so geglaubt, immerhin war er Severus Snape, ihr ehemaliger Hauslehrer und stets auf ihrer Seite gewesen.  
Narcissa hingegen kannte seine Untiefen, die Riffe, die scharfkantig aus seiner so ruhig wirkenden Oberfläche herausragten. Er konnte grauenhafte Dinge tun und sich später selbst darüber wundern. Sie mußte ihren Sohn da raus holen!  
  
Die Haustür zum Gebäude war nicht magisch verschlossen, das war noch nicht notwendig gewesen, ihr dickes robustes Holz hatte bisher genügt und so konnte sie den Eingang mit einem zornigen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes sowie einem "Alohomora!" öffnen.  
Das Holz knallte laut und mit Schwung gegen die Mauer und sie rauschte weiter, wie eine Nemesis auf der Jagd nach Sündern.  
Severus öffnete gerade die Tür zum Flur als sie ihn sah, am Revers packte und herauszerrte. "Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?" Er sah sie teils überrascht, teils grimmig an. Sie war sehr dünn, fast schon knochig und so groß wie er. "Komm mit." Er drehte sich um, nachdem er sich von ihren Händen befreit hatte und führte sie in den Salon.  
  
Draco saß auf einem der Sessel, mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, und sprang beim leicht zerzausten Anblick seiner Mutter überrascht auf. "Mama." Automatisch war ein Finger zwischen den Seiten zum Lesezeichen geworden. Er war den Abend über ganz zivilisiert hier gewesen und hatte sich friedlich beschäftigt. Eine Tasse Tee stand auf dem Tisch, es ging ihm gut.  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang mit weit offenen Augen an, lächelte dann. "Alles okay Draco. Setz dich ruhig wieder. Ich wollte dich nur abholen, muss aber noch etwas mit Severus besprechen." Sie schob den Hausherren wieder in den Flur hinaus und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. "Was sollte das? Warum hast du Draco hier her geholt?"  
Er sah genauso ernst und entschlossen aus wie sie. "Dein Mann hat meinen Lebensgefährten entführt. Wollte ihn an einen Vampir verfüttern. Er wäre dabei drauf gegangen."  
"Das tut mir leid, Lucius führt sich häufig unberechenbar auf. Aber was hat das mit meinem Sohn zu tun?"  
Sie gingen ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. Sie war nicht 100% schalldicht. "Draco? Gar nichts. Aber ich musste Lucius zeigen, daß er nicht so unangreifbar ist, wie er sich fühlt. Er kann nicht einfach hier her kommen und Remus entführen. Auch er muss Grenzen haben." Sie sah zur Tür zurück.  
"Keine Angst, Narcissa. Ich hatte nicht vor ihm irgendetwas zu tun. Er ist nur ein Junge. Aber ... ich musste seinen Vater doch irgendwie treffen."  
Sie überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie ihm eine scheuern oder einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen sollte, für die Angst, die sie um ihr Kind empfunden hatte, doch auch er versuchte nur die zu schützen, die ihm am Herzen lagen.  
"In Ordnung. Ich habe es verstanden. Aber jetzt gehe ich mit Draco nach Hause."  
Er nickte. Doch als sie sich wegdrehte ergriff er sie noch einmal kurz am Arm. "Narcissa... Dein Mann.. weißt du, warum er es so sehr auf Remus abgesehen hat?"  
Sie nickte nüchtern. "Warum glaubst du ist Draco ein Einzelkind? Er brauchte einen Nachfolger, der die Malfoy-Linie erhält, aber seitdem schlafen wir in getrennten Betten. Er bevorzugt Männer."  
"Ja."  
In ihrer Stimme klang eine leichte Abscheu. "Es ist schlimm genug."  
Snape fühlte sich etwas angegriffen. "Auch ich habe einen Mann zum Partner. Ich liebe Remus."  
Sie lächelte ein wenig. "Ich weiß. Und es ist ja auch kein Problem. Wobei, auch bei dir war es ja nicht immer der Fall." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sahen beide errötend weg. "Es ist lange her. Weißt du Severus, ich hatte eigentlich immer nur eine glückliche Ehe führen und eine kleine Schar Kinder haben wollen. Es ist vieles anders als erwartet gekommen."  
Er nickte und drückte ihr tröstend die Hand. Sie mussten alle ihre Last tragen. Sie gingen wieder zurück und ins Wohnzimmer. Draco stand auf, holte seinen Mantel und verabschiedete sich von Snape. Remus nickte er nur zu. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich seinem ehemaligen Lehrer gegenüber verhalten sollte. Werwolf, VgdK´ler und Liebhaber Severus Snapes, dem Familienfreund seiner Eltern.  
Severus brachte sie noch zur Tür und wünschte einen guten Heimweg. Als Draco so in seinem edlen Mantel dastand, wartend, mit inzwischen schulterlangen blonden Haaren und der elegant geschwungenen Malfoy-Nase kam eine instinktive Sorge in ihm hoch. Er war sehr ansehnlich im Laufe der Zeit geworden und er war Blond..!  
"Narcissa? Ein Letztes noch. Es sind schlechte Zeiten. Pass auf deinen Sohn auf. Auch wegen dem worüber wir eben redeten." Sie wollte auffahren, ihm an den Kopf werfen, wie absurd diese Vorstellung war, doch als sie ihren hübschen Jungen ansah erwachte dieselbe Sorge in ihr wie in Snape. "Ich danke dir für die Warnung." Sie würde ihr Kind beschützen, und wenn es Lucius das Leben kostete.  
Dann disapparierten sie weg.  


_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	14. Im Kerker

**Disclaimer: **Siehe vorheriges Kapitel 

  
Hallo ** Besserweis**  
Ich frage mich gerade wie Lucius Malfoy schmeckt. Sein Blut muß schwarz und gallebitter sein. Ob ich ihn unbedingt beißen müsste? Neee  
Und deine Argumente haben sehr treffsicher gezielt und sind genau im Schwarzen gelandet. Alles absolut richtig.   
Beißen: Er würde nie beißen! Das hat er sich geschworen als er nach Hoghwarts kam oder noch früher. Und wenn es ihn umbringt, er würde niemals beißen.   
Schlafender Wolf: Wir haben auch einen großen Hund. Allerdings schwarz also mehr ein Sirius als ein Remus. Und der darf auch am Fußende schlafen. Daher mein Gedanke dazu.   
Hirsch: nun, dafür hat er ja die `Awes´. Es ist nicht so das Remus nun Animagi währe aber schau mal. Du kannst einen Tisch in ein Schwein verwandeln. Eine Ratte in eine Teetasse. Warum nicht einen Menschen in einen Hirsch? Wofür gibt es Magie? Die Awes sind eine Art Armreifen die die Handmagie unterstützen sollen. Sie verstärken sie nicht helfen aber beim Fokussieren. Deswegen mußte er seine Hände auch auf seine Schultern legen um sich selbst zu verhexen.   
Houdini????? *mich über den Boden Kugel* das ist ein Süperber Zweitname für Severus. Severus Houdini Snape. *g*  
Regenbogen: Ihr mögt die Dinger, hm? Ich persönlich bevorzuge ja Silberstreifen am Horizont aber Regenbögen sind auch nicht schlecht.   
Mutter/Mama: Eigentlich ast du recht. Das muß ich noch verbessern. Aber vergiss nicht. Für Mütter bleiben ihre Kinder immer ihre Kinder. Ich bin 21 und meine Mutter betrachtet mich auch noch als ihr kleines Mädchen von Früher. Außerdem mußt du Narcissa ja gar nicht mögen. Wenn du sie nicht magst lass sie liegen und iss nur den Brokolie *ich bin albern ich weiß*  
Severus und Narcissa: Jaaa, früher war da mal mehr. Aber sie hat sich schließlich doch für Lucius entschieden. Böser Fehler sag ich nur. Aber sie sind einander immer noch vertraut genug als das sie sich einender gegenüber kleine Schwachstellen erlauben.  
Lucius und Draco: Keine Angst, extra deswegen habe ich ja Severus Narcissa darauf hinweisen lassen. Lucius ist wohl zu allem Fähig, da ist es gut wenn man sich versichert das allen Klar ist wo sie stehen. Das ist nämlich so was. Es gibt recht viele Geschichten in denen Draco von seinem Vater misshandelt oder Missbraucht wird. Und nur in einem Bruchteil von ihnen wird seine Mutter namentlich erwähnt geschweige denn irgendwie in die Handlung eingebaut. Es geht hier um ihren SOHN da wird sie bestimmt nicht so dabei stehen, auf ihre Hände kucken und prüfen ob der Nagellack schon trocken ist während Lucius Draco die Seele aus dem Leib prügelt. Definitiv nicht!  
Zudem, ich bin Terranerin. Und ich betreibe eine Lebensuhrenreparatur. Gnade und erbarmen sind also durchaus vorhanden.   
Und ich glaube nicht das irgendwelche Zeit die ich damit verbringe Fbs zu lesen verschwendet ist. Denn FB´s zeigen mir sehr gut wo ich noch etwas ausbessern, nachtragen oder erklären muß. Es ist Feedback und damit stets willkommen. Wie soll ich mich sonst verbessern?  
Danke für dein superlanges RE: und einen schönen Abend noch.  
  
**Lorelei Lee **  
Ich danke dir herzlichst für dein Lob. Aber überschwemmt? Alle zwei Tage ein neues. So wie versprochen. Und einige sind ja auch recht kurz. *feix in gewisser jemandes Richtung ;-)*   
  
Erdbeere  
Du möchtest ein längeres Kapitel? Da bitte schön. :-)  
  
  
**Kirilein **  
Katzenwerwolf... Interessante Idee. Eine Katze die sich zu Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandelt... *öhm...*   
Furie: Wehende Haare, Metalene Rüstung, Tiefer Sopran (hä?) Einen Speer in der Hand auf einem kräftigen Pferd herbei donnert um ihren Sohn zu retten. (Werde von Mitbewohner angestoßen. "Du meinst eine Walküre." "Wirklich?" "Ja." "Na wenn du´s sagst. Auch gut.") Also, die dürre Nacissa als Walküre. *nur schwer einem fliegenden Kissen ausweiche. ´Ist je schon gut ich hör auf rumzualbern`*  
Zweites Gesicht: Heißt das nicht das er hellsehen kann? Schizophren vielleicht. Ja vielleicht ein bisschen. Das muß man auch als Todesser sein um nicht total durchzudrehen.  
S/N: Tjaaa.... nun. Warum nicht? Selbes Haus. Ähnlicher Jahrgang... Bietet sich doch an. ;-)   
  
  
**Pe**  
Dramatisch? Dramatisch wird's jetzt. Schau mal unten. Wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt! Es wird einen Mord geben! Ist das dramatisch genug?   
2003?08?2514Signed  
  
  
  
**Gracie**

Sie kommen sich näher. Viel näher. Sogar wesendlich viel näher. Mit anderen Worten. Es gibt endlich den ersten echten Slash. :D  
  
**M:**  
*schmunzel* Besser nicht. Sie wachsen über sich hinaus wenn es um ihren nachwuchs geht. :-)   
  
**Ja-Ma**  
Ich spanne niemanden auf die Folter. Das ist laut Genfer Konvention und den Menschenrechts Beschlüssen von 1946 strengstens verboten. Jawohl. Ich lasse euch nur ab und an zappeln. Aber auch das hat ja jetzt ein Ende. :-)  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kapitel 14 

Eine Woche später standen sie sich in Duellpose gegenüber. Severus mit gezücktem Zauberstab, Remus mit den Handflächen nach oben und leicht vom Körper weghaltend. Snape machte den ersten Angriff. "Aquis!" Ein bläulicher Lichtblitz löste sich aus seiner Stabspitze, jagte auf Lupin zu. Dieser fiel auf ein Knie, verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und konterte mit einem 'Defensis'. Ein gelber Schild baute sich in Sekundenbruchteilen um ihn auf und die Energie des Fluchs prallte auf die schützende Halbkugel. Remus wartete eine Sekunde, bis er sicher war und verendete seine Formel. "Reflectum!" In der Kombination dazu richtete er seine Hände auf Snape. Der Schild samt Fluchenergie sprang nun auf den Angreifer zurück, in Form eines grünen Blitzes. Snape hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und war zu überrascht, um einen Schutz zu erschaffen.  
Remus erkannte dies mit Schrecken - er wollte Severus nicht schaden - und riss die Arme hoch. Der Blitz machte die Bewegung mit und zerstob über Snape in viele kleine grüne Flocken, die alle die Form von Kleeblättern hatten.  
Remus trat zu ihm und pflückte ihm ein paar davon von den Schultern und aus den Haaren. Na ja, wenigstens waren es keine kleinen Herzchen. Das wäre peinlich gewesen. Severus war zwischen Lachen, Protestieren und dem Bedürfnis gefangen ihn zu küssen.  
Schließlich küsste er Remus schmunzelnd auf die Nase, während er ihm mit dem Finger nervös machende Kreise über den Rücken fuhr. "Ich glaube allmählich kann ich dir nichts mehr beibringen."  
"Du wärst ein schlechter Lehrer, würdest du mir nicht die Fähigkeit geben dich zu übertreffen." War das ein Kompliment oder nicht? Er würde später darüber nachdenken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zwei Tage später wurde Snape zu einem außerplanmäßigem Treffen gerufen und dieses Mal mit dem Zusatz, daß er seinen Diener mitzubringen hatte.  
  
Sie hatten eine kohlrabenschwarze Eule bekommen. Ein großes und grimmiges Tier. Es brachte ihnen eine Nachricht und blieb solange sitzen, bis er ihr eine schriftliche Empfangsbestätigung gegeben hatte.  
Snape hatte sich mit seinem Diener heute Abend in Malfoy-Manor einzufinden. Es gäbe ein außerplanmäßiges Treffen. Es galt die Punkte Snapes Unbedenklichkeits-Einstufung und Lupins Zuwiderhandlungen der Etikette gegenüber zu besprechen. Sie sahen sich an, im Bewußtsein, daß das nicht gut ausgehen würde. Doch wenn sie nicht hingingen... Dann würde man sie holen.  
  
Sie hatten Remus sofort von ihm getrennt und weggeschafft. Trotz aller Proteste und Drohungen.  
Der Werwolf blieb eingesperrt bis zur Versammlung. Und nun hing er hier, mit den Armen nach oben aufgehangen und seine Schuhsohlen berührten nicht einmal den Boden. Seine Finger kribbelten inzwischen nicht mehr, der Blutfluss mußte fast völlig zusammengebrochen sein. Kein Wunder, hing er ja mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den dadurch abgequetschten Handgelenken.  
Es war vielleicht eine Stunde vergangen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und er die Hoffnung wagte, daß Sev kommen und ihn hier raus holen würde. Doch es war nicht Severus, es war Lucius.  
Remus verspannte sich augenblicklich. Das würde hässlich werden. Nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung, die dem Todesser diverse Blessuren verpasst hatte, würde er diese Gelegenheit garantiert nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne es ihm so richtig heimzuzahlen.  
Der Mann, der ihn begleitete, hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. "Ich kann nicht das Risiko eingehen, daß du ihn umbringst. Das ist dem Lord vorbehalten und ich würde den Ärger meines abrupt endenden Lebens bekommen wenn er hierbei draufgehen würde."  
Malfoy sah ihn schneidend an. "Du bist vorhin selbst auf mich zugetreten und hast es mir angeboten ihn mir hier in aller Ruhe vorzuknöpfen."  
"Du kannst ihn ruhig vögeln, keine Sorge, aber ich muß darauf bestehen hier zu bleiben und aufzupassen." Man konnte sehen wie Lucius' Zähne übereinander rieben. Wie wenig ihm das paßte. Aber schließlich nickte er und wand sich dem Objekt seines Begehrens zu. Remus schluckte und drehte seine Hände in den Fesseln. Es gab kein Entkommen.  
Malfoy kam ihm nun ganz nah, strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Jochbeine und wollte auch seine Lippen berühren als Lupin den Kopf trotzig wegdrehte.  
Wie konnte Malfoy nur? Jämmerlicher ging es doch kaum noch.  
"Remus Lupin. Ich sagte dir doch, daß du mir gehören wirst. Du hättest netter zu mir sein sollen als du es noch konntest."  
"Ich werde Euch nie gehören, Malfoy. Und ob Ihr mich nun tötet oder mich missbraucht, es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Ich gehöre zu Severus und das bis zum Ende." Der Blonde beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die des Gefangenen. Doch war es weder fest noch brutal. Seine Zunge versuchte nicht mal in seine Mundhöhle einzudringen. "Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir in der Dusche sagte?" Seine Stimme war ganz leise geworden. "Ich werde dich weder quälen, dich gegen deinen Willen ficken noch dir etwas anderes antun." Remus starrte ihn an und seine Augen wurden groß, dann schüttelte er leicht denn Kopf. "Sev?" Man konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel das Bild des blonden Mannes vor sich mit dem in seiner Erinnerung von Severus Snape zu synchronisieren.  
Der Todesser nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, beziehungsweise hoch. Die Last wurde von seinen geschundenen Armen genommen. "Ich kann noch etwa 45 Minuten lang hier bleiben, dann lässt der Vielsaft-Trank nach."  
Remus nickte und sah zu dem Kerkerwächter, der sie verwundert und etwas zweifelnd von der Tür her beobachtete. Auch sein Partner folgte dem Gedankengang. Sie mussten langsam etwas tun, sonst wurde der noch misstrauischer. Severus sah nur einen Weg. Und er hoffte das Remus ihm genug vertraute und es ihm nicht übel nahm. Es gab keine Alternative.  
Severus ließ ihn wieder los, zog Lupin die Schuhe aus, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie samt Boxershorts herunter, streifte sie dann ganz ab. Er stand nah genug vor ihm und als er seine eigene Robe aufgeknöpft hatte verwischten ihre Silhouetten zu einer einzigen. Er öffnete seine Hose und zog Remus hoch. Dieser Schlang seine Beine um die Taille seines Geliebten und hielt sich so an ihm fest. Unter dem mantelartigen Robenstoff. Sein Gesicht war zu Anfang noch voller Furcht gewesen - er konnte nicht fassen, was Snape da mit ihm tat - doch dann verstand auch er, daß es sein mußte und es mit Severus ja nicht schlimm war. Sie waren Freunde. Er würde ihm nicht wehtun.  
Malfoy/Snape brachte sein Glied zwischen seinen und Remus Körper, so daß dieses nicht wo hinein rutschen konnte, wo es nicht hingehörte und festigte seinen Griff um den schlanken Körper unter seinen Händen. Dann machte er eine gleitende Bewegung mit seinem Unterleib und Remus gab das zu erwartende Aufschreien von sich. Sie blieben ein paar Sekunden so, Remus hatte natürlich weder einen fremden Schwanz in sich noch sonst ein Leid erfahren, aber es wirkte recht echt. Sie mussten ja ihren Zuschauer überzeugen. Allerdings, dann war letztendlich noch etwas mehr nötig.  
"Bist du ok?" Er fragte das flüsternd, während er mit langsamen Stößen anfing und sich sein bestes Stück zwischen ihnen rieb. Remus Glied nahm er in eine seiner Hände und bewegte diese im selben Takt wie seinen Unterleib. "Uuuuh... Ja... Hast du ... immer, Vielsaft-Trank .. in deiner Robe mit rumschleppen?" Er keuchte. So absurd es war, durch Severus Liebkosungen und Streicheleinheiten konnte er sich selbst an einem so vermoderten und gefährlichen Ort wie einem Kerker entspannen und scharf werden. "Nicht so schnell, mach langsamer." Die geschickte Hand hatte ihn schnell verdammt weit gebracht. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, so konnte er sich die ganze Zeit problemlos einreden, daß alles ok war und er sich normal mit Severus vergnügte. Eine Premiere.  
Mit offenen Augen hätte er dauernd Lucius vor sich gehabt, was ihm auf Dauer Magenschmerzen bereitet hätte.  
"Nur wenn ich .. hier her muß."  
Ach ja.. er hatte ja etwas gefragt, das war ihm glatt entfallen. Allerdings bei der Ablenkung auch nicht verwunderlich.  
Sie bewegten sich nun gemeinsam in einem langsamen monotonen Rhythmus. Das war ganz angenehm und auch nicht sonderlich anstrengend. Irgendwann, während er an Remus Hals knabberte und ihn liebkoste, drehte sich der Wächter um und ging raus. Es war ihm unangenehm dabei zuzusehen. Er hatte in seinem Dienste für Voldemort schon so manche Vergewaltigung beobachtet, von Männern oder Frauen, aber so etwas noch nie. Sie wollten es beide und sie fanden es schön, das konnte man sehen. Und so sanft hatte er Lucius auch noch nie mit einem seiner Opfer umgehen sehen. Nun, ihm sollte es egal sein, solange er nicht zusehen mußte.  
Irgendwann wurden Severus Bewegungen doch wieder schneller und auch seine Hand brachte seinen Liebling wieder immer näher an den Abgrund. Schließlich, als er spürte, wie es ihm selbst kam, zog er noch einmal an der Härte seines Geliebten und dieser Ergoss sich zeitgleich mit ihm in seine Hand. Für einen Moment war aus seinem Stöhnen ein Schrei geworden und die lustvollen Nachwehen verebbten nur langsam.  
Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen Remus und dieser küsste ihn leicht, so gut er es im Moment konnte. "Wow.."  
Der Slytherin lächelte und löste sich von seinem Gefährten. Die Beine, die hinter seinem Rücken verfaltet und ihn näher gedrückt hatten, lösten sich und gaben ihn frei. Das klebrig milchige Weiß auf seinem Unterbauch und in seiner Hand wischte er mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab. Dann tat er dasselbe für Remus, machte ihn sauber und zog ihn wieder an. Widerwillig ließ er ihn schließlich ganz los und das Gewicht kehrte auf die Handgelenke seines Gefährten zurück. "In 10 Minuten fängt das Treffen an. Sie werden dich also gleich holen. Ich erwarte dich, keine Angst. Bis dahin wird dir nichts geschehen." Noch immer flüsternd.  
Der Werwolf nickte und ließ sich noch einmal küssen. "Bis gleich." 

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	15. Sterben

Besserweis 

@Selbsterhaltungstrieb und beißen: Ich möchte daran erinnern das Remus ein Mensch ist. Wenn er beist fließt bestimmt kein Blut weil er keine so markanten Reiszähne hat. Damit findet keine Infektion durch Moony statt. der biss bringt also nichts. Menschen haben viel zu viele Mahlzähne. 

@Triebgesteuertes Tier: ... Hm, schon richtig. Der Wolf ist sicherlich bereit zu beißen. Immerhin ist es ein Wolf und damit ein Wildtier.

Awes: ... ich hatte das ganze recht freudig mit meiner Beta besprochen und darüber vergessen es auch in der Geschichte zu verdeutlichen. Muss ich noch machen. :-)

Hirsch: Ööööh (mir was sinnvolles und einleuchtendes einfallen lassen muß da deine Argumente unbequem einleuchtend sind) Das ... (IDEE) Liegt daran das bei Remus das morphische Feld etwas schwächer ist. *g* Es ist leichter für ihn die Gestallt zu wechseln als für andere da sein Körper sich ja ohnehin alle Monate verwandelt. damit ist das Feld nicht so gefestigt und etwas flexibler als bei anderen Menschen. *ob mir das BW glaubt?*

Duellszene: Sie findet irgendwo auf Severus Grund statt. Nicht in einem geschlossenen Raum. Snape Manor (Ich hätte nicht so viele Batman Comics lesen dürfen) ist groß und verfügt auch über Ländereien. 

Rickman: *mit erschaudere* Nicht wahr?

Jeannie: *grins* Interessanter Gedanke. ... Verdammt jetzt trägt Remus in meinem Kopf ein Rosa Dress mit pinker Pumphose! mußte das sein? Wenigstens nicht dieses Hütchen. Und er verwandelt sich auch nicht in rosa rauch um in einer Flasche zu schlafen. nein Sir. Tut er nicht. Und.. ach, ich habe zuviel von dem zeug gesehen. Jetzt muß ich mir erst mal ein paar Comicbilder von Lupin ankucken wo er normal aussieht. Sonst kriege ich das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht...

Klee: Er hat schon Geld, er braucht keinen Goldregen mehr. Aber glück kann er brauchen also warum keine Kleeblätter? *schmunzel*

Und er würde garantiert nie so blöd sein und alle seine Sachen verschenken. Er hätte einen nach dem anderen der Leute die ihm begegneten niedergeschlagen, ausgeraubt und deren Sachen versetzt um sich genug Geld zusammen zu kratzen um damit nach Hoghwarts zurück reisen zu können. Zudem... versuch dir bitte mal Snape in einem weisen Dress vorzustellen. SEVERUS SNAPE! Vergiss es, es sähe grauenhaft aus. Und er würde jeden umbringen der versucht ihn in so was reinzukriegen. ;)

Enttarnung von Malfoy zu Severus: *grinse vor mich hin* Das konnte ich Remus wirklich nicht antun. Nicht mit Malfoy. Das währe zu brutal geworden und das muß wirklich nicht sein. 

Und sein pretending ist auch gut geglückt. Aber das muß er ja können. War eine der Anforderungen bei der Stellenausschreibung zum Todesser.

Erwünschte Fähigkeiten: Beherrschen von verbotenen Flüchen

Skrupellosigkeit

Loyalität 

Tarnen

Verdrehtes Werteempfinden anderen Arten und Personen gegenüber

Nahkampferfahrung

(optional) Slytherin

Anschreiben bitte mit Lebenslauf, Lichtbild und Polizeilichem Führungszeugnis an T. Riddle . Blackhils.

S.H.S.: Dich groß und fassungslos anstarre: Woher weist du das mit dem H. ? Das habe ich noch gar nicht on gestellt. Nur M weiß von Hieronymus. Hast du eine Crystalkugel oder eine Teetasse mit Satz? Und außerdem glaube ich nicht das er Remus gegenüber ein Taschentuch verwendet auf dem mit SILBERFäden die Bustaben eingestickt sind. Das täte dem armen Werwolf nämlich ziemlich weh.

Vielsafttrank: Foreign Affair? Ooooh, ja! Das ist DIE ultimative Slash Story die beiden betreffend! :D :D :D Kann ich nur empfehlen. *GRINS* 

Ja-Ma 

Hm... tja, es sind schlechte Zeiten und Sev und Remmy müßen nehmen was sie kriegen können. Und wenn das ein Tät a Te in ner Zelle ist kurz bevor sie zu einer außerordentlichen Versammlung von Snapes Arbeitskollegen müßen und der Bigboss auch erscheint dann muß es wohl sein. Snape wird noch froh sein das er wenigstens das mit Remus hatte teilen dürfen. *bedeutsam nicke* 

JayCee 

Hm... bequemer? vermerkt. Mal sehen was sich einrichten läst. 

Lucius: Der wird es nie erfahren. Glaub mir. Außerdem: Überleg mal wie Snape an die Haare für seinen Vielsafttrank gekommen ist. Oder etwas anderes um damit seine gestalt verwandeln zu können. Es muß nicht unbedingt Haar sein. Blut geht auch. *diabolisch lächle* 

Mich beißen: Ööööh. Ich glaube ich muß mir sorgen machen. Und Sev bitten das er mir eine Kleine Phiole mit Wolfsbanntrank für dich braut. Und was Lady Ice angeht... Hm.. ich werde sie nicht in mein haus einladen womit sie nicht über die Schwelle kann. :D *Zuviel Buffy gekuckt* 

Sameda 

Weil er nicht als Severus hingehen und auf Remus aufpassen konnte. Sie wurden mit Absicht getrennt. Also mußte er sich was anderes einfallen lassen um zu ihm gelassen zu werden.

Voldemort: Jap. In Live und in Farbe. 

Pe 

Trank: Er trägt seine Halbe Laboreinrichtung mit sich rum. *klirr klirr schlurf* 

Mord: Interessant? Interessant??! Du wirst mich umbringen deswegen. Ich spüre es im Wasser. Ich spüre es in der Luft. Die Zeiten sind im Wande.. *ups falscher Film*

Kirilein  

Todesser: Entweder man ist verrückt oder sehr verzweifelt. Um das zu tun. Oder voller Hass und Rachsucht. Oder man wird dazu gezwungen. Von den Eltern beispielsweise. 

Dein Disput mit Voldemort: Wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag bescheid. Die Klone sind jetzt reif und bereit zum Einsatz. Sevy ist ja bestimmt gerne bereit seinen Chef um die Ecke zu bringen und Remmy ist VgdK Experte. Sie werden dir gerne zur Seite stehen. 

Spanner: Tja.. was soll ich dazu sagen. Severus hat nicht umsonst so einen weiten Mantel an unter dem er sein und Remus tun zumindest im Detail verbergen kann. Muss ja nicht sein das da die halbe Belegschaft über ihre Ausstattung bescheid weis. 

Und was die Länge angeht die noch bevorsteht: Kann ich noch keine genauen angeben machen. 

**Erdbeere:**

Herzinfarkt: Nee. Das nicht. Nur ein bisschen erschrecken. Und die Länge... Ich versuch mich zu bessern. ;-)

Und danke das du mich hast Leben lassen. Jedes Mal in den Sagofag gelegt zu werden zum Reanimieren tut meinem Verstand nicht gut. 

**Graciee: **

Sev x 2: Tut mir leid aber die Geschichte ist schon vergeben. Und Lucius mal zwei... *kein Kommentar* Einer ist schon zuviel. Und was die mit Sev und Remus vorhaben: ... Schau mal unten im Neuen Chap. :-) 

**M.**

Wir haben ja noch mal am Telephon darüber gesprochen von wegen Mama Mutter usw. Also ich werde es mir nur noch mal anschauen und dann vielleicht eine gedankliche Note einfügen. Aber das wird sich zeigen. Glucken... stimmt. Mütter verteidigen ihre Kinder nun mal mit aller Kraft. das liegt in ihrer Natur. :-) 

Ich fand meinen anderen Plan aber gar nicht schlecht. Trotzdem hattest du recht. Es währe zu verwirrend geworden. 

Lorelei Lee   

*mir Sevs Messer ausleihe und nach blut untersuche* Ne, kein Rotes Blut dran. Nur so ein öliges Schwarzes zeug. Sieht aus wie Orkblut oder so aber von nem Menschen ist das nicht. Also vielleicht doch von Malfoy..?

**SilentRoses: **

War überraschend? Freut mich. So sollte es auch sein. Und ich schreibe auf jeden fall weiter. keine Angst. :-)

***********_**********_********_***********

Kapitel 15

Sie standen nebeneinander, gefasst, besorgt und wenig hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile lang nichts gesagt, - abgesehen von Lupins errötet gehauchtem „Danke." - doch nun brach Snape die Stille. „Du wirst Knien müßen."

„Nein, nicht vor Voldemort. Vor dir von mir aus. Aber nicht vor denen."

Sein Tonfall wurde drängender. „Sie werden dir die Beine brechen wenn du nicht kniest und dich dann vor ihn zwingen. Knien wirst du also, so oder so. Nur dann mit zerschmetterten Beinen."

Lupin starrte weiter nach vorne, antworte nicht.

„Remus!" Sein Kopf drehte sich zu seinem letzten Freund. „Weißt du... das ist etwas, das mich Dumbledore gelehrt hat. Niemals vor jemandem zu knien. Komme was wolle."

Severus griff seinen Arm. „Du würdest aber vor mir knien?" ‚Flehend' war nicht der richtige Ausdruck um seinen Ton zu beschreiben, aber es war jede Menge Gefühl darin.

„Ja. Es hätte ja keine Bedeutung. Nicht für mein Selbstwertgefühl."

„Dann kannst du es auch vor ihm. Es hat genau so wenig Bedeutung."

Remus sah ihn nur an ohne irgendwie sonst zu reagieren. „Bitte Remus. Tu es für mich." Würde sich der Werwolf wirklich weiter weigern würden sie ihm mit 100%iger Garantie etwas antun. Etwas irreparables.

Remus blinzelte schließlich, als würde er sich aus einer Gedankenkette befreien. „Für dich?"

Langsames nicken Seiten Severus'. „Ja?"

„Ja." Ein schwaches sanftes Lächeln.

„Werden wir es überleben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vielleicht aber deine Chancen..." Es wäre sinnlos gewesen jetzt zu lügen. Lupin nahm das ganz nüchtern auf. Es war immerhin keine echte Überraschung, sondern abzusehen gewesen. „Wenn ich eh sterbe, stell dich nicht auf meine Seite. Ich bin jetzt schon de facto tot, bring dich nicht für einen Toten in Schwierigkeiten."

Snape wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn jetzt wurden sie herein geholt.

Es waren etwa 20 Todesser. Zudem noch 5 der Leibgarde, ein Repräsentant der Nichtmenschen, (Magische Geschöpfe wie Vampire, Riesen, Werwölfe, Kobolde und so weiter) sowie eben Severus und Remus. Zum Glück war der Raum groß, sonst wäre es unter Umständen eng geworden.

Die Begrüßung zerstörte alle noch so geringen Hoffnungen, die sie versucht hatten sich einzureden.

"Also Remus Lupin. Führ dein bestes Kunststück vor. Und danach wirst du sterben." Die Stimme hatte allen Grund so gelassen zu klingen. Voldemort war von 5 Leibwächtern umgeben, was sollte ihm jetzt noch etwas anhaben. Und vor allem wie?

Der Werwolf war ganz alleine und ohne Zauberstab. Remus sah nach unten, sah wieder Voldemort an, dann um sich. Die Todesser trugen keine Masken mehr, wofür auch? In manchen Gesichtern zeigte sich Langeweile, in manchen Schadenfreude, in manchen wenigen so etwas wie Mitleid. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus. Sein Augen, nur die Augen - das Gesicht selbst blieb meisterlich ausdruckslos - glühten von einem Feuer, das sich in seinem Innern abspielte. Er würde nicht stillhalten während sie Remus töteten.

Remus schickte ein Stoßgebet an alle Mächte, die ihn hören mochten. *Bitte, lasst ihn nichts dummes tun! Er ~darf~ mir nicht helfen!*

Nun wieder mit gesenktem Blick zuckte er die Schultern. Er wußte nichts vorzuführen. Nicht solange sie ihm 20 zu 1 überlegen waren und sich Severus ebenfalls im Raum aufhielt. Würde er, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte, mit seinem großen Knall abtreten, würden alle hier im Raum sterben, auch Severus. Damit waren ihm die Hände gebunden.

Voldemorts bitterböser Verstand fand noch eine Steigerung.

"Giftpanscher? Ich glaube du solltest es erledigen. Immerhin ist er dein Diener." Der Angesprochne zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Schlag.

Die Bezeichnung störte Snape nicht, er war schon schlimmeres genannt worden. Was ihn wirklich berührte war etwas ganz anderes.

Severus sah Voldemort mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit an.

Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, protestieren, für Lupin sprechen, auch für ihn kämpfen, wenn es sein mußte. Sein eigenes Todesurteil damit unterschreiben. Doch dann drehte Remus den Kopf und sah ihn an. Es konnten nur Sekunden sein und doch fochten sie stumm ein weiteres Mal ihre Diskussion aus, warfen alles Gefühl, das sie füreinander hatten in die Waagschale, versuchten einander von ihrem Standpunkt zu überzeugen.

Es ließ sich nicht sagen wer gewann, doch schließlich lächelte Remus ganz schwach und schloss die Augen. Severus blieb noch einen Moment wie erstarrt, trat dann langsam zu ihm. Nun stand auch Remus aus seiner knienden Haltung auf, auf Knien zu sterben war das Letzte. Der Todesser beugte sich vor und hauchte Remus einen Kuss zwischen die Augen. Der Schatten seines Lächelns wurde ruhiger, er hatte seinen Frieden mit der Welt.

Snape zog ein Messer aus dem Ärmel. Ein dünnes assasinenartiges Stilett und stieß es Remus kalkuliert und gezielt in den Bauch. Er wußte, wo er treffen mußte, damit er nicht leiden mußte.

Der Werwolf japste, krümmte sich zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Severus zog die scharfe Klinge heraus und hielt ihn solange fest an sich gedrückt bis es vorbei war. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei leer wie eine Maske. Es ging verhältnismäßig schnell, der Todesser war in allem was er tat ein Profi.

Als kein Leben mehr in Remus war ließ er ihn zu Boden sinken. Blut war an seinem Messer, seinen Händen und seiner Kleidung. Nichts würde diese weisen Hände wieder reinwaschen können.

Es war ein guter Treffer gewesen.

"Ihr habt befohlen und es ist geschehen." Er starrte immer noch auf seinen von ihm ermordeten Seelengefährten hinab. Voldemort nickte und winkte seinen Diener schon wieder gelangweilt in die Reihen der anderen zurück.

Die Leiche blieb liegen, bis sich das Treffen auflöste und Voldemort in einer Rauchwolke und einem Aufblitzen (eine schlichte Übertreibung, eines von beidem hätte es auch getan) verschwand.

Nun trat die Lady Ice an ihn heran und hob ihn mühelos auf. „Ich will ihn haben." Niemand widersprach. Und niemand wollte wissen, was gerade eine Vampirin mit einer Leiche wollte.

Snape sah sie durchdringend an, in seiner Robe verborgen seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd, und sie erwiderte das Starren gelassen.

Dann disapparierte sie mit ihrer Last weg.


	16. Das Geschenk

JayCee und Pe  
  
In meinem Kopf springt eine Snape und eine Lupin Muse herum. Das heißt ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen (@M: WEHE DU LACHST!! *g*) Und da muß mich wohl das Teufelchen inspiriert haben. Seinen Konkurrenten auszuschalten? Hm.. Außerdem: Ich schreibe hier über Todesser. Klar ist es böse und fies und schrecklich. Das ist so gedacht. *schulternzuck* Und das mit dem Vampir...  
  
*mir vorstelle wie sich die beiden in der nächsten Nacht gegenüberstehen. Remus nun als einer der Anderen. Noch immer so schön wie im Leben doch nun unwirklich und kalt. Er mutet fast schon ätherisch an mit seiner Blässe und der unterdrückten Macht die man in ihm spürt. Langsam kommt er zu Severus. Streichelt ihm wehmütig und doch innerlich leer über das Gesicht und betrachtet gefühllos die Augen die zu zerbrechen drohen. Snape erträgt es einfach nicht. Das sein geliebter Lupin nun zu denen gehört. So nah und doch unerreichbar. Für ihn für immer verloren. Und so kommt auch er näher, heißt den Frost der sich um ihn schließt willkommen und neigt seinen Kopf zu Seite. Einladend. Wenn er Remus im Leben verloren hat dann doch zumindest nicht im Tode. Wenn auch er zum Vampir wird sind sie wieder vereint. Lupins ehemals so warme Lippen legen sich klamm auf seine Hautschlagader, fahren den erschaudernden schlanken weisen Hals hinauf bis sie zurückweichen und scharfe Zähne entblößen. Ein aufblitzen von Weis und kleine tropfen von Rot. Ein Schluck. Zwei. Dann weitere. Snape begrüßt die nahende Schwärze und findet sein Ende durch denjenigen den auch er dem Leben entriss. Wiedervereint.*  
  
Öööh... Nee! Nein. Ich glaube das lassen wir. Muß nicht sein. *entschieden den Kopf schüttle* Der Tod ist einfach keine Alternative. Zumindest nicht solange es noch Menschen gibt die protestierend aufschreien. So wie ihr. :-) @Gefahren und Drohungen: Ich fürchte mich nicht. Ich habe die Beste Lebensversicherung die man nur haben kann. *Meine liebe Ordnungswächterin drücke und anlächle* @Vampirin: Das ist noch geheim. Lest es einfach. ;)  
  
Gnufi  
  
Hm.. sehr fundiertes Argument. Das überzeugt mich natürlich. *kicher*  
  
Besserweis  
  
Hm... ich weiß nicht. Wenn er auch so zum Wolf wird... das erinnert mich jetzt wirklich zu sehr an den Hulk. Ich glaube wenn er Mensch dabei bleibt ist besser. Zudem.. er kann Malfoy ja immer noch erwürgen wenn's dich tröstet. ;-) @Hieronymus: Was denn? Ich finde das ist ein prima vornahme für einen Zauberer. *g* @KEINE Kristallkugel und LEIDER auch KEIN Tarnumhang?? Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was du dir zu Weinachten wünschen kannst. *schmunzel* @Rickman: Ich will ihn und den Lupin-Darsteller unbedingt im Kino sehen. *HEUL* Warum läuft der Film noch nicht?? Das ist grausam!! *schnief* @Knall: Hm.. nein, dir ist nichts entgangen. Ich dachte nur: Wenn ich in nem Raum voller Todesser währe und ich weiß das ich in spätestens zwei Minuten Tot bin - eben wegen besagter Todesser - dann würde ich versuchen mich in die Luft zu jagen oder ähnliches um möglichst viele von denen mit zu nehmen. Deswegen das mit dem großen Knall. Aber solange Sev mit dabei ist wird Remmy das nicht tun können. Er ist gehemmt. @Lob: Mich darin sonne und erröte. "Danke schön." :-)) :-)) @Ausweg... Laß dich überraschen. :-) @Ice: Vielleicht will sie Lupin recyceln und nimmt ihn deshalb mit. *mich ducke* Ne, nur quatsch. Schau mal im Kap, wird dir gefallen.  
  
M  
  
RV: Stimmt, die Länge ist jedes Mal beachtlich. Aber da ich so viele Liebe FB´s bekomme habe ich gar keine andere Wahl. :-) @Malen: Ich freu mich. :D @Schreiben: *fleh* Biittäähh @Stellenausschreibung: *hihi* Da bin ich aber sehr gespannt drauf. Da wird das angenehme mit dem lustigen und dann mit dem nützlichen verbunden.  
  
Graciee  
  
Ich fürchte doch. Remus ist tot. Toter geht's gar nicht mehr. Und nein, die Geschichte ist nicht zu ende. Es kommt noch jede Menge text. *blinzel* Repräsentanten: sie haben vielleicht keine Rechte mehr, aber Voldemort hat sie trotzdem ganz gerne unter Kontrolle. Die Menschen zu tyrannisieren ist leicht. Aber wie hält man Einhörner, Kobolde und so weiter davon ab sich gegen einen zu erheben? Man schnappt sich jemanden mit Einfluss aus ihren Reihen und bringt ihn dazu zu kuschen wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist. Das heißt er hat so immer ein Auge auf die Nichtmenschen.  
  
Shokoluna  
  
@helfen: *tut mir leid. Ist Spoilerspace* Severus hand: Stimmt. Er hat es wenigstens human gemacht. Sovern es irgend eine Form von Mord gibt die Human erscheinen kann.  
  
Erdbeere  
  
@Werfen: *froh bin alle Steine in der Umgebung durch Weichkäse ersetzt zu haben, das tut nicht so weh* @Auferstehung? Ich denke darüber nach. ;)  
  
Lorelei Lee  
  
*dir Taschentücher reiche und auf Rücken klopfe* Wird ja alles wieder gut. :-)  
  
Ja-Ma  
  
Ich glaube das war das mit abstand kürzeste FB das ich seit langer Zeit bekommen habe... Trotzdem danke. Ich freue mich über jede art von Reaktion die mir zeigt das du mitliest.  
  
Kirilein: Ja klone sind was feines. *schmunzel* Edel: Aber sicher doch. Das ist Lupin. Der kann gar nicht anders. Giftpanscher: Naja, stimmt schon. Snape panscht kein Gift. Also fügt kein Wasser zur Verdünnung zu. Wenn er Gift einsetzt dann ur eine 100% Lösung. *giggel* Attentäter: Stimmt. Ist irgendwie ein faszinierender Gedanke. *Snape mit blitzendem Messer hinter Gangecke hervorspringen und klinge schwingend vorstelle. "Wer von euch Wahnsinnigen hat meine Wäsche Himmelblau gefärbt??"*  
  
SilentRoses Hm.. wenn du willst kannst du ihm ja eine Eiserne Jungrau anstelle seines Bettes hinstellen und wenn er sich abends nichtsahnend versucht hinzulegen schupst du ein bisschen klapst den Deckel zu und setzt dich drauf bis die schreie aus dem innern verstummen. Dann das Ganze versiegeln und dir einen Ritterverdienstkreuz aushändigen lassen Und es muß nicht unbedingt sein um Remus zurück zu holen. Da gibt es auch noch Alternativen. Wie etwa Magie.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Die schwarze Gestallt die sich kaum 15 Minuten später dem verödeten Grundstück näherte ist uns nur zu bekannt: Die Haltung war aufrecht und voller Entschlossenheit. Nur eine Hand welche die Robe vorne zuhielt, um sich vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen zeigte sein Unwohlsein. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Und doch gab es auf der ganzen Welt keinen Ort an dem es richtiger war. Snape war seit fast 2 Jahrzehnten ein Todesser. Er hatte gemordet, er hatte Tränke gebraut, die den Feinden seines Herrn heimlich den Tod brachten und er hatte geschwiegen, wenn er hätte protestieren müßen. Er hatte Schuld auf sich geladen und wußte, daß er Strafe verdiente. Aber nicht heute. Und nicht so. Nicht auf Lupins Kosten. Wenn er ihn jetzt der Vampirin überließ konnte er sich gleich mit Avada Kedavra belegen. Denn dann war auch er tot, wenngleich nur innerlich. Severus stand vor ihrem Herrenhaus und war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er mit gezücktem Zauberstab hineinstürmen sollte oder einfach Klingeln und höflich fragen. Beides hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile. Schließlich zog er wirklich an der Schelle, verbarg seinen Zauberstab aber schon im Ärmel. Die Lady öffnete persönlich und lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihn ihre Zahnspitzen sehen ließ. Sie tat das gewiß mit Absicht. Eine kleine Erinnerung daran, wen und was er vor sich hatte. Er schluckte zwar, wich aber nicht zurück. "Darf ich reinkommen?" "Bitte." Eine ausschweifende Geste begleitete die Einladung. Sie öffnete ihm nun ganz und ließ ihn in eine große Eingangshalle eintreten. Sämtliche Fenster des Hauses waren mit dickem teurem und vor allem lichtdichtem Stoff verhangen. Auch Tagsüber mußte es hier stockfinster sein. Dafür brannten an der hohen und weiß getünchten Decke unzählige kleine blaue Feuer. Das wechselnde Licht schuf lange und tanzende Schatten. Wie Irrlichter. Sie führte ihn durch das Haus und dann durch eine Tür plötzlich in den Garten. Der Übergang kam seltsam abrupt, wenn auch nicht ganz überraschend. Er hatte es gehofft. Ihre Schritte waren absolut lautlos. Als magischem Geschöpf war es ihr zu eigen sich auf diese und keine andere Weise zu bewegen. Es würde niemals einen stampfenden Vampir geben. Auch Snape folgte dem Pfad auf dem Kies. Unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte es vernehmlich. Allerdings auch nur, weil er es wollte und damit seiner Begleiterin einen Anschein von Normalität vorspielte. Wissen war Macht. Irgendwann kamen sie an einer Pagode vorbei und als diese hinter ihnen blieb öffnete sich eine weite freie Fläche vor ihnen. Dort im Mondlicht auf den steinernen Fliesen saß Remus im milden Mondschein und hatte das Gesicht müde in die Hände gestützt. Er wirkte erschöpft aber er schien lebendig. Bei diesem Anblick hob sich das schwere Herz des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Aber er war noch nicht sicher. Es mußte noch der Beweiß erbracht werden. Als seine feinen Ohren ihre Schritte auffingen sah er auf und bei Severus' Anblick lächelte er schwach und herzensfroh. Der Funke des Lebens war eindeutig noch immer in ihm und die Lady hatte ihn nicht zu einem von ihrer Art gemacht. Snapes Seele machte einen Sprung und fühlte sich so frei als wolle sie fliegen Dann wurde der Geliebte in die Arme geschlossen und dabei halb mit hoch gezogen. "Oh Gott, Remus!" Er drückte Lupin so fest er konnte ohne ihm weh zu tun, nicht gewillt ihn so bald wieder los zu lassen. "Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es funktioniert." Er presste sein Gesicht in die weiche warme Halsbeuge des Blonden und atmete tief ein. Remus. "Das musste es. Es war ja nicht aus Silber oder magisch." (Dazu muß gesagt sein: Werwölfe zählen als Untote. Denn sie sterben nur wesentlich schwerer als Menschen. Sie können allerdings mit Silber oder Feuer getötet werden. Bedingt auch durch Magie. Wenn es die richtigen Flüche sind.) Die langfingrige Hand strich ihm vertraut über den Rücken. "Wenn du gestorben wärst.." Das mußte Remus nun aber doch klarstellen. Das Risiko war nicht unerheblich gewesen. "Sev, ich war tot. Der Mond hat mich wieder zurück geholt." Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten ließ würde er diese Erfahrung nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Tod zu sein.. Es hatte weh getan bis es endlich soweit war und bis er wieder aufwachte.. er konnte sich nicht erinnern. "Dann eben wenn du es geblieben wärst... Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann gemacht hätte." Er streichelte Remus über das liebe Gesicht und küsste ihn dann selig. Innerlich wusste er es schon. Er hätte Voldemort seinen besten Trick gezeigt. Und dieser hätte höchstens noch als Geist einen Kommentar dazu abgeben können. Danach... hätte er Todesser um Todesser getötet. Bis es ihn letztendlich auch erwischt hätte und er Remus ins Drüben gefolgt wäre.  
  
Schließlich ließ er Lupin widerwillig los und stand auf. Er mußte noch etwas mit der Lady klären. Etwas wichtiges. "Beanspruchen Sie ihn für sich?" Die Frage war gerechtfertigt, immerhin war er als "Noch-Leiche" in ihren Besitz übergegangen. Sie musterte die beiden. Hatte ihnen still und aufmerksam zugesehen wie sie ihre Wiedervereinigung feierten. "Nein. Er gehört dir. Oder eher zu dir? Habe ich recht?" Die Männer tauschten eine schnellen Blick aus, eine wortlose Diskussion ob sie ihr vertrauen konnten oder nicht. Dann nickte Severus der Lady zu, es war wahr und sie standen dazu. Remus trat zu ihm und er legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte, der Brünette schmiegte sich wohlig an ihn. "Er ist mein Gefährte. Nicht mein Sklave. Und er ist mir sehr wichtig." Sie mussten ihr vertrauen. Ice war nun über ihr Verhältnis und Lupins Einzigartigkeit informiert; wenn sie wollte könnte sie ihnen damit das Genick brechen - sich damit bei Voldemort wieder ein paar Pluspunkte sammeln. Doch die Vampirin schmunzelte nur. Ihre Motivation mußte in einer anderen Richtung liegen. Dann bat sie die beiden ins Haus, es wurde langsam kühl und es gab drinnen einen schönen großen Kamin. Die drei tranken auf die Aufregung des Tages hin erst einmal ein Glas Grog, das wärmte und beruhigte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Remus war nun offiziell in den Augen der Todesser und vor der Welt tot, sie mussten zuhause einiges entsprechend anpassen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC. :-) FB, Kommentare, Kritik? 


	17. Der Morgen danach

Shokoluna

Es ist doch erstaunlich wie sehr man seine Meinung ändern kann wenn der betreffende dem lieblingschara das Fell rettet. *g* Ne, ging mir eigentlich nicht anders. Ich wollte sie als Schurkin aber als sie dann anfing in meiner Vorstellung der Handlung ganz andere Facetten zu zeigen und den Jungs half änderte sich meine Sicht von ihr. Sie durfte die Mysteriöse werden. Nicht gut. Das durchaus nicht. Aber nicht mehr Erz-schlecht. 

Und Lupin ist wieder zurück. richtig. Und auch sehr nötig. Snape währe sonst ausgetickt... 

Und nun das nächste Kapitel. Siehe unten. :D

Kiki1966d

Jo. Lupin ist wieder quietsch fidel. 

Und Ice wird wieder mal auftauchen. Es verspricht spannend zu werden. 

Und du brauchst weder Kaffee kochen (Kakao währe schön. ;) noch Kekse backen. Muffins sind vollkommen ok. *g* Dann gibst es auch immer schöne neue Chaps. Du siehst, ich bin bestechlich. Sowohl durch FB als auch durch Leckerein. 

Kirilein 

Vampire: Klar wirken sie exotisch. Sie sind fremdartig und faszinierend zugleich. Und eine leichte Bedrohung vibriert durch jede ihrer Bewegungen.   
Stampfen: Tja.. ich schätze mal das währe dann auch eher ein getunter Frankenstein als ein Vampir. Wir graben hier alte Horror Klassiker wieder aus. Mit ner Schippe um Mitternacht. *schief grinse*  
Flüche: Nein, die sind nicht nötig. Ich brauche keine Flüche dafür. 

Warum zur Hölle und Hades und Hell und Tartarus und Jenseits und überhaupt hast du da einen Voldemort bei dir rumspringen? Sie zu das du den loswirst. Er ist gefährlich! *gut gemeinter Rat* 

Graciee und Ja-Ma

Sie sollen es sich miteinender bequem machen. Und ein Schäferstündchen miteinander veranstalten? Nun, ich glaube das lässt sich einrichten. Und ich meine jetzt nicht vor dem Kamin, Füße vor dem Feuer ausgestreckt und gemütlich im Sessel rumfletzen. Sie bekommen ihre Momente, seit unbesorgt. *blinzel und verschwörerisch nach unten aufs Intro deute* Und das mit dem Silber... ist aber wahr: Das ist der einzige Weg. 

Pe

Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. 

Lupin ist also fast unkaputbar. Das Ideale Spielzeug für jeden Todesser. Strapazierfähig. Abwaschbar, Lebenslange Garantie auf (selbst) Reparatur. Multifunktional einsetzbar, zb als Bettwärmer oder (Zensiert!) 

Und sogar Interaktiv und ohne Batteriebetrieb. Muß zwar nachts wieder aufgeladen werden aber das macht ja nichts. Kann ja bei einem Mitschlafen. Wodurch schön platzsparend. Und niedrig im Verbrauch. Isst nicht al zu viel. Das Modell ist echt zu empfehlen. Einziger Makel: Es ist ein unverkäufliches Einzelstück. *g*

Kapitel 17

Severus wachte allmählich auf. Die Sonne schien ihm enthusiastisch ins Gesicht und er blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Lupin.  
Der andere schlief noch und so im Schlummer wirkte er noch sanfter. Die Schwere des Lebens lastete nicht auf ihm und seine Träume mussten angenehmer Natur sein, denn er lächelte leicht. Lupin war auch immer schön warm. Das war etwas besonders Erfreuliches.  
Nach und nach wurde ihm sein eigener Körper bewusst und ihm wurde mit leisem Schrecken klar, daß ihre Beine verknotet waren. Natürlich nicht wirklich, aber sie hatten sie umeinander geschlungen. Ihm stieg die Röte heiß in die Wangen. Sie waren beide nackt und so verwoben wie sie lagen.... Sachte versuchte er sich zurückzuziehen; er wollte Remus nickt wecken. ~Was haben wir gestern Abend getan?~ Nachdem sie zurück waren hatten sie das Haus verborgen und den Zauber so gut gefertigt, daß es einige Jahrzehnte halten sollte/würde. Danach hatten sie sich, soweit er sich noch erinnerte, vor dem Kamin eine Flasche trockenen alten Rotwein auf den Schrecken des Abends geöffnet und noch mal alles für sich Retour passieren lassen. Aus der einen Flasche waren schnell zwei und schließlich drei geworden. Sie hatten sich so richtig vollaufen lassen. In dem Bewußtsein, daß sie Morgen lange würden schlafen können. Und danach... Filmriss. Er hoffte einerseits, Remus könnte die Lücken füllen andererseits wiederum nicht. Wenn er sich ihm betrunken aufgedrängt hatte würde ihr Zusammensein im Herrensitz sehr, sehr unerfreulich. Und dabei würden sie eine verdammt lange Zeit gemeinsam hier verbringen müssen.  
Als der schlafende Remus merkte, wie der andere warme Körper zurück wich, rutschte er dösig nach.  
Ein dumpfes Brummen kam aus seiner Kehle und sein Griff wurde fester. Das tilgte zumindest schon mal einen Teil der Befürchtungen aus Severus. Remus würde ihm nicht nachrücken, wenn es für ihn unangenehm wäre. Also war es wenigstens nicht gegen den Willen des Freundes gewesen.  
"Remus." Das Lächeln wurde etwas konkreter. „Sev?" Die Augen schlugen auf und Bernstein traf auf Schwarz. „Sev!" Remus stutzte ein wenig zurück, starrte ihn überrascht an. Sie lagen in einer engen Umarmung, die Beine verschlungen und er wettete darauf, daß überall im Raum wirr verteilte Kleidung herumlag. „Warte mal." Sein oberer Arm - er hatte durchaus bemerkt, daß er die Umarmung selbst bereitwillig erwiderte - glitt zwischen sie und an ihnen herunter. Neben der feinen Schicht aus getrocknetem Schweiß ertastete er auch noch etwas anderes auf seinem Unterbauch. Eine weiße grießelige Patina. Bei Severus war das nicht anders, wie ihm eine Berührung zeigte unter der der ZTM zusammenzuckte.  
"Nun, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens *was* wir gemacht haben. Wenn auch nicht mehr wie oder wieso. Du?" „Nein." Es ging Severus genauso. Totaler Filmriss.  
Remus stand auf und machte ein paar prüfende Schritte durch den Raum, überlegte wie er sich jetzt wohl jeweils fühlen mußte. „Ich fühle mich gut. Keinerlei Schmerzen. Weder in den Oberschenkeln noch im verlängerten Rücken. Ich war also schon mal nicht unten." Auch Snape verließ nun das warme Bett, wickelte sich aber doch eines der Lacken um. Es war ihm unangenehm so nackt durch die Gegend zu spazieren.  
Schließlich lief er im Gegensatz zu Remus nicht bis zu drei Nächte im Monat herum wie Gott ihn schuf. Auch wenn Remus dann Fell hatte und es sich auch sonst hätte leisten können.  
"Ich aber auch nicht. Weder Schmerzen noch Muskelkater. Nur Kopfschmerzen. Ich glaube ich hatte Gestern etwas zuviel Wein."  
„Rat mal wer noch." Der Schwarzhaarige kehrte zum Bett zurück und schlug die Decke zur Seite. „Wir müßen beide gekommen sein. So groß wie der Fleck ist.  
Vorschlag: wir duschen jetzt erst mal und frühstücken. Danach können wir immer noch drüber nachdenken." Gesagt getan und als sie schließlich beide im Morgenmantel am Frühstückstisch saßen konnten sie es nicht lassen den anderen verstohlen zu mustern. Sie waren beide in den Augen des anderen attraktiv und sie mochten einander. Es war kein sehr weiter Weg gewesen, um dann betrunken zusammen ins Bett zu fallen. „Bereust du es?" Remus hob die Augenbrauen, sah dann wieder auf sein erst halb gegessenes Brötchen hinab. *Tat* es ihm leid? „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich würde mich nur gerne daran erinnern können." Das ging Severus nicht anders. „Willst du heute Abend lieber in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen? Ich würde es verstehen und auch nicht schmollen oder so."  
Der Werwolf lächelte sanft. „Nein. Als ich sagte, daß es mir nicht leid tut, meinte ich das auch. Und wenn du willst und uns danach ist können wir es ja irgendwann mal wiederholen." Seine Augen blitzten belustigt und fragend auf. Severus vergaß zu schlucken und starrte seinen Freund perplex an. Sie hatten bisher noch nie miteinander geschlafen  
Mal abgesehen von letzte Nacht und der Sache in Voldemorts Kerkern, was beides nicht wirklich zählte. Sicher, sie teilten ein Bett, aber ‚richtig' intim waren sie noch nicht geworden. Auch wenn jeder von ihnen für sich schon mal überlegt hatte wie es wohl wäre.  
Ganz zu Anfang, gleich nach dem Missverständnis in der Dusche, hatte er ihm klar gemacht, daß ihm Remus durchaus nicht nur zur Befriedigung seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse dienen sollte. Er wollte Gesellschaft. Jemanden mit dem er reden konnte, der mit ihm den Tag verbrachte. Einfach nur so. Er spielte sich dem neuen Hausbewohner gegenüber auch nicht als Herr auf, sie waren einfach Severus und Remus. Und sie fühlten sich mit dieser Handhabung der Dinge durchaus wohl. Ihr Rollenverhalten nahmen sie nur an, wenn sie zum monatlichen Todessertreffen gehen mussten und auch diese Fassade hatte im Laufe der Zeit angefangen Risse zu bilden. Sie konnten beide nicht aus ihrer Haut. Das hieß für Lupin sich aufzugeben oder für Snape seine wiedererlangte Seele zu verleugnen. Ein zu hoher Preis für nicht-hinterm-Rücken-Getuschel.  
Allmählich begann er wieder zu kauen. Remus machte ihm dieses Angebot aus freien Stücken, weil er es selbst wollte.  
"Ich komme darauf zurück."

******** ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** ******** ******* ********

FB? Feedback? Re? Review? Hmm.. Komentare??


	18. Die nächste Ebene

JayCee  
Klar lebt Remus. Snape hätte mich sonst gekillt! Und das mit dem  
betrinken... Tja. Ich wollte sie etwas lockern. Anders als Heitzie weiß  
ich leider nicht wie man in den einzelnen Stufen den Gewent - oder nicht  
Gewent - entspannt und lockert. Also drückte ich beiden eine Flasche Wein  
in die Hand und grinste sie auffordernd an. Los los Jungs, trinkt schön.  
  
Graciee  
Hihi, ich weiß das es jetzt interessant wird. Das soll es auch.  
Und was das ausgeschaltete Gehirn angeht: Nun, das wird sich im Chap unten  
wiederholen nur das ihre Gedankenlosigkeit dann nicht durch Alkohol  
bedingt ist.  
Und Severus nachdenken.. Er will halt sicher gehen das Lupin weiß was er  
da anbietet und es gerne tut. Er will Lupin schon besitzen aber nur wenn  
der es auch will. *hihi* Und das tun sie auch.  
  
Besserweis  
@Hieronymus: He, was spricht gegen Hieronymus? Ich dachte dabei an  
Hieronymus Bosch. Aber wenn du nicht willst... Ich meine in der story hier  
wird er eh kein H in den Namen bekommen. Außer vielleicht Hudienie.  
*hihi*Und nein! Ich will dich auf keinen Fall als FB´lerin verlieren. Das  
währe verdammt schade. *schnief* Also bei Hieronymus. *schulternzuck und  
nicke*  
Zum farben verschreibfehler: *hust* Sorry. Hab ich nicht beim überschauen  
gesehen und erst M hat es mir dann kichernd am Telephon mitgeteilt.  
Ihre erste Nacht genießen: Tun sie bei ihrer Zweiten Nacht. *NICK*  
  
Pe  
Das Lupin Spielzeug willst du? OK. Ich stell dir eins Vor die Tür. Die  
Klone sind vor ein Paar tagen fertig geworden und jetzt mußt du nur noch  
meinem Drachen deine Traumschlosadresse geben. Dann bringt er dir dein  
Paar. :-)  
heftig: *hüst* kein Kommentar  
Länge: Weiß ich nicht. Müßte ich auf meinem Skizzenblock nachsehen. Und  
wie es weitergeht: Ich spoilere nicht!  
  
Shokoluna  
Ich freue mich das du dich trotz der Einschränkenden Umstände um ein FB  
bemüht hast. *freu*  
  
M9  
WERBUNG FÜR EINE ANDERE HERVORRAGENDE GESCHICHTE DIE AUS EINER KLEINEN  
INSPRATION MEINERSEITS AUF M ÜBERSPRANG UND SIE ZU EINER HERVORRAGENDEN  
SHORTY BRACHTE:  
ANSCHAUEN: Story ID = 1502864  
Danke. :-)  
  
Kiki1966d  
*Kakao und Muffins reicht futtere und dankbar nicke*  
Mehr brauche ich gar nicht. Wenn ich satt und zufrieden bin schreibe ich  
gerne und bereitwillig.  
Was ich ansonsten noch brauche... FB wie immer. :-)  
  
Kirilein  
Äh wenn ich hier weiter grabe und Mr. Hyde finde... unter diesen Umständen  
WEIGERE ich mich hier zu graben! jawohl. *g*  
Und was deinen Tommy angeht: solange du ihn unter kontrolle hast habe ich  
kein Problem damit. :-)  
Aber wenn er durchdreht und eine Gefahr wird... *hm was könnte ich gegen  
Riddle unternehmen? Ich? gar nichts. er ist ein Zauberer* dann ruf M. Sie  
kann dir auf jeden Fall helfen. *g*  
Und ich lese sie sehr gerne. Du brauchst es nicht abzukürzen. Ist sehr  
lustig.  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
Sie waren sich nicht sicher was es war, doch irgend Etwas sagte ihnen, daß es heute passieren würde. Remus spürte ein Ziehen im Magen und auch Sev war nervös. Schließlich - sie hatten früh zu Abend gegessen, da sie nichts mit sich anzufangen wussten - entschied Snape sich zu baden. Das wurde ihn entspannen. Das Geräusch des einlaufenden Wassers lockte auch Remus an und etwas nervös sah er in´s Bad. Sev hatte sich schon bequem in der Wärme ausgesteckt und spielte gedankenverloren mit den unterschiedlichen Wasserhähnen und ihren schäumenden Zusätzen. "Kann ich reinkommen?" Der Angesprochene zuckte überrascht zusammen. Er hatte Remus bis gerade eben noch nicht bemerkt, nickte dann aber. Es fiel ihm immer wieder aufs neue auf wie weich und elegant Remus Gang war. Wie ein Panter oder eher noch wie ein anderer nachtaktiver Jäger. Canis Lupus. Inzwischen kniete das Subjekt seiner Betrachtung am Badewannenrand und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen darauf ab. Sie betrachteten einander eine Weile wortlos, schließlich machte Snape eine Geste mit dem Kopf. "Möchtest du nicht reinkommen?"Ein feiner Hauch Rot huschte über seine Wangen, Remus ging es genauso. Schließlich stand Lupin auf und verschwand hinter der aufstellbaren Seidenwand. Es war ihm etwas peinlich sich vor dem Anderen auszuziehen. Danach durfte er ihn natürlich sehen, hatte es schon mal, aber nicht währenddessen. Es war etwas wie mit seiner Wolfsform. Sev kannte seine menschliche und seine wölfische Gestalt, aber er wollte nicht, daß dieser sah, wie er sich wegen dem Zwang des Mondes verwandelte. Würde Severus den Transformationen beiwohnen... Es wäre ihm furchtbar unangenehm. Nun - er hatte alle Kleidung abgelegt und sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare gestrichen - war er soweit und kam wieder hervor. Sev hatte sich nicht groß  
  
bewegt und machte eine auffordernde Geste. "Komm."Nun, ganz unbefangen, überwandt er die paar Meter auf den Fliesen und ließ sich ins warme Wasser gleiten. Das Bad war in einem ursprünglich römischen Stil erbaut worden und daher alles weit und groß. Das Becken war 4-Eckig und reichte einem knapp bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen. Und: Es war bequem groß genug für 2. Das Wasser war sehr angenehm und bei seiner Begleitung fühlte er sich auch wohl und geborgen. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm, es gab nur  
  
gerade keine Veranlassung etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile kam Remus zu ihm  
  
hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Jetzt, wo sie so nackt und behaglich beieinander waren, neigten sie sich fast schon automatisch zueinander und küssten sich vorsichtig. Sie fürchteten das zerbrechliche Gefühl zwischen ihnen zu zerstören, wenn sie es zu schnell angingen. Wofür gar keine Notwendigkeit bestand. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Sie genossen es und banden irgendwann ihre Zungen in das Spiel mit ein, weil es sich gut und richtig anfühlte. Sie ließen dem ganzen Zeit sich zu entwickeln, genossen es. Irgendwann lösten sie sich doch voneinander und holten wieder Luft. Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn sie hier aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel die Besinnung verloren und im Badewasser  
  
ertranken. Remus nutzte die entstandene Pause, um hinter Severus zu rutschen. Er selbst lehnte nun mit dem Rücken zum Wannenrand und der gutaussehende Schwarzhaarige vor ihm gegen seine Brust. Da das Wasser in der Wanne vor dem Jüngsten Tag nicht kalt werden würde - Magie ist was feines - weichten sie beide im Laufe der Zeit ziemlich auf. Und bis jetzt hatte es auch noch nicht die geringste Veranlassung gegeben sich zu entfernen. Das leichte über seine Brust, Bauch und Schultern streichen war Sev sehr angenehm und erst als die Hand unerwartet tiefer ging, unter die Wasseroberfläche tauchte und nach ihm griff zuckte er heftig zusammen. Unvermittelt bekam er Panik, versuchte nach vorn zu entkommen, sich zu wehren. Wasser spritzte und schwappte heftig doch abgesehen davon, daß er nun außer Atem und Tropfenbesprenkelt, sowie der ganze Boden um die Wanne herum unter Wasser gesetzt war, hatte es nichts gebracht. Die Arme des Mannes hinter ihm lagen nun sanft aber bestimmt um seine Leibesmitte, hielten ihn an Remus gedrückt fest. Die Stimme an seinem Ohr war warm und einfühlsam, Er kannte und vertraute ihrem Besitzer. "Entspann dich wieder Sev. Alles ist gut. Ich würde dir nie weh tun. Du kennst mich doch." Während er sprach hatte er den Griff gelockert und seine Hände auf die Schultern hoch wandern lassen. Massierte ihn beruhigend. Snape liebte es von den geschickten und talentierten Händen massiert zu werden, Remus beherrschte es einfach fabelhaft einem auch den Letzten verklemmten Muskel zu lockern und so entspannte er sich schon ganz automatisch. "Warum hattest du auf einmal Angst?""Ich konnte dich nicht sehen und du bist hinter mir. Irgendwie so was, ich weiß auch nicht warum." Er hatte zu viele Jahre lang immer nervös nach auf seinen Rücken gerichteten Dolchen oder Zauberstäben Ausschau halten müßen, irgendwann regierte man instinktiv und nicht mehr logisch. Die warmen Hände kneteten ihm die Verspannung weiter aus den Muskeln, bis er wieder so locker wie zuvor war. "Ich tue dir nichts. Du weißt, daß du mir vertrauen kannst." Er wartete ein Nicken ab, er wollte Sev nicht drängen oder ihn ängstigen. Als es schließlich kam und er spürte wie die Schranken in Sev gesenkt wurden zog und hob er ihn auf seinen Schoss bis dieser seitlich darauf saß. (Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen das man unter Wasser nur ein Sechstel seines normalen Körpergewichts hat.) Seine Hand streichelte sich den Bauch runter, mit möglichst viel Hautkontakt, der Severus spüren ließ, wo sich die Hand gerade befand und während sie sich wieder vis a vis küssten umfasste er sanft und gekonnt das Glied des Mannes in seinem Arm. Erfolglos versuchte Snape ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und dieses Mal protestierte nichts in ihm. Die Bewegungen der Hand waren langsam und nicht zu fest der Rhythmus bereitete ihm Wonne, würde ihn aber nicht so bald kommen lassen. Allerdings floss nun mehr Blut in seine untere Körperregion und das  
  
Objekt von Remus Bemühungen wurde hart. Snapes eigene Hände legten sich um Remus Brustkorb und er presste sich näher an ihn, rieb sich an ihm. Immerhin saß er auf seinem Schoß, was für Aktivitäten dieser Art ein hervorragend geeigneter Ort war. Zu guter Letzt waren beide ziemlich außer Atem und schon verdammt scharf auf den anderen. "Hier?""Lieber im Bett." Sie verließen hastig die Wanne und trockneten einander notdürftig ab. Es war nun einmal schwer in diesem Zustand die Hände vom andern zu lassen oder nicht an sich selbst Hand anzulegen. Schließlich, immer noch mit nassen Haaren und von den unterschiedlichen Badezusätzen etwas schlüpfrig, fielen sie gemeinsam auf das große Bett. Sie  
  
kuschelten nicht mehr lange. Beide waren schon zu bereit und schließlich drückte Severus Remus auf den Rücken in die schon arg zerwühlten Laken, setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und wollte sich gerade darauf vorbereiten sich weiter oben wieder auf seinem Gefährten niederzulassen als ihn Remus unerwartet an den Schultern griff und seinen Oberkörper zu sich runter zog. Ihre Gesichter waren nun ganz nah beieinander und sie küssten einander erst mal. Gelegenheit macht Diebe. Danach brauchte Remus verständlicherweise eine Sekunde, um sich zu erinnern, was er hatte sagen wollen. "Ich möchte." Blinzeln.Damit hatte Snape nicht gerechnet und er sah besorgt auf seinen Liebsten hinab. "Sicher?" Wusste er was er da anbot?"Ich glaube schon.""Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann das Bett geteilt?" Die Frage war berechtigt, entsprechend würde er sich auch zurückhalten und den anderen vorbereiten müßen. "Außer mit dir, nein. Nein, hab ich nicht."Das hatte er befürchtet. Er wollte ihm doch nicht weh tun. Aber beim ersten Mal war das meistens der Fall, weil sich der unerfahrene Partner verspannte und die Muskeln so etwas noch nie hatten mitmachen müßen. "Es wird dir weh tun." Zärtlich strich er ihn durch die von der Feuchtigkeit dunkler wirkenden Haare. "Ich weiß. Aber ich werde es aushalten." Immerhin war er Schmerzen gewöhnt, mußte sie alle 28 Tage durchmachen. Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf, er wollte ihm aber nicht weh tun. Anders herum wäre es wirklich einfacher gewesen. Allerdings, vielleicht ließ sich da ja was machen. Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo sein Nachttisch war und angelte nach einer Flasche im untersten Fach. Damit würde es leichter gehen. Als er sich wieder zu Remus umdrehte hatte dieser schon die Beine ein wenig angezogen und gespreizt. Jetzt klopfte er sich einladend auf den rechten Oberschenkel, lächelte dabei etwas unsicher aber voller Vertrauen. Das ließ Snape erst mal Schlucken. Etwas in ihm klang bei diesem Anblick fein auf, wie eine Glocke aus Glas. Lange vergessen aber wohlklingend. Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauerte, oder ihn seine eigene Erektion umbrachte, diese Nacht würde er für Remus zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis machen. Von der Erkenntnis beseelt hier etwas und jemand einzigartigen vor sich zu haben spürte er eine tiefes Glücksgefühl. Er hatte einen Partner gefunden, den er liebte und der diese Gefühle erwiderte. Wie lange er sich das hatte versagen müßen. Bedächtig rieb er sein Glied mit dem Gleitmittel ein, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu weit zu bringen und legte sich auf seinen willigen Partner. Nun schmusten sie erst mal wieder und waren glücklich über jede Beschreibung hinaus. Irgendwann konnten sie ihre Erregung nicht mehr verleugnen und Sev beschmierte sich noch einmal ausgiebig zwei Finger. Sie küssten sich und während sie es  
  
genossen drang der Schwarzhaarige langsam und vorsichtig mit vorerst nur einem Finger in den Blonden unter sich ein. Dieser verlor für ein paar Sekunden seine Weichheit, doch als es nicht wehtat und nun auch noch seine Prostata aufs Köstlichste gereizt wurde stöhnte er begierig auf. Daß so ganz nebenbei auch sein noch unvorbereiteter Schließermuskel auf das bevorstehende präpariert wurde merkte er nur am Rande. Dann kam ein zweiter Finger hinzu und als auch dieser problemlos aufgenommen wurde und der Leib die fordernde Bewegung mitzumachen begann ersetzte sie Severus schließlich durch sich selbst. "Drück mir ein bisschen gegen aber bleib entspannt." Atemloses Nicken und langsam und einfühlsam vereinigte er sich mit Remus.  
  
Die Nacht wurde für die Zwei unbeschreiblich und sie liebten sich bis zur Erschöpfung. Beide fielen zufrieden und müde Arm in Arm in einen leichten Schlummer.  
  
"Dieses Mal werde ich es nicht vergessen." Er lächelte leicht, genoss die Wärme des anderen Körpers. Die Vertrautheit und den Frieden. Leicht strichen seine Fingerspitzen durch die langen schwarzen Haare, Sev schmunzelte erschöpft, er hatte sich die Ruhe redlich verdient. Remus küsste ihn auf die Stirn, zog die Decke über sie und war restlos glücklich. Sie hatten eine anstrengende aber sehr zufriedenstellende Stunde  
  
Bettsport hinter sich und befanden sich in diesem seligen postkoitalen Schwebezustand. Das war besser gewesen als letztes Mal, was zwar auch schön aber nicht so erfüllend gewesen war.. Die Erinnerung war zurückgekehrt, während sie sich liebten, und hatte ihn noch etwas mehr erregt. Als sie betrunken und nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Fähigkeiten waren hatten sie sich nur aneinander gerieben, sich gestreichelt und einander mit ihren Händen wohlbehagen bereitet. Durch den Wein, den die Männer intus hatten, konnten sie ziemlich lange durchhalten, bis sie nur kurz nacheinander Erlösung fanden. Danach wurden sie beide schnell von der Müdigkeit übermannt und ruhten im Arm des anderen bis zum Morgen. Ganz ähnlich wie jetzt. "Sev?""Hm?""Ich liebe dich.""Okay, aber bitte gib mir noch eine halbe Stunde Pause. Ja?" Ein unwillkürliches und liebevolles Lachen stieg in Remus auf. Er knuddelte seinen Liebhaber und gab ihm einen gefühlvollen Kuss auf den Mund. "Ich komme morgen Abend wenn wir beide wieder in der Verfassung dafür sind gerne darauf zurück. Ich meinte damit aber keinen Sex. Was ich sagen wollte ist, daß ich dich lieb habe." Das Schmunzeln auf Snapes Gesicht wurde zu einem echten Lächeln. "Ich dich auch." Dann hüllte sie freundlicher Schlaf ein und zwei Seelen, die miteinander Frieden und Glück gefunden hatten ließen dies den ersten Tag vom Rest ihres Lebens sein.  
  
TBC.  
  
FB? Feedback oder Kritik? 


	19. Sonnenlicht und Die Rückkehr

M

Wegen der Absätze... Das war ein formatierungs- Problem. Ich weiß das du mir Absätze reingemacht hast aber der Link hat mir die Datei zerhauen und da mußte ich zusehen das ich wenigstens den Ganzen text retten konnte. Entsprechend war ich gezwungen Abstriche beim Aussehen zu machen. 

In diesem Chap ist alles wieder hübsch normal. :-)

Shokoluna 

Oje, keine Flat! mein ultimativer Albtraum. Noch schlimmer als Fernseher weg und fast so schlimm wie Comics weg. Nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Das Netzt ist schließlich die Verbindung zur Welt. Ich wünsche dir das sich die Telecom schnell dazu bequemt dir dein System wieder in gang zu bringen. Of zu sein ist grausam. :´-( 

JayCee 

*mich im Lob sonne*

Du hast einen Plotbunny für mich? Laß mal hören. Wenn sich dazu ein paar Kreativitäts- Neuronen begeistern lassen kann ich dir was draus basteln.

Besserweis 

Das mit dem zuende lesen dürfte dir schwer fallen. Sie hat noch ein paar Kapitelchen. Oder sagen wir´s so: Wann fährst du denn weg? Dann sag ich dir ob du´s vorher noch komplett hast lesen können. 

Und was das Quietscheentchen angeht... das verwende ich demnächst mal in ner Story. Ich find das witzig! *g*

Graciee 

Hm... also zwischen den beiden speziell bleibt es vorerst harmonisch. Was ihr Umfeld angeht... Nun, da kommt es zu einer ziemlich krassen Veränderung. Und wir stehen am Ende der einen Neuen Anfang ermöglicht. (Ich habe gerade ein bisschen Babylon 5 gekuckt. Merkt man, oder?)

Pe 

Slashig? Na, das will ich doch hoffen. Die Story hat nicht umsonst ein R im Rating. 

Und die Klone soll ich wirklich nach hoghwarts schicken? ich weiß nicht wie dein Snape-Lehrer reagiert wenn da auf einmal ein Sev-Remmy Pärchen rumspringen die in Ruhigen Fluren miteinander Turteln und sich verdächtig lange auf der Lehrertoilette einschließen. *hüstel*

Ja-Ma

Hoffe deine Erwartungen erfüllt zu haben.

Kirilein 

Ich finde nicht das Snape in seinem Eigenen Badezimmer mit einem Angriff rechnen muß. Zumindest nicht solange er im Wasser ist. Kannst du mir jemanden nennen der (außer in Psycho-Der Film) im Bad gestorben ist? 

Lupins leiden: Hm.. ich glaube solange er von Sev den Wolfsbanntrank bekommt läuft die ganze Werwolf Sache ziemlich harmlos ab. Das verwandeln geschieht nicht so gewaltvoll und schmerzhaft und wenn er dann seinen zweiten Körper inne hat ist er auch ganz friedlich. Daher: Ich glaube das transformieren ist im Moment nicht das Problehm des Körpers sondern des Geistes. Er will ihn einfach nicht zusehen lassen. Es ist kein schöner Anblick. 

@Nötig: Wenn du einen halbsteifen Severus und/oder Remus vor dir hättest auch schon recht heiß bist und ein Zimmer weiter ein schönes großes Bett wartet, hättest du es da nicht auch eilig? 

*Taschentücher für den Bildschirm reiche* Hoffe der Tee läuft nicht in die Elektronik. 

@Auf auf und davon: Liest du auch Comics?

Kapitel 19 

Snape hatte eine ganze Weile überlegt, wie er sich der Lady gegenüber erkenntlich zeigen konnte. Sie hatte für ihre Hilfe beim letzten Treffen etwas gut. Schließlich kam ihm die Idee, als er Remus im Garten auf einer Bank sitzen sah, die Sonne genießend.

In den folgenden Tagen arbeitete er sich durch unzählige Bücher, braute zwischendurch ein paar neue Flaschen Wolfsbanntrank und begann Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Remus saß oft bei ihm im Labor und sah ihm zu oder las etwas. Als Snape schließlich fertig war und das Feuer unter dem Topf löschte, beugte sich sein Partner interessiert darüber und sog neugierig etwas Luft ein. „Wofür ist das eigentlich gut?"

„Es ist mein Dankeschön an Lady Ice. Damit wird sie sich in Zukunft in der Sonne bewegen können, obwohl sie Vampirin ist." Er schöpfte eine Kelle voll und füllte es in eine Glasphiole. Die Flüssigkeit war Nachtschwarz und schien doch ein wenig zu leuchten.

„Hast du ihn selbst erdacht?"

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Nicht direkt. Ich las von einer Salbe, die aufgetragen die Vampire vor Sonne schützt. Aber sie hält nur solange sie aufgetragen ist. Hiervon hoffe ich, daß es ewig hält."

Lupin nahm das Gefäß und hielt es ins Gegenlicht der nächsten Kerze. Kein Licht kam hindurch, nur das schwache Glühen, das von dem Trank selbst ausging. „Also hast du den Trank doch selbst entwickelt, sonst wüßtest du, ob er wirkt."

„So gesehen ja." Er zog sich seinen Mantel an, verstaute einige weitere Glasgefäße im Stoff und küsste Remus zum Abschied. „Bis in einer Stunde."

„Ich warte."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An dieser Stelle war eigentlich vorgesehen das Kapitel zu beenden und es unter „Shorty" in der Kapitelüberschrift laufen zu lassen. Da ich meine Organe aber noch brauche und sie auch nur ungern irgendwo in einer Urne neben meinem Bett wiederfinden möchte lasse ich das und hänge das nächste Gleich mit dran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eines Vormittags, Remus räumte gerade in der Bibliothek auf, fiel aus einem sehr abgegriffenem Exemplar über Tränke eine Seite heraus. Doch als er sich danach bückte war es ein Zettel. Die Handschrift war die von Severus, aber die Buchstaben tanzten auf dem Papier herum, machten Purzelbäume und waren sehr wuselig. Sah man länger hin tränten die Augen. Er zeigte den Zettel Severus und dieser sah genauso überrascht aus. „Wann habe ich das denn geschrieben?" Auf das Tippen seines Zauberstabes hin passierte nichts. Aber einige der Buchstaben formten die Worte: „Hallo Severus." Dann kehrten sie in das Gewusel zurück. „Was zum Teufel...?" Der Zauberer lehnte sich zurück und überlegte mit aneinander gepressten Fingerspitzen. Dann versuchte er etwas anderes. „Incocnita." Und auf dieses Paßwort hin sahen alle Buchstaben von ihrem Tun auf und liefen an die ihnen zugedachte Stelle. Ein Komma suchte verzweifelt seinen Platz. Dann konnte er alles Problemlos lesen. Seine Augen wurden etwas größer und man hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einzog.

„Was steht da?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber zieh deinen Mantel an, wir machen einen Ausflug."

Remus wußte, daß er nichts weiter erfahren würde, bis sich Snape selbst dafür entschied, also holte er seinen Reiseumhang und ließ sich von Snape eine Phiole mit Zaubertrank geben. Ohne zu zögern trank er aus und verwandelte sich in einen Wolf. Der Trank war eigentlich dafür da, um zu testen, ob Zauberer Animagi waren. Wenn ja, verwandelten sie sich in ihre andere Form. Aber nach einer Modifikation durch den Tränkemeister ließ es Remus eben zum Canis Lupus werden. Das goldsilberne Tier sah zu ihm hoch und er klopfte seinem nun vierbeinigen Gefährten freundlich auf die Flanke. „Komm!" Sie verließen das Haus und Severus disapparierte mit ihm.

Sie tauchten an einem Waldrand wieder auf und gingen langsam über eine große Wiese, die Anhöhe hoch, an einem See vorbei und auf die Ruinen zu. Nur ein paar große Steinhaufen zeugten noch von dem einstig prächtigen Schloss. Sie standen in den Überresten Hogwarts. Der Wolfshund gab einen klagenden Laut von sich. Snape fühlte sich nicht anders. Dann sah er sich sehr genau um. Nein, sie waren alleine. Es hätte auch nicht viel Sinn gehabt über einen Haufen Steine einen Wächter abzustellen.

Er wartete noch eine Weile, immer wieder darauf achtend, ob sie Zuschauer hatten. In dieser Zeit streunte Remus herum und suchte in den Ruinen. Es war immerhin erst zwei Monate her, vielleicht ließ sich noch etwas finden, das er als Erinnerung an seine alte Schule mitnehmen konnte. Er wollte gerade bellen, weil er wirklich etwas gefunden hatte und Severus rufen, als die Wirkung des Tranks nachließ und Remus unvermittelt wieder in seiner humanoiden Form dastand. „Severus." Mit vereinter Magie ließen sie Steine verschwinden, wegfliegen oder zu etwas anderem werden, bis sie die Treppe in die Kerker freigelegt hatten. „Scheinbar ist nur oben alles zusammengebrochen. Die Gewölbe könnten noch erhalten sein." Sie beschworen sich wegweisende Lichter herauf und stiegen langsam hinab. Alles war voll mit Handspannenhohem Staub, doch als sie Snapes Wohnung fanden war diese fast unversehrt. Die ganzen Bannzauber und Kreise, sowie Hexerreihen, die er zu seiner Sicherheit darüber gelegt hatte, hatten auch den Dreck abgehalten. Glas war zerstört, Dinge um- oder heruntergefallen, aber seine Bücher hatten keinen Schaden genommen. Er trug alles zusammen was er mitnehmen wollte. Ein beachtlicher Stapel von wiedergefundenem türmte sich auf. Roben, Bücher, Zutaten, Persönliches usw.. Geschrumpft wurde dann alles sicher verstaut.

Sie gingen weiter durch die Gänge, bis sie in einer riesigen Halle ankamen. Sie war ziemlich hoch und auch sehr weitläufig - eine ungenutzte Aula. Sie blieben am Eingang stehen und Severus drehte sich zu Remus herum. Lächelte ihn an. „Ich, der Geheimnisträger, werde das durch mich Verborgene offenbaren. Albus, Hooch und Pomfrey, McGonagall und Black. All ihr anderen seid hier versteckt." Und als der Geheimnisbewahrer sein Geheimnis verraten hatte wurde der Bann gebrochen.

Alle Lehrer und Verteidiger, jeder, der auf Dumbledores Seite in der Schlacht gekämpft hatte und sich nach hier unten hatte retten können, tauchte wieder auf. Es waren an die 200 Personen. Doch waren sie absolut bewegungslos. Keiner rührte sich im Geringsten. „Sie leben?" Severus nickte nur. „Warum bewegen sie sich nicht?" Snape deutete ihm, daß er jetzt nicht sprechen konnte. Er hatte die Formel noch nicht vollendet und wenn er jetzt etwas anderes sagte könnte es die Magie zerbrechen. Remus wandelte durch die Reihen, besah sich, wer medizinische Hilfe brauchte und was sonst noch benötigt wurde. Immerhin war für alle diese Menschen vor drei Monaten die Zeit stehen geblieben. Sie befanden sich im selben Zustand, wie während der Schlacht.

Snape braute indessen einen großen Kessel Heiltrank. Über Knochenregeneration und Quetschungen, bis hin zu Schock, sollte damit alles heilbar sein. Es war zwar nur ausschließlich für Erwachsene tauglich, aber es waren ohnehin alle Kinder fortgeschickt worden. Es dauerte etwas zwei Stunden, dann war alles bereit. Remus erwartete ihn schon, einige Berge von Decken aus Trümmern gezaubert habend. Schalen mit sauberem Wasser standen bereit und sie mussten nur noch einmal rasch kontrollieren, daß wirklich nirgendwo unliebsamer Besuch auflauerte. Severus atmete tief durch. „Tempus Fugit."

Einfach, aber effektiv und die Zeit lief weiter. Wer am Rennen gewesen war machte noch ein paar Schritte, wer fiel, fiel weiter. Dann sahen sie sich verwirrt an. Dann zu Dumbledore. Und schließlich folgten sie Albus Blick, der die beiden angrinste. „Du hast es geschafft. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"

„Drei Monate."

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Erwartungsgemäß." Dann kümmerten sie sich erst mal um die, die Unterstützung brauchten. Der Nachmittag war schon lange vorbei als alles besprochen war. Albus war nun wieder auf dem Laufenden und der bestehende Widerstand zog im Schutze der Dunkelheit in ein Herrenhaus im Verbotenen Wald. Von dort aus würden sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen koordinieren. Snape kehrte um seine Aufzeichnungen zu holen nach Hause zurück, Remus blieb vorerst in Hatstone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FB? Kritik? Resonanz?


	20. Der Preis

Shokoluna 

*mich ganz herzlich bei deiner Freundin bedanke für ihre mithilfe beim lesen und Reviewen von nacht. :D

Hast du sie auch schon angesteckt oder geht sie nicht nach FF-Net? *versuche neue Lesemitglieder zugewinnen*

M 

Danke für den netten kleinen Weinachtsplotbunny. Er wird garantiert sehr gut ankommen. Vor allem bei Remus. *kicher*

Ja-Ma 

Na da beglückwünsche ich dich ja zu deiner Anatomie. Und das es dir gefallen hat. Allerdings hoffe ich das dir dabei nicht der Kopf auseinander gefallen ist... 

JayCee 

@heiraten und Kinder adoptieren: Hallo? Der Dunkle Lord herrscht immer noch und nur weil da jetzt eine kleine 200 Mann starke Wiederstandzelle wiederauferstanden ist heißt das nicht das jetzt alles in Butter ist. Voldemort ist der König des British Camonwelth. Er ist die Queen! 

Nicht das ich es den beiden nicht gönnen würde aber die Wahrscheinlichkeitskurve dafür ist so flach das man sie als gerade bezeichnen könnte. 

Das wieder übereinander herfallen: *kein Kommentar* *hihi*

Sterben: Also wenn du´s genau wissen willst, das ist eigentlich so: "Piiieeepp" *SPOILER Zensur*

Pe 

Severus ist der noble schwarze Ritter und reitet mit wehenden fahnen und in düsterem Glanz für Dumbledore. Und rettet die Welt. *freu* Naja, zumindest versucht er sein bestes. :-) 

Du willst wirklich das ich deine Klone zu dir zur Schule schicke? Gib´s zu, du willst nur das dir die beiden immer Entschuldigungen und Freistellungen und Erlaubnisbriefe für die verbotene Abteilung der Bücherei schreiben. Aber warum nicht. Biete schön: *Päckchen mit Luftlöchern schnüre und an deine Schuladresse adressiere* Ich habe sie granuliert. Füge ein bisschen Wasser hinzu und sie stehen *poff* mäßig vor dir. ;-) Viel Spaß. 

Lorelei Lee 

Freut mich das dir die Handlungsentwicklung gefällt. 

Aber ich fürchte Remmy wird Sirius nichts von seiner Partnerschaft erzählen. Er bekommt dummerweise gar keine Gelegenheit dazu. *ich bin wieder gemein* 

Kirilein 

Keine Comics? *oooch* Da entgeht dir aber was. 

Und dein Voldiemortie *ich liebe es ihn so zu nennen das macht ihn so harmlos und unbedrohlich* hat schnupfen? Gib ihm eine heiße Zitrone. Laut einer Freundin hilft das super. Ich selbst kann dazu nichts sagen. Ich werde nicht krank. 

Sonnenschutzcreme: Ich fand es nützlich. :-) 

Buchstaben: Kennst du die Sherlock Holmes Geschichte: die Tanzenden Männchen? Daran erinerte mich diese Idee ein wenig und habe es prompt so ausgebaut. 

Und du findest es auch gut das ich die Resistance wieder ausgegraben habe? Guuut. *Vorlonen Modus*

Und ja: Es kommen auch wieder düstere Zeiten. Zumindest Teilweise. 

Und ich weiß nicht ob ich einen Zorntriefenden Voldiemoldie als süß bezeichnen würde. Oder ihn tätscheln müsste. Ich hätte angst das er nach meiner Hand schnappt. Aber wenn es Tom ist und nicht Voldemort dann ist er ja nur ein Junge. Und somit nicht so furchtbar. 

Besserweis 

@leiden: Also ob du leiden mußt kann ich nicht beurteilen. Es sind noch 9 Kapitel. Das heißt es wird sich in 18 Tagen aufgebracht haben. Dann ist die Lange Nacht zu ende.

Das heißt wiederum... du kannst alles lesen. Nur das letzte Kapitel nicht. Das ereilt dich dann erst nach dem urlaub. 

@Quietscheentchen: Ich weiß noch nicht wo. Aber das wird sich schon noch finden. Das richtige für eine Chalenge vielleicht? *knobel*

@Sonnenlicht: Ob der Trank bei ihr wirkt weiß ich nicht. Aber da es Sev gebraut hat können wir feste davon ausgehen. 

@Zettel im Tränkebuch: Den Zettel hat sich Severus selbst geschrieben und auch in das Buch getan. Damit er ihn ja wiederfindet aber nicht zu schnell. Was draufstand... hm... das kann ich dir hier nicht sagen. Das kommt in *nachschau* zwei Kapiteln. 

Und warum er es erst jetzt durch den Zettel wieder weiß: *nach oben deute* Selbe Erklärung. Du mußt es abwarten. 

Und du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Und deine Depressionen *versuch´s mal mit Johannis Kraut. Die sind super. Meine Nachtsicht hat sich um einiges verbessert* kannst ja in spätestens 16 Tagen mit einem Happy end füttern. Dann gibst es da noch den Epilog der auch sehr ermunternd ist. Du siehst: Du bestellst und wir liefern. :-) Dafür wollen wir nur ein bisschen FB. Wie gehabt. :D

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FB Space Ende

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus hatte sich freiwillig zur Vorhut erklärt und lief nun vor, verscheuchte durch seine Werwolfwitterung mögliche Angreifer. Spinnen, Schlangen, Smiegels, alles kein Problem. Höchstens die Zentauren oder die richtig großen Spinnen, doch diese hatten in Zeiten wie diesen Besseres zu tun als mit Fußgängern rumzupöbeln. Seine Nachtsicht geleitete ihn sicher weiter den Weg, es konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Unvermittelt, in der Zeit die ein Mensch zum blinzeln brauchte, tauchte auf einmal eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihm auf. Erschrocken erschuf er instinktiv einen Schild, um sich auch wenn ihm klar war, daß - wenn der Angreifer gewollt hätte - er ihn auch hätte töten oder verletzen können. Es wäre vollkommen unvorbereitet gekommen.

Remus ließ den Schild dennoch nicht zerfallen, nur ein Lebensmüder würde sich mit Todessern an der Nahrungskettenspitze unter solchen Umständen schutzlos einem Schwarzbemäntelten ausliefern. Seit die Todesser keine weißen Masken mehr trugen war die schwarze Robe zu ihrem Markenzeichen geworden. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?" Die Person strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und es war Ice. „Ihr?" Fast hätte er sich bei ihrem Wiedererkennen entspannt, doch sein Instinkt hielt ihn zurück. Sie war eine Todesserin und der Liebling Voldemorts. Sie mußte nur disapparieren und ihm von der aus den Ruinen wiederauferstandenen Truppe erzählen. „Ah, Lupin. Ein kleines Klassentreffen? Meinst du nicht auch, daß ich Tom informieren sollte? Er würde bestimmt gerne seinen alten Schuldirektor wiedersehen."

Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Bitte nicht."

Sie musterte ihn nun ganz ernst. „Ich könnte dir befehlen zu schweigen, bis ich mit Verstärkung zurück bin. Ich rettete letztes Mal dein Leben. Damit bist du mir verpflichtet."

Es wäre der sichere Tod für Severus, Dumbledore und diesen Grundstock eines möglichen Widerstandes. Sie waren einfach noch nicht soweit sich verteidigen zu können, die Schlacht hatte ihren Tribut gefordert und ihnen bis jetzt die *Zeit* gefehlt ihre alte Stärke wiederherzustellen. Sie brauchten eine Basis, Vorräte, Verbündete. Sie brauchten Zeit.

Fielen sie, würde es keinen Widerstand mehr geben, vielleicht nie mehr. Es würde eine gehörige Abschreckung für andere sein, wenn sie hier so weggeputzt wurden.

Und als Severus' Diener würde auch dieser für die Taten Remus' gerade stehen müßen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. „Mylady, ich schulde euch mein Leben. Nicht das von Severus oder den anderen. Wenn Ihr euer Recht einfordert werde ich mich von euch töten lassen. Ohne Hintertürchen oder ähnliches. Aber nicht ohne das Wissen, daß die anderen gewarnt sind. Ihr werdet keinen der anderen bekommen, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann."

Sie musterte ihn noch immer, ging dann langsam auf ihn zu. Er schluckte. „Würdet Ihr mir einen letzten Gefallen tun? Es wäre auch für euch von Vorteil. Immerhin ward Ihr es, die mit meiner Leiche fortging, das werden die nicht vergessen haben. Macht mein Gesicht unkenntlich oder lasst die Leiche dann ganz verschwinden. Wenn sie mich erkennen ist sonst auch Severus dran. Würdet Ihr das für mich tun?"

Sie nickte langsam, keinerlei Gefühlsregung zeigend. Sie stand nun ganz nah und er spürte schon die Kälte, die von ihr ausging. „Versprecht Ihr es mir? Severus aus der Sache raus zu halten?" Sie fuhr langsam mit den Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Bedauernd über diese Verschwendung. „Du hast mein Wort. Immerhin war er es, der mir die Sonne zurück gab...."

„Danke." Sie hielt ihn nicht auf als er eine Hand über den Kopf hob und das Todesserzeichen erschuf. Groß und Grün über ihren Köpfen und den Baumkronen leuchtend. Es strahlte weit hin und warnte den Widerstand, daß hier der Tod auf sie lauerte. Ein erloschenes Leben würde für heute Nacht vollkommen genügen, sie brauchten nicht noch weitere Verluste.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder. „Ich hätte nicht anders gekonnt." Er ließ die Arme ruhig und ohne jede Aggressionsbereitschaft herabhängen. *Leb wohl Severus. Und wenn ich kann, wenn mir die Chance gegeben wird, komme ich zurück. Als Gespenst oder Geist. Oder was auch immer. Es tut mir leid.* Es war eine gute Zeit gewesen, er bereute nichts. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Severus es einigermaßen aufnahm. Keine Dummheit begann um Rache zu üben oder ähnliches.

Die Eiskönigin legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Nicht grob oder freundlich. Es war einfach nur eine Handlung.

Seine entblößte Hauptschlagader lag offen für sie zugänglich da, wenn sie genau hinsah konnte sie sogar die Bewegung des Pulses unter seiner Haut sehen. Es tat Remus nicht wirklich weh, als ihre spitzen Zähne die oberste Epidermis durchbrachen und das erste Blut hervorzutreten begann. Die Betäubtheit der totalen Kälte, die die Dame umgab ließ es ihn nicht so spüren. Sie trank vollkommen skrupellos von ihm, ohne allerdings zu saugen, es kam auch von alleine genug. Irgendwann wurde er immer schwerer in ihrem Griff und sie mußte ihn mehr und mehr halten.

Seine Welt wurde schwarz. Die Kälte wich fort und wurde zu freundlicher Wärme. Etwas viel stärkeres als Schlaf meldete seinen Anspruch an und holte Remus Lupin. Er starb im Griff eines Todessers. Zum zweiten Mal.


	21. Besinnung Schwarz beschwingte Briefe

Besserweis 

@Smiegles: Smiegels sind solche.. wie erkläre ich das? Ich weiß nicht mehr genau aus welcher Fantasie Welt sie sind. Sie erinnern an rosane Elefanten. Nicht ganz so schwer und wuchtig. Nur die Rüssel und die allgemeine Körperform. 

Hat definitiv nichts mit HDR zu tun. Mehr mit Alien....

@ mutiger Gryffindor: JAP!

@Sonne: Zufrieden? Guutt! :D

@Awe Charms: Er mußte trainieren. Er hat trainiert. Mit Sev. Glaub mir es hat ihm oft spaß gemacht. Vor allem auch das er nun wieder Zaubern kann. 

@ Gespenst oder Geist: Tja... wie wär´s mit Zombie?? *kicher*

@Happy End: bekommst du. Leiden: Nein. Er hat genug gelitten. 

Graciee 

Wirklich tot: kann ich nicht zu sagen. Aber als Vamp bestimmt nicht. 

Ice-Lady: Mögen... tja. Sie ist zweigesichtig. 

Alleine leben: wird er nicht können. Er kann und wird nicht alleine leben. 

Pe und Lorelei Lee

Warum: Weil ich es kann. Und weil ich es für die Handlung nötig war. 

Spinnen: Die mag niemand. 

Klone: Hihi. Viel Spaß. *Ihnen Schleife umbinde und losschicke*

Kiki

Auferstehen: Schau´n mir mal. 

Näherkommen: Wird noch besser. 

Kirilein

Spinnen: Bei denen muß ich immer an Schattenschiffe denken.

Blutdruck: Mit dem Wissen um seinen baldigen Tot ist sein Blutdruck logischerweiße verdammt hoch. 

Preis: Gelohnt.? Vielleicht. 

Shokoluna 

Internet: *freu*

Weinen: *nicht doch* *Taschentücher reiche*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Da war eine Besonderheit zwischen ihnen, die sie nicht bestimmen konnte. Sie glaubte nicht, daß es etwas war, das man sehen konnte. Das, was auch immer es sein mochte, lag unter der Oberfläche.

Die Art, wie er sie beim ersten Mal angesehen hatte. Zurückhaltend aber offen, ohne Angst. Hinter den Augen eine wache Intelligenz verbergend und eine Seele, die in der Sklaverei ihres Trägers doch keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

Oder wie sich Severus besorgt zu ihm runtergelehnt hatte, ob auch alles in Ordnung war. Die beiden wahren mehr, als es ihre jeweiligen Stände vermuten ließen, da war sie sich fast schon sicher.

Auch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht als er Remus heran und von ihr fort zog, in Sicherheit hinter sich. Es war nur zu ahnen gewesen.

Doch als Remus für ihn starb hatte sie die Sicherheit. Sie waren Seelengefährten.

Sie hatte in ihrem Leben viele Sünden begangen. Vieles das sie, hätte sie noch ein Gewissen oder eine Seele, belastet und verbittert hätte. Doch als Vampirin hatte sie kein Gewissen oder eine Seele. Die hatte sie mit ihrem Ableben verloren. Als sie mehr als Sterblich wurde.

Dennoch spürte sie noch immer Pflichtbewußtsein und wußte, was richtig und falsch war.

Würde sie ihn nun dem kalten Schlaf überlassen, würde Severus daran durchdrehen. Sie konnte nicht sicher wissen, was er konkret tun würde, aber es währe seinem Schmerz angemessen. Etwas Gewaltiges, Zerstörerisches. Und es wäre ihre Schuld.

Sie konnte Lupin nicht so lassen, denn er war der Eine für ihn und er hatte seine Schuld ihr gegenüber beglichen.

Sie brachte ihn erst in die Krypta hinab, wo sie sich um seine Hülle kümmerte. Dann brachte sie ihn hinaus, in den Garten, ins Mondlicht.

Auch wenn sein zweiter Tod durch sie - ein magisches Geschöpf - geschehen war, so war doch noch immer die Naturmagie stärker, die ihm alle 28 Tage die andere Gestallt aufnötigte. Werwölfe waren Untote und der Mond ihre Achillesferse. Segen und Fluch zugleich. Wenn er schnell genug nach einem Ableben oder verletzt werden in dessen Strahlen kam konnte sein morphisches Feld den Rest tun.

Sie schätzte Severus ein. Er würde kommen und ihn versuchen zu holen. Versuchen ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Dorthin wohin er gehörte.

Sie würde ihn erwarten, schrieb ihm eine entsprechende Botschaft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Wenn ich schon sterben muß nehme ich euch alle mit.*

Black war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm kreidebleich berichtet, daß die Todesser Remus erwischt und ihn getötet hatten. Als das grüne Zeichen des dunklen Lords erschien, waren sie allarmiert zu der Stelle vorgedrungen, die darunter lag, auf alles gefasst was sich ihnen präsentieren würde.

Sie hatten nur eine einzige verhüllte Gestallt gesehen, die den erschlafften Remus fest umklammert hielt und sich erst aus seinem Hals zurückzog und zu trinken aufhörte, als sie sie bemerkte. Ein Vampir hatte ihre Vorhut - Remus - auf dem Gewissen.

Es konnte nur Ice sein. Andere Vampire hätten sich niemals von einem Werwolf bedient, sie empfanden es als Perversion von *denen* zu trinken. So absurd es war, sie fanden ihr Blut unrein.

Über Geschmack lässt sich streiten.

Und wenn die Todesserin Lupin hatte, war auch Snape selbst dran. Ihre Loyalität galt einzig und alleine Voldemort; hatte ihr dieser doch auch nach ihrem anders werden ihre Position in Rang und in der hohen Spezies bestätigt. Sie war nun nicht mehr die Gefährtin des Todesserführers - nicht als Vampirin, das wäre zuviel des Guten gewesen - aber sie war ihm zu Lebzeiten wichtig genug gewesen, um ihr nun dieses Geschenk zu machen/zuzubilligen.

Severus rüstete sich, bereitete alles vor, was er für nötig hielt. Es war nun nicht mehr eilig. Sie würden frühestens in einer Stunde gesammelt zum Angriff erscheinen.

Die Möbel deckte er mit Laken ab, stellte alle verderblichen Tränkezutaten zusammen und verhängte eine Zeitblase über sie. Dann ging er in die Küche und ließ alle 5 Hauselfen kommen. Erklärte ihnen, daß er mit ihren treuen und guten Diensten sehr zufrieden war. Ihre Verlässlichkeit stets zu schätzen gewusst hatte und so weiter. Dann schenkte er jedem von Ihnen Hemd und Hose. In Elfen Größe. Sie sahen ihn mit ihren ohnehin schon großen Augen ungläubig an, dann begriffen sie endlich. Sie jauchzten, tanzten, feierten ihre Freilassung. Dankten ihm überschwänglich, daß er sie aus dem Dienerdasein entlassen hatte. Doch dann wurden sie ruhig, spürten misstrauen aufkommen. Oder eher noch eine Ahnung.

Was der Sire vorhatte, wollten sie wissen. Wo der andere Master (Remus) war. Sie standen nun alle ganz ruhig da und ihre 10 Untertassengroßen Augen starrten ihn an. „Ich werde Lupin folgen. Ich gehe fort, und deswegen lasse ich euch frei. Aber bleibt nicht mehr hier. Wenn ich fort bin werden wahrscheinlich andere kommen und die sollten euch nicht finden. Sie würden euch töten oder ihrem eigenen Dienstheer eingliedern. Egal, daß ich euch frei gab. Also geht endlich." Sie wisperten erschrocken und hoch miteinander. Dann wuselten sie auseinander und holten, was sie besaßen. Wenig später traten sie wieder hier zusammen, für ein Lebewohl von dem Mann, dem sie lange Jahre gerne gedient hatten. Snape drückte jedem von ihnen 50 Galleonen in die Hand. Mehr hatte er nicht im Haus und schmiss sie fast schon raus. Es wurde Zeit.

Als er die Tür hinter ihnen schießen wollte glitt eine Fledermaus zwischen den Türhälften hindurch. Landete präzise im Kronleuchter. Sie gab dieses hohe Ultraschall-Fipsen von sich. Er sah sie missmutig an, auch das noch. Sie kam zu ihm und flatterte nervös vor ihm herum. Endlich entdeckte er einen Brief, der an einem ihrer Füße befestigt war. Unsicher hob er den Arm, wie er es bei einer Eule getan hätte und sie landete verkehrt herum daran, krallte sich in den festen Robenstoff. Kopfüber. Er hob den Arm etwas an, vor sein grimmig guckendes Gesicht, sie fiepte wieder. Wobei, ob Eule oder Fledermaus war letztendlich bedeutungslos. Er löste das schwarze Seidenband und nahm den Brief an sich. Als sie sich immer noch nicht von seinem Ärmel löste pflückte er sie kurzentschlossen herunter. Wohin nun? Eine Gardine mußte herhalten und er hängte das schwarze ledrige Geschöpf in die schweren Vorhänge. Er klirrte leise während er sich bewegte. In seiner Robe waren unzählige aggressive Zaubertränke verborgen. Sollte ihn einer der starken unverzeihlichen Flüche treffen: Zwang, Folter oder Tot, würden die dünnen Phiolen zerbrechen und ihr Inhalt sich vermischen. Die darauf folgende Explosion würde ein ganzes Haus oder den entsprechenden Häuserflügel in die Luft sprengen.

Doch zurück zum Brief. Es war teures Papier und schwarzes Siegelwachs. Seine Intuition, die ihm über Jahre hinweg immer wieder das Leben gerettet hatte, blieb ruhig. Es gab keine unmittelbare Gefahr, also öffnete er ihn und zog die feste Karte heraus. „Ich habe etwas, das dir gehört." Kein Name und die Worte in uniformen Druckbuchstaben. Der Absender war genug Todesser, um sich nichts Belastendes zu leisten. Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Fledermaus und er wusste worum und um wen es ging. Wenn es eine Falle war hatte er gleich die ganze Bande auf einem Haufen. Perfekt, er würde sie alle mitnehmen. Wenn es allerdings keine Falle war... lebte Remus vielleicht noch und er mußte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu befreien und nach Hause zu holen. So oder so, er würde gehen. Zum ersten mal, seit er die Hiobsbotschaft gehört hatte, spürte er etwas anderes als Entschlossenheit es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Trauer hatte er die ganze Zeit keine gespürt, da er Remus ja nachgehen wollte, doch nun fühlte er so etwas wie widerwillige Hoffnung. Die Fledermaus flog an ihm vorbei durch die Tür und er zog sie von draußen zu. Dann machte er sich auf in eine unbekannte Zukunft.


	22. Erwachen

**gnufi **  
*stutze und die Augenbrauen hochziehe* Der arme Severus? Was ist mit dem armen Remus. Klar auch Sev ist jedes Mal am Boden wenn es Remmy ans Leder geht aber hauptsächlich leidet doch Remus darunter. Und nein ich werde das nicht mehr wiederholen. Es wird bei zwei beinahe Todesfällen bleiben. Und außerdem, halb sterben... währe dir ganz denn lieber? Nein, glaube ich nicht. Aber Snape spürt jedes Mal wenn Lupinchen in Gefahr ist besonders intensiv wie sehr er am guten Wolf hängt und das lässt es ihn nicht vergessen. Zudem ermöglicht es ihm wichtige Erkenntnisse.   
  
  
** M **  
*Hüstel* Jap, hab die Chaps etwas zusammengefasst. Solange ich nicht als Mumie geendet bin brauche ich meine Innereien noch eben in besagtem Innern.   
@Challenge: *Finger knacken lasse* Schicks mir nur. Ich freue mich schon darauf meine Hände um deinen Hals schließen zu dürfen. *eg* ;-)   
@Tollkirschen: Ich weiß nur das man die im alten Rom für Kosmetische Zwecke verwendet hat um die Iris zu erweitern das als chic galt. Aber ob sie gesundheitsfördernde Wirkungen hat weiß ich nicht. Egal. Kirilein: Vertrau M. Sie weiß was sie tut.   
  
** Besserweis**  
Gewissen: Mir wurde erklärt das Vampire wenn sie als Menschen gebissen werden und so zum Vampir werden sterben und ihre Seele verlieren. Ein Dämon besetzt sie daraufhin und füllen somit die Lücke. Eine Seele hat sie also definitiv nicht. Nur vielleicht einen Gutmütigen Dämon in sich, das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Bin kein Spezialist für so was. Doyle könnte es wissen...   
@Widder/Hirsch: *mich lachend wegschmeiße* DAS Wortspiel war super. *grins* Terry Pratchett währe stolz auf dich.   
@Party für Lucius. Vielleicht wartet er ja auf die Einladungskarte mit Goldrand. Aber du kannst ihm ja jemanden schicken der ihn holt. Vielleicht diese Beiden simpatischen Türsteher Knochenbrecher und Milzreiser. *sie Glücksradfee mäßig anpreise*   
@Fledermaus: Sie ist ne Vampirin. Da erschien es mir nur angemessen ihr so einen Postzusteller anzudichten.   
@Wegbeschreibung: Die müsstest du ihm aber aufmalen. *giggel*   
@Unendliche Weiten: Star Trek Fan?? Echt? Oder nur Gelegenheitsschauern?   
  
  
** mastermind **  
Hauselfen: Nicht? Sie benehmen sich ungewöhnlich? Hm... Vielleicht. *Schulternzucke* Mag sein.   
  
  
  
** Kiki**  
*Muffin und Kakao ausfuttere* Jam. :D Danke schön. Und wie gesagt werde ich nicht mehr versuchen Remus hinter die Schleier zu schicken. Der arme hat das schon oft genug durchgemacht. Nein. Ihn nicht. *pfeif* Aber keine Angst. Ich habe ein Happy End versprochen und das wird es auch geben. 

  
** Shokoluna**   
Taschentücher: jederzeit wieder.   
  
Ich hoffe die Story ist nicht zu traurig geraten. Das war nicht sinn der Übung. Aber jetzt erst mal eine Compfort Szene nach dem ganzen Hurt. (Ich bitte mein Englisch zu entschuldigen, weigere mich aber auch gleichzeitig darauf zu verzichten)   
  
  
** Lorelei Lee **  
Schockiert: Hm... Würdest du mich besser kennen hättest du gewusst das er nicht entgültig stirbt. Ich durchschneide keine Lebensfäden oder zerbreche Sanduhren. Bei mir geht es auch fast immer gut aus. Nicht immer aber zie mlich oft.   
Vertrauen: *verbeug* danke  
Trauern: Ich würde Snape nicht gegenüberstehen wollen wenn der mich für Lupins Tod verantwortlich hielte. Er macht einen so platt das man unter einer Tür durchgeschoben werden kann. Nee, lieber nicht. Das Risiko ist zu groß.   
  
  
  
** Kirilein**  
@Schattenschiffe: Kennst du kein Babylon 5? ist die Ultimative SF Serie. :D   
*Tollkirsche: In kleinen Mengen unbedenklich.   
SW: Schau mal welches du hast. M hat es bestimmt auch.   
Zerstörerisch: Ihn als Nemesis schreiten zu sehen währe eine erschreckend Vorstellung. Ganz in Schwarz mir Wehendem Mantel und in dem Bewusstsein gerade zu seiner Ultimativen Tat unterwegs zu sein... Wow...  
Geschmack: Ich glaube ich sage dazu jetzt nichts. Sonst bringen mich Heitzi und M um. *kichere* Geschmack... *noch viel mehr Kichere*   
Vampirin: Ein Vamp war sie bestimmt vor ihrem Tod auch schon. Allerdings ein anderer Typus. So mehr Männern den Kopf verdrehend *leises Knacken diverser Genicke höre* Ups.. ;-)   
Nervös: Stell dir vor du bist so groß wie ein Spatz und siehst dich Auge in Auge mit einem Wütenden Snape. Da wärst du auch nervös.   
Tränke: Er klirrt nicht weil er so viele Gute Tränke darin hat sondern weil er so viele Böse tränke darin hat. eine Wandelnde Bombe. Und ja, das "währe" Severus bestes Kunststück. *boom!*  
Zwicken: Klopf ihm ruhig mal auf die Finger. Das schadet ihm nicht.   


Danke für eure rege Beteiligung.  
  
Soweit zu den FB´s. Und nun zur Story

Erwachen

Kapitel 22

Es war warm um ihn, behaglich. Und ein unaufdringliches Licht filterte durch seine Augenlieder. Himmel, Elysium, Limbus, Fegefeuer. Wo war er? Langsam schlug er die Augen auf.  
Vielleicht wartete ja auch schon ein Schakalköpfiger Totengott darauf seine Herz mit einer Feder aufzuwiegen. Es gab genug Glaubenssysteme für jeden noch so ausgefallenen Geschmack.  
Der Himmel der sich über ihm spannte war dunkel und voller Sterne. 5zackige Sterne, wie sie gerne für mittelalterliche Illustrationen verwendet wurden. Seltsam. Sein Blick fokussierte sich und nun konnte er erkennen, daß sie mit Silber und Goldfäden aufgestickt waren. Er kannte dieses Motiv doch irgendwo her.. Er bekam keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn ihm wurde klar, daß ihn jemand festhielt. Ein Arm über seine Brust gelegt und an ihn gelehnt. Warm und lieb vertraut. Angst machte sich in Remus breit. Nicht um sich selbst, Tote brauchten nichts zu fürchten. Der Geruch von Zitronenmelisse war so eindeutig Severus, daß es ihm in der Seele weh tat.  
~Bitte, du nicht auch!~  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er eine lange schwarze Strähne auf und drehte sie hin und her. Seine Kehle brannte von ungeweinten Tränen, dann wandte er den Kopf. Sie hatten seine Gebete nicht erhört. Ihm war der einzige Mensch gefolgt dessen Anwesenheit er sich genauso sehnlich wünschte, wie er seine Abwesenheit und damit sein fortdauerndes Leben erhoffte.  
Es war Severus - schlafend und friedlich an seiner Seite. Er sah erschöpft aber glücklich aus. Eine Weile lang sah er den anderen nur an, dann zog Remus ihn vorsichtig näher, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken. Flüsterte ihm leise Worte zu. "Du dummer Kerl. Wie kann man nur sein Leben für einen wie mich geben? Bist strack zu ihnen marschiert und hast mitgenommen, wenn du kriegen konntest. Malfoy, Voldemort selbst? Ich würde es dir zutrauen."  
Remus hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, daß er nicht hatte leiden müßen. "Dumbledore und die anderen hätten deine Hilfe gut brauchen können. Aber... vielleicht ist ja auch schon alles entschieden." Allmählich veränderte sich die Tiefe und gleichmäßige Atmung, Severus wachte langsam auf. Lupin selbst hatte die Augen die ganze Zeit über geschlossen, sah keine Veranlassung sich zu rühren oder sich mit seiner Umgebung zu beschäftigen. So wie es war war es gut.  
Nun kam aber doch ein irritierender Gedanke in seine Überlegungen. Warum atmete Sev überhaupt? Und warum spürte Remus seinen eigenen Herzschlag?  
Eine rasche Bestandsaufnahme wurde gemacht.  
Er hatte Puls, Atmung, einen gesunden rosa Ton auf den Wangen (für Severus Verhältnisse), und Remus selbst spürte Hunger. Das alles traf auf Tote nicht zu. Das war etwas das Lebende auszeichnete.  
Ein leichter Schock stellte sich ein. "Sev?" Der Angesprochene bewegte sich dösig an seiner Seite, rückte etwas näher an ihn heran und brummte nur. Es war ein "Noch 5 Minuten" Tonfall. Remus drehte sich vollständig zu ihm herum, das jeglichen Geschmack beleidigende französische Lilienmuster auf seinem Pyjama nach Kräften ignorierend und pustete ihn an. Die Augen wurden unwillig zugekniffen, dann öffnete sich eines einen Spalt breit. "Du bist ein Quälgeist, Remus."  
"Bin ich das?" Schiefes liebevolles Lächeln. "Jap, mein ganz persönlicher privater Quälgeist."  
Sie lächelten sich an.  
"Hm, also entweder haben wir neue Körper bekommen und das sollte eigentlich erst am Jüngsten Tag - soweit ich mich erinnern kann - geschehen, oder wir leben noch. Welche der beiden Möglichkeiten ist es?"  
Das Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht wurde konkreter. Seit er Remus um sich hatte bekam er in dieser vorher nur sehr selten praktizierten Muskelübung langsam Training.  
"Wir sind beide gesund und quick lebendig."  
"Und Ice?"  
"Sie hat dich mir zurück gegeben. Sie meinte du hättest dein Leben für mich gegeben. Damit wäre ihr Anspruch auf dich verloren." Er packte Remus plötzlich unerwartet heftig am Kragen, mit beiden Händen, und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich. "Wenn du jemals wieder so was machst, mit offenen Augen bereitwillig in den Tod laufen, dann komme ich dir nach und trete dich so in den Allerwertesten, daß du hochkant wieder bis hierher zurück fliegst. Wag es ja nicht mich allein zu lassen!"  
Remus starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen in Sekundenbruchteilen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Das dauerte erst einmal eine Weile und sie genossen es in vollen Zügen.  
"Du hast mein Wort, daß ich stets nur in deinem Interesse handeln werde."  
Severus Griff um ihn wurde fast schon verzweifelt. "Gerade das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht, daß es "mir" gut geht. Es soll "uns" gut gehen. Also dir auch! Wie soll ich ohne dich glücklich sein? Und du bist in unserem Miteinander genau so wichtig wie ich. Denk nicht immer du müsstest dich opfern."  
Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Der Einzelne ist nicht so wichtig. Die Familie zählt als einziges." Er sagte das mit einer Bestimmtheit, wie etwa daß der Himmel blau und Wasser nass war. Es war etwas ganz Elementares. "Du bist meine Familie! Ohne dich kann es kein uns geben." Er hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, versuchte ihm mit seiner Präsenz zu zeigen, wozu seine Worte nicht reichten.  
"Das ist so eine Wolfssache. Stimmt´s? Das Rudel immer zuerst."  
"So in etwa ja."  
Die Diskussion würde nicht fruchten, es war zu sehr in Remus' Wesen verankert. Er würde ihm einfach etwas geben und sein müssen, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Und auf ihn aufpassen.  
Snape rückte noch die letzten Zentimeter heran. Sie hielten einander im Arm, die Knie über- und untereinander. Ganz ruhig und behaglich. Sie dösten wieder ein, total seelig mit sich und dem, was war. Severus murmelte noch einmal eine Drohung, die sich in einem "Wehe..!" verlor. Remus nickte leicht und schlief schmunzelnd ein.  
  
  
Beim Frühstück redeten sie über den Vortag. Remus dachte darüber nach, daß gerade Severus als Geheimnisbewahrer von Dumbledore ausgewählt wurde. Es war der Beweiß von totalem Vertrauen, daß Severus dem treu sein würde, der ihm Zuflucht gegeben hatte, ihn davor schützte nach Voldemorts Fall, vor annähernd 15 Jahren, wie die anderen Anhänger nach Askaban geschickt zu werden. Er hatte sein Leben gerettet. Und Snape hatte es ihm mit jahrelanger Treue und Loyalität vergolten. Daß sich Snape selbst einen Vergessenstrank verabreicht hatte zeugte von seinem tiefen Misstrauen gegenüber der Welt.  
Selbst mit Cruciatus oder Veritasserum hätten sie nichts aus ihm heraus holen können. Sofern sie gewusst hätten, wonach es zu suchen galt.  
Snape schnippte dicht vor seinem Gesicht und Lupin erschreckte sich nicht schlecht. "He." "Du träumst schon eine ganze Weile mit offenen Augen vor dich hin mein Lieber. Woran denkst du?" "Wir werden, oder vielmehr ich werde, bald wieder zu Albus gehen müßen. Wir müßen die Resistance wieder aufbauen, es muß für die Menschen eine Hoffnung geben, daß es noch nicht verloren ist Widerstand zu leisten. Die Welt braucht uns."  


_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	23. Lauf der Dinge u Der Wolfsbann Trank

Besserweis 

@Vampire & Gewissen: Die von dir beschriebenen Blutsauger sind Anachronismen. Wenn du noch so einen auftreiben kannst bekommst du beim Antiquitäten Händler ein stolzes Sümmchen. heutzutage sind die Vamps etwas anders gestrickt. Und damit wesendlich besser für FF´s und TV geeignet. Der macht des PR kann sich niemand entziehen. *grins*

@Überraschungsbesuch von M+Lucius bei Besserweis: Schluck! Und Und?? Wie geht's weiter?? Ich will TBC! Außerdem: Ihr beide habt Potential. Macht doch zusammen eine Shorty daraus. Hm? *lieb kuck und Hundeblick aufsetze* *fiep fiep* *mich wegen vertrautem Geräusch umdrehe* *Kissen nach M werfe! "Lach nicht so, das ist ein Interner Witz, ist mir auch klar das du das jetzt anders verstehst." *schmunzel**

@Glücksradfee: Ich bin eine Moirin. Ich kenne eine määnge Fäden. Und manchmal wenn sie sich miteinander verknoten und ich sie wieder auseinanderfriemeln muß kann ich nicht umhin das eine oder andere zu sehen. Du siehst; George Orwell is watching you. (Auf Channel One) 

@Star Trek/Wars Fan: Das macht nichts. Da bist du nicht die einzige. es ist einfach so prädestiniert. Du kannst gar nicht anders.

@5 Minuten: *hihi* Goldig die zwei, nicht?

@Victor Hugo und H.R. Kunze: WOW!

Graciee 

Danke fürs Lob. Aber ich fürchte dann wird dir nicht gefallen was nun kommt. Die guten Zeiten enden und es kommt zu einem Umbruch. keiner stirbt aber wir nähern uns allmählich dem Ende und alles ist im Wandel. (HDR und SW geschädigt bin)

Kirilein 

Auch ST´ler? Wow. Ich mache bei Gelegenheit mal ne Umfrage wer hier alles ST mag. Bin gespannt. :-) 

Kirsche. Schulternzuck. Weiß nicht. *schief grins*

Slytherin: Okaayy... ich gehe nach Hufflepuff. Da hat man keinen Stress.

Blitzmerker: Er denkt er ist tot. Da hat er ein gutes recht etwas begriffsstutzig zu sein.

Hochkant treten: Ich traue ihm das durchaus zu. *Bekräftigend nicke*

Lorelei Lee 

Hi! Freue mich mal eine Prominente hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ein Gläschen Sekt, ein Kanapee? Lieber ein Horsdövre? Nein? Kaviar?

Wissen sie Frau Lee ich bin ein großer Fan von ihnen. Ihre Wahrheit oder Wagnis Storys fesseln mich jedes mal wieder aufs neue. Ich würde Lucius rechten Arm dafür hergeben mal einen Blick auf diese drei andere Entwürfe werfen zu dürfen. *schmacht*

Und bitte bitte schreiben sie uns was zur Überbrückung. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es ertrage bis zu HP5 keine Neuen Storys/Chaps aus dieser begnadeten Feder lesen zu dürfen... *wimmer*

M 

Adoption: *dich lieb anlächle* Du weißt das ich das zu schätzen weiß. Und ich werde falls es wirklich nötig werden sollte darauf zurück kommen. Gerne und sehr dankbar das du mir das anbietest.

Lange SW Liste: Die wird noch länger. *eg*

Mumie: Ich bedaure die verrückten die mir ein Leid tun wollen. Mit dir als Weggefährtin fürchte ich weder tot noch Teufel. *Hi Satan. Willst du einen Keks? He danke für das Grillwürstchen. Ja, man sieht sich. *M wegziehe. "Du kannst später noch Bekannte besuchen"* ... ich sollte das Felis 650 absetzen... aber es wirkt so gut.. *seufz* .. vielleicht sollte ich es gerade DESHALB absetzen ...

Challenge: Nicht mit den fingern knacken, davon bekommt man Gicht!

JayCee 

Danke danke. :-D

**Mastermind **

Wow, das war aber ein echt kurzes FB. Es freut mich aber sehr das du mitließt. Das ist mir schon Anerkennung genug und wenn die FB´s mal etwas kürzer ausfallen ist das auch nicht tragisch.

Pe 

Nicht noch mal. zwei mal schickt. So in 100 Jahren wird Gevatter Tod mal bei ihm anklopfen aber bis dahin wird er ein langes erfülltes Leben geführt haben.

Also: HAPPY END vorprogramiert. :-D 

Shokoluna 

Das lob ehrt mich. Und ich werde mich bemühen auch weiterhin so zu schreiben das es deine/eure Zustimmung findet. Erst durch FB ist es mir möglich mich zu bessern. :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Lauf der Dinge - Der Wolfsbann Trank

Die Resistance war nun schon seit einem halben Jahr am Leben. Sie befreiten Gefangene, unterliefen Askaban und holten nach und nach dort Leute heraus. Griffen einzelne Todesser an. Es war blutig und zermürbend für beide Seiten. Aber wenn sie wieder frei sein wollten ging es nicht anders.

Eines Tages bat sich Snape einen Tag aus, um etwas erledigen zu können. Dumbledore dachte, daß er eine Pause brauchte. Sie hatten gestern bei einem Kamikazeeinsatz 8 Leute verloren. Unter anderem auch Freunde von ihm und Lupin.

Zuhause in Snapes noch immer sicher verborgenen Haus ging er in das kleine sakrale Zimmer, das wirklich alte Häuser noch oft hatten, und zündete Kerzen an. Dann kniete er sich hin und betete still. Er war in England aufgewachsen und damit Anglikaner. Doch es war nicht der christliche Gott, zu dem er im Moment sprach. Seine Worte waren an 'sie' gerichtet. Er wußte nicht, ob die Person wirklich ein Geschlecht hatte. Sie konnte sein, was sie wollte, in jeder beliebigen Gestalt. Aber im Umgang mit ihr fiel ihm die Sie-Formulierung am leichtesten. In dieser hatte er sie kannengelernt.

Er wußte nicht, ob sie wieder auftauchte, so wie sie es zu tun pflegte, doch die Welt hatte Glück. Die Dienerin der Ordnung kam zurück. In einem knisternden blauen Feld.

"Severus Snape, es ist lange her."

Er lächelte zurück, dann musterte er sie. „Für dich länger als für mich."

Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern, nickte. „Das ist wahr."

„Du bist noch mächtiger geworden." Wie er schon richtig festgestellt hatte, es war viel Zeit für sie vergangen, es war nur ganz natürlich, daß sie sich weiterentwickelt hatte.

„Es ist einiges geschehen. Aber warum hast du mich gerufen?" Sie setzten sich, so ließ sich besser reden.

„Du sagtest mir einst, daß du über den Verlauf der Dinge wachst, daß die Geschichte der Welt den ihr bestimmten Lauf geht. Und daß du Veränderungen korrigieren mußt. Ich bitte dich daher dir die Welt anzusehen und mir zu sagen, ob es so wirklich richtig ist. Und ob die Dinge nicht irgendwo angefangen haben schrecklich falsch zu laufen."

Ihre Stirn zog sich etwas kraus, dann lockerte sich ihre Haltung und sie berührte ein unscheinbares Schmuckstück in Ihrem Haar. Nah ihrer Schläfe. Ihre Sicht veränderte sich und die unterschiedlichsten Wirklichkeitsebenen entfalteten sich vor ihr.

Was gewesen war, was jetzt war und wie es hätte sein sollen. "Der verdammte Mistkerl. Er hat es doch getan. Es scheint ihm nicht gereicht zu haben einmal von hier vertrieben zu werden, er mußte es unbedingt noch einmal versuchen. Ich werde es korrigieren müssen."

Severus sah sie nur an. Sie forschte auf ihre unbegreifliche Art in den Fäden der Zeit, suchte die Stelle an der es begonnen hatte. Denn so hatte es nie werden sollen. So viele Tote, soviel Leid. Es war zuviel auf einmal, als daß sie es hätte korrigieren können. Das würde Stück für Stück zuviel Zeit brauchen. Tote wieder lebendig machen und Lebende ihrem Schicksal zuführen. Zerstörung wieder ungeschehen zu machen. Ihre Macht war groß genug, doch fehlte ihr dafür einfach die nötige Zeit. Es gab so viele Welten, die sie beschützen mußte, vor der Dunkelheit des Chaos' und dessen Abgesandten. Und einer von denen hatte hier die Geschichte verändert. Sie würde es korrigieren, das war ihr Lebenszweck. „Ich kann und muß es sogar ungeschehen machen, aber du wirst einen großen Verlust erleiden. Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen. Du wirst Remus verlieren."

„Stirbt er?!"

„Nein."

„Ich?"

„Auch nicht, aber wenn es korrigiert ist werdet ihr nicht mehr zusammen sein. Du wirst ihn an die Slytherins verraten, das Geheimnis seiner zweiten Natur, und die werden es in Windeseile an Eltern und Schulräte weitertragen. Er muß die Schule verlassen und geht fort."

„So wie ich es damals tat, nur daß ich ihn dieses mal nicht wieder finde?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, aber für Remus tut es mir leid."

„Es ist nicht zu ändern. So war es nun mal."

„Ich weiß."

Er opferte gerade sein persönliches Glück für das Wohl der Welt. Und er wußte auch das er dafür niemals ein einziges Danke hören würden.

Es tat weh aber es war richtig. Also mußte er es tun. Der schlechte Einfluss seines Lebensgefährten wie ihm bewusst wurde.

Er hoffte das er sich an nichts mehr erinnern würde wenn alles wieder beim alten war. Es währe zu schmerzvoll zu wissen was gewesen war und was er verloren hatte.

Sie verließ seine Wirklichkeit und die Welt die sie gerade hinter sich ließ würde durch ihr tun bald nie existiert haben. Zumindest nicht in der gegenwärtigen Form. Ihre Schritte führten sie zurück zu dem Ereignis, das Voldemort so verfrüht seine Macht zurück gab. Viel zu früh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergangenheit - 1993 - Winter

Remus hasste es wie ein Fürbitter - der er ja war - jedes mal zu Snape gehen zu müssen und sich von ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen zu lassen.

Er war sich verdammt bewußt, wie abhängig er von dem gemeinen Tränkemeister war. Aber was sollte er machen, wenn er Unterrichten wollte und nicht jeden Monat bis zu 4 Tage ausfallen wollte? Er seufzte und klopfte.

Auf das „Herein" hin schob er die schwere Tür auf und trat zögerlich ein.

Wieder einmal ein Gang nach Kanossa.

Snape sah von seinem Zutaten-Schrank auf, hatte schon einige Gläser unter den Arm geklemmt. „Lupin, du bist zu früh."

„Entschuldige."

Snape brummte nur, war aber nicht wirklich unfreundlich. „Es dauert noch etwa eine Stunde. Willst du warten oder wiederkommen?"

Im Labor war es warm und angenehm gedämpftes Licht erfüllte den Raum. Das Feuer unter dem Kessel und im Kamin hatte es behaglich werden lassen und seine Erschöpfung begrüßte die Aussicht auf eine Pause. „Ich würde dir gerne zusehen."

Dann würde er auch gleich erfahren, was er so Monat für Monat trank. Lax zog er sich auf einen der Tische und ließ die Beine baumeln während er zusah.

Snape nickte und fing mit der Arbeit an. Die frischen Kräuter waschen und putzen/zerkleinern, die Mengen abmessen und die Temperatur regulieren. Er war ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft und schien Remus vergessen zu haben. Dieser versuchte sich die einzelnen Schritte zu merken und mußte wieder einmal feststellen, wie sehr er von Snape abhing. Er würde diesen komplizierten Trank nie selbst zubereiten können. Und gleichzeitig begann er auch zu zweifeln, ob es Jemand anders konnte, hatte Snape den Banntrank doch schließlich selbst entwickelt.

Schließlich schöpfte Snape ein Glas voll ab, schwenkte es ein paar Mal kreisförmig und reichte es dem gedankenverlorenen Remus. Der VgdK Lehrer blinzelte aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und nahm dann zerstreut lächelnd das dampfende Getränk entgegen. Er pustete leicht, auch wenn er nur zu gut wußte, daß es heiß getrunken werden mußte.

"Danke."

„Ich entspreche nur Dumbledores Wünschen." Unerwartetenweise tat ihm diese Bemerkung weh. Er hätte sie wie schon Hunderte zuvor im Laufe der Jahre mit Gleichmut hinnehmen sollen, doch etwas in ihm war über die Worte traurig und verletzt.

"Ja, natürlich. Du tust nur deine Arbeit." Er sah ihn nicht an, während er langsam Schlückchen um Schlückchen hinter sich brachte. Für etwas wo so viele Kräuter drin waren schmeckte es einfach widerlich.

Auch danach blieb er einfach sitzen und sah Snape zu, wie dieser die Arbeitsfläche zu reinigen begann, den Topf auswusch und sich seine Zivilkleidung anzog. Sorgfältig strich er sich die Falten aus der Robe, zog ein paar verirrte Haare aus dem Kragen und war dann fertig.

Den säurefesten Laborkittel hängte er schließlich zurück in den dafür vorgesehenen Schrank; erst da wurde ihm bewußt, was er da eigentlich tat. Er hatte sich ohne darüber nachzudenken oder Skrupel vor dem Gryffindor zu haben aus- und umgezogen!

Und als er ihm einen auf diese Erkenntnis folgenden gehetzten Blick zuwarf grinste dieser weder, noch zeigte er irgendwie anders Schadenfreude, daß sich Snape gerade vor ihm eine Blöße gegeben hatte. Er sah tatsächlich ganz ruhig und entspannt aus, wobei müde auch, ja.

Und als ob er gerade etwas vollkommen Normalem beigewohnt hätte, als würde er Snape Tagtäglich in Unterwäsche sehen..

"Danke noch mal für den Trank, Severus." Dann ließ er sich vom Tisch gleiten und ging langsam Richtung Tür.

„Lupin!" Er wandte sich um und als etwas auf ihn zuflog reagierte er instinktiv. Er trat zur Seite, drehte sich, richtete seinen nun gezückten Zauberstab in Richtung des Angreifers und griff das Was-auch-immer aus der Luft. Alles in nur einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. „Expelliarmus!" Doch kein Zauberstab wurde fortgeschleudert. Severus hatte gar keinen gezückt, sondern sah ihn nur belustigt und etwas überrascht an. „Nicht mal schlecht."

Remus senkte den Blick auf das hinab, was nach, oder - wie er nun begriff - zu ihm geworfen worden war.

"Noch eine Phiole?"

Eine erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe. „Trink es morgens, wenn du wieder normal bist. Einen Schluck. Das wird dich kräftigen. Du siehst danach immer so fertig aus als hättest du die ganze Nacht durch mit dem Tod tanzen müßen."

Remus konnte es nicht recht fassen, starrte auf die lilane Flüssigkeit hinter dem Glas. Schließlich kam ihm eine passende Antwort in den Sinn. Es war absolut ehrlich. „Danke, daß du Anteil nimmst."

„Schon gut." Dann drehte sich Snape demonstrativ weg und Remus nahm dies zum Zeichen zu gehen. Die Tür fiel leise klackend ins Schloss. Severus war alleine und in ihm schien das Klicken der sich schließenden Tür lange schmerzlich nachzuhallen.

Er war allein. 

_To be continue...._

* * *

FB, Kommentare, Kritik?


	24. „Das Rudel“ und „Aussprache“

      **Besserweis **

@Fortgang von Überraschungsbesuch von M+Lucius und Katzensein: Unterhalte dich mal mit M. Sie wird dir einige interessante Sachen über Katenartige humanoide Geschöpfe erzählen können. Wobei... sie ist kein WerWesen... 

@Moirin: Die Moiren sind die Parzen. Sie werden bei den Römern und Griechen und Germanen erwähnt. Sie repräsentieren Vergangenheit Gegenwart Zukunft. Eine spinnt den Lebensfaden, eine mist ihn ab und eine Schneidet ihn. Sie sind Schicksalsbestimmerinnen. Atropos, Lachesis und... noch eine. Habs vergessen. *schäm* 

@Blau knisternde Macht : Ich höre mich nicht Nein sagen. 

@Die vier Worte: Glaub mir ich bin nicht die einzige die unter so was leidet. Aber bei mir sind es andere Worte. Auch Severus betreffend. Und erzittern... *schauder* ja... das ist ein Bestandteil davon. Ich hoffe das unsere liebe M das irgendwann mal in ne Story einbaut die sie dann der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich macht. Es währe die Pure Verschwendung ließe sie diesen Faden brachliegen. 

Snape kann einen echt fertig machen. *wimmer*

@Opfern/Houdini/Märtyrer: Uh... du brauchst das H nicht zu opfern. Wie heist es so schön? Die Oper ist erst aus wenn die dicke Dame gesungen hat. Oder, in normalen Worten: Es ist noch nichts entschieden.

@Snape erinnern: Äh... nicht 100Prozentig. Nicht mal 50Prozentig. Nein. Er erinnert sich gar nicht. Er fühlt nur das da was war. Vielleicht. Es ist absolut irrational und er bemüht sich es zu ignorieren aber das ist nicht so einfach. Vor allem wenn er Lupin direkt gegenüber steht...  

@Giftgrün: er würde ihn nie vergiften. Den ärger den er dafür mit Dumbledore bekäme wird er sich lieber sparen

@*huch* Tja... soviel zu unbewussten handlungen... *g* 

@ Tod: Nein, diese Erfahrungen hat er eben nicht. Die wurden durch den Dreher ann der Großen Uhr des Universums ja auch ausgemerzt. Er ist nie durch Severus hand gestorben. Oder durch die von Ice. Wobei... Ice ist bis jetzt in diesem Zeitlauf noch ein Mensch... Das heißt es gibst sie als die Person die wir kennen gelernt haben noch nicht einmal. 

      Pe 

Traurig, ja. Aber es mußte sein. Und was nun als nächstes passieren wird... schau mal unten. 

      **Graciee**

Ob er wirklich sein Glück opfert? Ich weiß nicht ob man es wirklich glück nennen konnte. Sicher er hat Remus. Aber die Welt geht zu Grunde. Und es kann jeden der beiden heute oder Morgen erwischen. Sie haben keine friedliches Glückliches leben. Sie müßen kämpfen, sich behaupten und akzeptieren das sie einen beinahe aussichtslosen Kampf führten. 

Severus Wahl der Aufsichtslehrerin bescheid zu geben das hier was verdammt schief läuft in dem Eck des Schulhofs... 

Er wird denke ich auch die Hoffnung gehabt haben das es drüben in der Welt die nach ihrem eingriff sein würde die Dinge besser laufen würden. Und er vielleicht, irgendwie, Lupin wieder für sich gewinnen konnte. 

Vielleicht. 

Und die Szene im Labor... Sie gefiel mir einfach als mir der Plotbunny die Idee unterbreitete. Er mußte mich nicht mal lange damit triezen. 

      **Lorelei Lee**

Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste was deiner Feder entspringt. Es wird garantiert sehr interessant. :-) 

Und ich fühle mich ebenfalls geschmeichelt. Das es dir gefällt. Der Genie streich des Energiewesens ist aber kein Produkt meines Geistes. Die Idee kommt aus dem Kopf meiner Lieben Freundin M. Ich durfte sie nur mit ihrem OK einbauen. 

      **Ja-Ma **

*Taschentuch reiche.* Bitte schön. :-)

      Kirilein   

ST: Bekenne mich ebenfalls. 

Glaube: Jedem das seine. Es gibt genug Glaubenssysteme für jeden. 

Korrigieren: Fragt M.

Gemein: Naja, in dieser Zeitlinie bisher schon. Er konnte sich unter Remus Einfluss ja noch nicht mäßigen da sie nie zusammen waren. Bisher. 

Ich weiß schon ganz gerne was meine Medikamente enthalten wenn ich denn alle 100 Jahre mal welche nehme. 

Unerwartet: Es überrascht ihn nur das es ihm wehtut. Er kennt Sevs beleidigungen schon und normalerweise perlen sie von ihm ab wie Wasser. Aber das es ihm plötzlich wehtut wenn severus gemein zu ihm ist. Das ist ungewohnt. 

@schwarze Kleidung: Ist praktisch. Ist pflegeleicht, man muß sie beim Waschen nicht trennen, man sieht Blutflecken nicht sofort darauf außerdem verschluckt es die Silhouette und niemand sieht die beulen die sich durch die ganzen Phiolen in seiner Kleidung sonst abzeichnen würden. Zudem...schwarz steht ihm. *g* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Das Rudel" und „Aussprache"

Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme Zauberer würden ihre Macht aus ihren Zauberstäben beziehen verhält es sich vielmehr so, daß die Stäbe nur als Fokus dienen. Die Magie ist in jedem Zauberer oder jeder Hexe selbst und sie kann durch Training verstärkt oder verfeinert werden. Das Holz, das sie dabei halten gibt ihnen mehr einen allgemeinen Konzentrationspunkt, um die gedankliche Linie vom Arm zu verlängern. Diese übernatürliche Kraft nennt man Thaumaturgie.

Setzte ein Zauberer viel Magie ein erschöpfte ihn das, da die Reserven im Innern aufgebraucht wurden. Danach muß sich der Magier ausruhen und neue Kräfte sammeln.

Ähnlich ergeht es dem Mann den wir nun beobachten. Es ist Nacht, Winter und bitterkalt. Er kommt gerade von einer Versammlung von Sinnesgenossen zurück und so wie jedes Mal war es mehr als nur anstrengend. Todesser-Treffen sind nie angenehmer Natur.

Schnee hatte dem Wald in uniformes Weiß getaucht und so erschöpft wie er war wußte er nicht einmal mehr wohin er sich wenden sollte. Er mußte nach Hause, die bittere Kälte schnitt schon schmerzhaft durch seine Kleidung und die Müdigkeit tat ihr übriges.

Nur einen Moment ausruhen. Nur ganz kurz.

Langsam sank er gegen den harten Stamm, rutschte daran hinab.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, er durfte nicht einschlafen. Wenn er jetzt einschlief wachte er nicht mehr auf. Mühsam kämpfte er sich hoch und taumelte weiter. Wohin lief er eigentlich? Vielleicht entfernte er sich gerade immer weiter, kopfloses Herumstolpern würde ihm nicht helfen.

Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel und suchte vertraute Sternenmuster oder den Mond. Wobei: Ging der Mond auch im Osten auf und im Westen unter wie die Sonne? Zu seiner Schande mußte er gestehen, daß er es nicht wußte. Jedenfalls fand er den Nordstern hell und Klar leuchtend und versuchte sich, trotz der unzähligen Äste und immer wieder auftauchenden Wolkenfetzen, daran zu orientieren.

Irgendwann, er wußte nicht wie lange er schon versuchte in der Dunkelheit seinen Weg zu finden, wie oft er über Wurzeln gestolpert und sich im Geäst verheddert hatte, gaben seine Beine nicht ganz überraschend nach. Er verschnaufte ein paar Minuten, zog sich dann an einem Baum hoch.

Dann bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus immer wieder Bewegungen. Schatten, die da waren und beim nächsten Blinzeln nicht mehr. Snape tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und wurde sich nur zu schmerzlich bewußt, daß er keine Kraft mehr hatte. Im Moment würde er nicht mal eine Kerze anzünden können. Die Bewegungen kamen näher, blieben nun nicht mehr nur Schemen im Augenwinkel. Seine Lungen brannten, die Beine zitterten und schwindelig war ihm auch. Dennoch lief er so gut er konnte, es war ungemein motivierend als Beute vor einem Rudel Wölfe zu fliehen. Dann stoppte ihn eine hinterhältig verborgene Wurzel im pulvrigen Weiß und er landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Es rieselte ihm in die Kleidung und aus der Taubheit der Kälte wurde brennen. Der komplett in schwarz gekleidete Mann stach in dem Schnee hervor wie auf einem Präsentierteller.

Er versuchte hochzukommen, doch auch noch so große Mengen Adrenalin konnten nicht ewig total überforderte Muskeln aufpäppeln. Er schaffte es bis auf die Knie, dann fiel er in sich zusammen.

Auf der Seite liegend war die Perspektive der Welt etwas seltsam. Schwarze Nacht, nur vom runden Mond und Sternen erhellt und Schnee, der dieses Licht wieder zurück warf. Graue Beine mit Pfoten an den Enden kamen näher, das Rudel begann einen Kreis um ihn zu formen und lief das Oval ab. Sie würden in Ruhe warten bis er allein verendete, Menschen waren mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Normalerweise hätten sie an ihm keinerlei Interesse gezeigt, doch der Winter war hart und die Mägen leer. Snape hatte schon einmal vor vielen Jahren seinen Tod durch Canis Lupus vor Augen gehabt.

Damals hatte ihn Potter gerettet, heute war kein Marodeur da, der seinen Hals retten würde. Snape dachte an Dinge, die er gerne anders gemacht hätte, wie sein Leben hätte sein können und statt dessen war. Sein Widerstand gegen Gevatter Tod nahm mehr und mehr ab. Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewußt, daß er kaum etwas hatte, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Mehr Schnee fiel und deckte ihn langsam zu. Ganz weiche Flocken, wie ein Leichentuch. Seine Augen waren längst geschlossen und sein Geist ruhig geworden, als er hörte wie sich weiche Schritte näherten, auf dem frischen Schnee knirschten. Warum konnten sie nicht warten bis er eingeschlafen war? Er wollte nicht bei lebendigem Leib zerrissen werden. Seine Augen öffneten sich für einen Moment und er sah, daß einige der Wölfe innerhalb des Kreises zur Seite gewichen waren und etwas anstarrten, das nun hinter ihm war. Das mußte der sein, dessen Tapsen er gehört hatte. Mit etwas Glück würde ihm das Vieh die Kehle durchbeißen, schnell und sauber. Tiere quälten einander nicht, die töteten um zu überleben und zu essen, doch waren sie nie grausam. Darin waren sie humaner als Menschen.

Der Wolf packte ihn hinten am Kragen der Robe und begann ihn aus dem Kreis zu ziehen. Die Restlichen legten die Ohren an und knurrten. Der Wolf knurrte ebenfalls, was, da es in direkter Nähe von Snapes Genick geschah, für diesen noch beeindruckender war. Die Bestie legte ihn wieder ab, es mußte erst geklärt werden, wie die Ansprüche lagen. Wer zuerst essen durfte und wie viel, wurde normalerweise durch die Rangfolge in Alpha, Beta, Gamma usw., Männchen und Weibchen geregelt. Doch der hier stand außerhalb der Hierarchie. Er hatte sich schon unzählige Male in ihrem Revier herumgetrieben, Beute gerissen. Und er hatte in Kämpfen eine erschreckende Stärke gezeigt. Er hätte es auch bis an die Spitze zum Alpha bringen können, doch er war im Monat höchstens 3 Nächte da. Er stand in keiner Rangfolge. Bisher hatte man sich in Konfliktfragen stets gütlich einigen können und einander toleriert. Doch jetzt verlangte er die Beute für sich und sie brauchten das Fleisch sehr dringend. Der Alpha sträubte das Fell und sein Knurren wurde tiefer. Es würde einen Kampf geben, das war unvermeidlich. Snape sah zu dem Wesen hoch, das besitzergreifend über ihm stand. Verdammt groß für einen Wolf und mehr Sandfarben als Braun, mit ein paar Silbernen Einschlägen. Seltsam war nur, daß er ihm den ungeschützten Bauch zuwandte während er halb darunter lag.

Er war gespannt, was das für ein Ergebnis würde. Inzwischen waren die Wölfe in Pose gegangen. Krallen- und Zahnbehaftete Bestien gegen einander. Auf ein, für Menschen unsichtbares, Signal hin sprangen sie sich an, bissen, schnappten, kratzten. Dann rollten sie über den Boden und der Sandfarbene hatte das Genick des anderen im Maul. Weiße Zähne blitzten auf und ein klein wenig rot. Er war groß und sicher stark, das konnte man an der sehnigen Gestalt sehen. Wenn er wollte konnte er den anderen jetzt leicht töten. Die Kiefer waren bei diesen Tieren die am Stärksten ausgeprägten Muskeln. Sand gab ein fragendes Knurren von sich. Das Opfer wand sich und versuchte frei zu kommen, worauf der Griff *etwas * fester wurde. Unmissverständlich. Schließlich winselte der Rudelführer kapitulierend und sein Genick wurde losgelassen. Es waren alles in allem höchstens ein paar Tropfen Blut geflossen. Dennoch hatte Sand seinen Standpunkt unmissverständlich geklärt. Der Mensch gehörte ihm, aber der Alpha konnte Alpha bleiben. Snape hatte dem kurzen Kampf zugesehen, immer noch auf der Seite liegend und fand dieses Verhalten für Wölfe sehr seltsam. Ein überlegener gutmütiger Mensch hätte so gehandelt, aber kein Wolf. Der hätte seinen Gegner zwar auch nicht getötet, wäre aber nicht mit einer solchen Berechnung vorgegangen.

Sand trat zu ihm, seiner Beute, und sah zu ihm runter. Bernstein traf auf Schwarz und das letzte Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf fand seinen Platz. „Moony?!" Die Rute wedelte leicht, dann trat der Werwolf hinter ihn und zog ihn unbehelligt weg. Der Schnee bildete einen guten Untergrund, um etwas zu transportieren, und da Snape nach Möglichkeit mithalf waren sie nicht nur bald aus dem Kreis, sondern auch im Unterholz verschwunden. Doch auch jetzt ließ er ihn noch nicht los. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich über das würdelose Herumziehen beschwert, doch wären die Umstände wirklich anders, wäre er jetzt entweder nicht hier oder das Abendessen für diverse hungrige Mägen. (Offengestanden hatte er momentan auch gar nicht die Kraft zu laufen)

Dann waren sie an einem alten, großen und sehr breitstämmigen Baum angekommen und Remus zog ihn runter in eine Höhle unter den Wurzeln. Sie war groß genug, um sich auch als Mensch ausstrecken zu können aber nicht einmal einen ganzen Meter hoch. Der Boden war mit Moos und altem Herbstlaub und jeder Menge Wolfshaaren gepolstert. Darin legte er ihn weich ab.

Dann verschwand er einfach wieder. Snape sah lange zum Höhleneingang. Es war total dunkel hier drinnen, aber es war windgeschützt und dank dem Isolationsmaterial unter ihm auch nicht kalt. Ihm tat alles weh und die Finger und Zehen brannten, doch das war besser als wenn sie gefühllos gewesen wären. Dann hätte er sich wirklich Sorgen machen müssen. Er hätte Sonstwas für eine Wärmequelle gegeben, doch da er selbst total ausgekühlt war wurde es nicht besser. Dennoch durfte er nicht einschlafen, hielt sich mit Gewallt wach. Er musste doch nur bis zum Morgen durchhalten, dann würden sie ihn suchen. Oder?

Es dauerte vielleicht zwanzig Minuten und dann tauchte zu seiner großen Erleichterung wieder die Silhouette Moonys auf. Er legte sich zu ihm und die Wärme seines Fells und Körpers sickerte zu ihm hinüber. Der Werwolf rückte sogar noch etwas näher und Snape schloss von hinten dankbar die Arme um ihn. Das war angenehm. Snapes übermüdeter Verstand versuchte ein paar Adjektive zu sammeln mit denen sich seine Lage am Besten umschreiben ließ. Warm weich und beschützt. „Danke."

Das Ohr zuckte und der dünne muskulöse Körper streckte sich ein wenig. Dann schliefen sie ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Von draußen sickerte das erste trübe Licht herein als Snape aufwachte. Ein seidenes Geräusch und das kribbelnde Gefühl auf der Haut, daß sich in direkter Nähe ein morphisches Feld veränderte, hatte ihn aus seinem Dösen geholt.

Lupin veränderte sich. Seine Beine (4) bewegten sich träge, aber die Erschöpfung der Verwandlung zehrte jetzt schon von ihm und so wachte er nicht mal auf, als sich das Feld zurückbildete. Knochen verschoben sich und Krallen sowie Zähne kehrten zu einer *normalen* Länge zurück. Snape hatte das noch nie gesehen, weder das Verwandeln in die eine noch in die andere Richtung. Entsprechend verblüffend war es zu beobachten, wie aus einem buschigen Wildtier ein magerer filigraner Mensch wurde.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und die felllose Haut begann unter seinen Blicken eine Gänsehaut auszubreiten. Er war nackt, denn anders als Animagi konnten Werwölfe ihre Kleidung nicht in die zweite Gestalt mitnehmen.

Severus sah den frierenden Gryffindor noch einen Moment lang unentschlossen an dann knöpfte er sich langsam seine obere Robe auf - auch er war noch sehr müde - zog den weiten und in großzügigen Mengen vorhandenen Stoff unter sich hervor und zog Remus näher zu sich. Dann ordnete er alles so über sie, daß sie es beide warm und bequem hatten. Nun schlief auch er wieder ein.

Es war schon Vormittag als sie schließlich wach wurden. Remus sah blicklos den Gang hinaus und hinauf, dann spannte er sich plötzlich an. Holte scharf und flach Luft. Snape konnte fast spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag und die Atmung beschleunigten, um dem Flucht- oder Kampfreflex zu entsprechen. „Beruhige dich wieder. Wenn wir einander etwas antun hätten wollen, hätten wir es schon letzte Nacht getan." Die Spannung in ihm nahm ab. „Severus? Was machst du hier?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Remus drehte sich herum, um Snape anzusehen, wodurch sich die warme Kleidungsschicht um ihn öffnete und Luft kalt seine Haut überzog. „Brr." Er fröstelte spürbar. Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren rückte der Schwarzhaarige alles wieder zurecht. „Nun?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht was der Wolf Nachts tut. Ich wache nur immer Morgens entweder in der Heulenden Hütte in einem Holzsplitter-Halo auf, oder irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald. Darf dann irgendwie zusehen, wie ich wieder aufs Schloss komme und mich dort von Pomfrey zusammenflicken lassen.

Es ist peinlich genug. In der Hütte habe ich mir wenigstens eine Hose und Robe hinterlegt. Doch wenn es Moony gelingt auszubüchsen muß ich jedes Mal bei Hagritt klopfen und hoffen, daß er da ist. Er ist mehr als 4 Mal so groß wie ich, aber besser was Geliehenes als gar nichts. Kann ja schlecht nackt über die Wiese bis hoch zum Schloss laufen. Trotzdem hast du die Frage nicht beantwortet. Was machst du hier? Bei mir?"

Snape verstaute alles sorgfältig in seinem Gedächtnis. „Moony hat mich vor einer Horde, nein falsch, einem Rudel hungriger Wölfe gerettet. Ich war ziemlich erschöpft und konnte nicht mehr zaubern. Ohne deine Hilfe hätten sie mich zerrissen."

„Uh." Er überlegte. „Und Moony hat dir wirklich geholfen?"

Snape nickte. Im Moment schien es nichts normaleres zu geben, als mit Remus im Arm hier zu liegen und sich zu unterhalten. „Er hat mich mit dem Maul gepackt und hier rein gezerrt. Er mußte es tun, sonst wäre ich erfroren. Du bist schön warm."

„Äh, danke. Oder gern geschehen?" Dann rieselte die Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand hinab. „Moment! Ich habe dich gebissen?!"

„Nein. Du hast mich an der Kleidung gepackt und gezogen."

„Wo?"

„Wo was?"

„Wo habe ich dich gepackt?"

„Am Kragen hinten im Genick."

„Oh." Er wurde unleugbar eindeutig rot. Das sah man nicht oft. „Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Moony hat dich für ein verletztes Rudelmitglied aus seiner direkten Verbundenheit gehalten. Das am-Genick-packen ist der beste Weg jemanden von wo wegzuschaffen ohne den anderen noch zusätzlich zu verletzten. Wir haben ja keine Hände."

„Er hielt mich für einen Wolf? Sehe ich wie ein Wolf aus?"

„Er hielt dich für ein Familienmitglied. Und bei Wölfen läuft die Identifikation nicht über die Augen, sondern den Geruch."

„Das ist irgendwie schizophren, Remus. Du bist doch in gewisser Weise auch er."

„In gewisser Weise." Sie mussten allmählich gehen, sie wurden bestimmt schon vermisst. Remus sah unglücklich hinaus. Im Winter war es immer besonders ungünstig ein Werwolf zu sein. Er würde sich auf dem Weg was abfrieren.

Snape setzte sich soweit es die niedrige Decke zuließ auf und zog sich die obere Robe sowie die Schuhe aus. „Zieh das an."

„??"

„Du sollst hier bei der Kälte nicht auch noch Barfuss durch den Schnee laufen müssen. Auf, bevor sie noch einen Suchtrupp schicken."

Als Dumbledore besorgt aus dem Fenster Richtung Verbotenem Wald sah bekam er gerade noch mit, wie sie unter den Bäumen heraus kamen und gemeinsam zum Schloss hochgingen. Snape in Weste, Hose und Strümpfen; Lupin in der viel zu großen Robe des anderen Mannes und in dessen Schuhen. Nun, wenigstens war es ein trockener Schnee, sonst hätten sie Morgen unter Garantie beide eine handfeste Grippe. Er ging ihnen entgegen und traf sie am Schlosstor. Sie wirkten beide ziemlich KO und bibberten vor Kälte, weigerten sich aber vehement in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Sie waren nicht verletzt und wollten nicht den ganzen Tag über in peinlichen weißen Pyjamas, Tee trinkend im Bett verbringen. Snape verschwand in seinem Keller, Lupin trabte zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Sein Spion würde ihm später Meldung erstatten, Remus ihm vielleicht erzählen, wie sie sich im Verbotenen Wald begegnet waren. Als die zwei fort waren machte er sich so seine Gedanken über die beiden.

Es hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie gingen seit einer Weile mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit miteinander um, als wären sie beste Freunde, die sich Tag für Tag sahen. Snape war ihm gegenüber kaum mehr boshaft, auch wenn ihm das selbst nicht bewusst zu sein schien. Und Lupin wirkte in seinem Beisein viel lockerer. Der gehetzte und ruhelose Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand und machte Frieden platz.

Als könne ihm in diesem Moment keine Macht der Welt etwas antun.

Er beobachtete sie ein paar Tage weiter. Sie dachten nicht über ihr Tun nach. Es war ganz selbstverständlich. Nur manchmal, ganz selten, schreckten sie auf, um sich zu wundern. Die Wirklichkeit schien nicht mit dem Überein zu stimmen, was ihr Unterbewusstsein ihnen sagte. Sie konnten es sich ebenso wenig erklären wie Dumbledore, aber er war ganz zufrieden mit der Entwicklung. Es tat beiden gut.

Zu guter letzt:

Die Küche hatte ihm berichtet, daß irgendwelche Tiere aus dem Verbotenen Wald sich über die Küchenabfälle hergemacht hatten. Es mussten große Tiere gewesen sein. Hiernach konnte er sich denken, daß es Freunde von Remus gewesen sein mussten, die er wohl hergeführt hatte. Normalerweise würden sie den Wald nicht verlassen; doch es war schon sehr lange her, daß der Boden nicht gefroren und die Wölfe genug zu Essen gehabt hatten. Sie waren gewiss so hungrig, daß sie von ihrer gewohnten Vorsicht abwichen und hier fanden sie problemlos genug Nahrung, als daß sie sich alle richtig den Magen voll schlagen konnten. Es durfte nur keine Gewohnheit werden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	25. Ein neuer Anfang und das Fin

      Besserweis 

         @ vier Worte+Severus+erzittern:  Ich darf nicht sagen welche 4 Worte das sind. M hat die Urheberrechte darauf. Aber wenn ihr gelesen hättet was ich gelesen habe würdet ihr euch winden wenn ihr sie hört. 

Ich wünsche dir einen sehr schönen erholsamen und interessanten Urlaub. Gutes Wetter, nette Menschen um dich und das du gut an und wieder zurück kommst. 

Ich hoffe das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen wird. :-) 

      M 

      *den Finger betrachte der auf mich deutet* Ich hoffe der ist nicht geladen. *g* Ich habe wieder mal 2 Kapitelchen online gestellt weil ich sie nun länger auseinander poste und dafür dann mehr. Damit ist es dann ausgeglichen und ich erfülle meinen 2 Tage Soll wieder. Und ich finde nicht das du abgebrüht bist. Du weißt nur was du willst. (Möglichst viel FB. *gnihihi*)       

      Katze: Nein, der Vollmond stört dich nicht weiter. Aber wenn man mit dir zusammen ist und dich maunzen hört oder beobachten kann was für eine Wirkung du auf 4Beinige Haustiere hast... dann finde ich schon das sich auch in dir etwas animalisches verbirgt.

      Blaues Knistern: Ich weiß das das nicht aus SW kommt aber es ist SF bz Fa. Und es würde mich kein Stück wundern wenn ich irgendwann mal einen Jedi mit diesem speziellen blaue Energieeffekt rumlaufen sehe. (Allerdings aus Darwinschen/Mendelschen Gründen)  (Mich eiligst ducke und hoffe möglichen Fluggeschossen auszuweichen)

      4 Worte: Ich sag jetzt nichts dazu. Außer vielleicht das der kleine sehr niedlich ist. Kommt es mir nur so vor oder gibt es wirklich mehr Jungs als Mädels? Ich würde was dafür geben mal durch ein dickes Familienalbum zu blättern und mir alle Partner und nachkommen mal ansehen zu können.

      Aushilfslehrerin: *M an den Schultern greife und umdrehe* *über deine Schulter hinweg auf den Text deute* Du mußt gründlicher lesen, Liebes. Da steht AUFSICHTSlehrerin; nicht AUSHILFSlehrerin. Ich wollte damit nur sagen das du aufpasst. Das ist alles.

      Energiewesen: Du doch das ist schon auf deinem Mist gewachsen. Ich mußte nämlich ziemlich stark an deine Leutchen denken als ich das schrieb. Das heißt ohne dich hätte ich diesen kleinen kniff gar nicht machen können. Ich hätte es irgendwie anders drehen müßen.... 

      Korrigieren: Das tust du doch, oder. Du korrigierst. Und ich meine jetzt nicht meine grottenschlechte Rechtschreibung. Sondern das was die K´s immer machen wenn sie zum Arbeiten losziehen. 

      Kiki 

      *Gereichten Kuchen und Kakao futtere* Danke schön. Schleptops sind teilweise etwas wiederwillig, vor allem die Mäuse. Und ich hoffe das kommende gibt einen guten Abschluss. 

      Kirilein 

      *Du setzt dich auf Tom´s Schoß?? Ich muß unbedingt mit dem freien Assoziieren aufhören sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig oder bekomme einen Magendurchbruch vom Lachen. 

Schwarz: Ich mag lieber grau, das ist schön unauffällig und läßt sich gut kombinieren. Zudem fallen da weder helle noch dunkle Flecken besonders auf. 

Fokus: Ja, genau. Ein Fokus wie bei einem Brennglas.

Treffen: Hm... also ich verstehe schon das dein Tommy Treffen nett findet aber für den Rest der Menschheit sieht das etwas anders aus. 

@Mond: Ich habe ein sehr umfassendes Wissen über Astronomie aber wie sich das mit dem Mond verhält habe ich auch noch nicht rausbekommen. Immer wenn ich Abends oder fast schon Nachts mit dem Hund spazieren gehe und den Mond beobachte geht er wo anders auf oder wo anders unter. Er zieht zwar immer tendenziell Richtung Süden aber manchmal geht er da auch unter oder zieht vorbei und geht im Westen unter. Auf geht er oft im Osten aber auch nicht immer... Es ist sehr irritierend... 

Human: Reptilien sind auch Tiere. Aber Voldie ist grausam also kann er schon mal keine Schlange sein... seltsam. 

Teilzeit Wolf: ?? Ich bin für die Einführung von Gleitzeit für Wölfe. (M scharf ansehe: WEHE!) Dann kann jeder mal Alpha bis Omega sein und es ist wesendlich fairer.

@ratter ratter ratter ... klick...: Ich habe gerade einen riesigen Computer vor meinem geistigen Auge der vor sich hin tickt und klickt bis schließlich nach einem entsprechenden Signal ein Zettelchen aus einem Fach fällt. „Es ist Lupin." Aha. Ich hätte damals nicht so oft „es war einmal das Leben" kucken dürfen.  *lach* -- 

@Stoff und Fledermaus: Die Nacht über hat Moony Severus gewärmt jetzt ist Sev dran Remmy zu wärmen. Es ist nur fair. Und Fledermaus allgemein... Ich weiß nicht... Severus Snape als Batman ist irgendwie schlecht vorstellbar, oder? 

"Schizophren: Es sind nun mal zwei Wesen in Remus vereint. Eine wilde Bestie und ein halmloser Mensch. So wie in jedem vom uns. :-)

Latein Arbeit:   Er ist Zauberer, er kann Latein. Einen Bessere Unterstützung wirst du kaum finden. 

      **Pe **

Wölfe sind allerdings tolle Tiere. Sie sind wunderschön, riesengroß und Majestätisch. Und sie sind auch ganz harmlos, nur wenn sie angegriffen werden oder zu Hungrig werden wird es schwierig.

Und mögen: Es wird noch mehr als mögen werden. :-D

     Harpie of Revenge 

Ich danke ganz herzlich für das Lob. :-D 

Aber ich fürchte viel weiter kann ich nicht schreiben. Die Story geht nicht mehr sehr lange, sie endet in zwei Kapiteln. Tut mir leid. 

@Moiren: herzlichen Dank. Ich hätte es zwar auch nachschlagen können aber ich bin ziemlich faul und du hast mir damit ein Stück Arbeit abgenommen. Seit Alraune nicht mehr im Forum ist ist mir auch ihr Nick Chara entfallen, leider leider.

Ach, auch ST´ler? (Strich in Liste hinzufüge)

Lorelei Lee 

      @"The Green Side of Life" Werde ich mir auch mal ansehen müßen, habe schon eine Menge davon gehört. Und das wir in ähnlichen Bahnen denken... das kann schon sein, für mich währe es eine Ehre etwas mit so einer begnadeten Autorin gemeinsam zu haben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ein neuer Anfang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war wieder mal Wochenende und Snape ging hoch ins Lehrerzimmer um den Vertretungsplan der nächsten Woche auf Einträge für sich zu kontrollieren. Überrascht aber auch erfreut fand er dort Lupin vor. Um diese Zeit hatte er eigentlich nicht mehr mit anderen Personen gerechnet. 

Dieser legte gerade ein Klassenbuch in das dafür vorgesehene Fach, lächelte bei seinem Anblick. Sie grüßten einander und Snape erwiderte das Lächeln sogar. „Es ist spät Lupin, immer noch am Arbeiten???" Der andere winkte ab. „Nicht wirklich, es vertreibt mir nur die Zeit." Hatte Lupin denn kein Privatleben?

„Es ist Samstag Abend, hast du nichts besseres zu tun??? Vielleicht in die 'Drei Besen' oder den 'Tropfenden Kessel' oder so?"

Remus nahm aus einem der anderen Fächer eine der Mappen, drehte sie unruhig in seinen Händen und legte sie zurück. Es war für ihn kein sehr angenehmes Thema. „Nein, ich gehe nicht viel weg." Gesellschaft hätte er sich schon gewünscht, aber sich in einer wildfremden Menschengruppe zu betrinken, stand auf seiner 'zu erledigen'-Liste nicht gerade ganz oben. „Und du?"

„Ich ziehe einen ruhigen Abend vor dem Kamin vor. Ich habe mir gestern zwei neue Bücher über alternative Magieformen und seltene magische Geschöpfe gekauft. Eines davon wollte ich heute anfangen."

Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die schwarze Robe war ausnahmsweise mal aufgeknöpft und man konnte ein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd sowie eine nachthimmelfarbene Hose an ihm ausmachen. Es stand ihm wirklich hervorragend. Remus hob seine bis gerade neugierig musternden Augen wieder zu Severus Gesicht und sie blieben gerne an seinen hängen. Der Spott darin war schon lange verschwunden auch die Kälte. Sahen freundlich zurück. Dem Blonden wurde bewusst das er allmählich wieder mal einen Konservationsbeitrag geben mußte. 

„Klingt interessant."

Das Gespräch plätscherte friedlich vor sich hin. So umgänglich erlebte Remus Snape eigentlich nur, wenn er mit Albus sprach. An allen anderen schien er nur seine spitze Zunge schleifen zu wollen. Bis auf.. natürlich noch, Remus selbst. Doch auch das erst seit einer Weile und er wußte nicht mal warum.

"Du... könntest mit zu mir runterkommen. Zwei kann ich ohnehin nicht gleichzeitig lesen und du hättest auch Beschäftigung." Seine Worte waren vorsichtig formuliert, er schien sich selbst nicht ganz sicher zu sein was er sagte bevor es seinen Mund verließ. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber inzwischen kannte er dieses Gefühl recht gut, empfand diese leichte Nervosität immer wenn er mit Remus sprach. 

Das warme freundliche Braun seiner Augen sah ihn offen an, fürchtete inzwischen keine Gemeinheiten mehr. Das hatte sich Severus ihm gegenüber irgendwann abgewöhnt. „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, aber ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen." Der Tonfall war neutral und ruhig, es war kein Wunder das jedermann Lupin als Sozial-Verträglich einstufte. Er stellte seine eigenen Interessen stets hinten an. 

„Das tust du nicht!" Die Antwort war etwas zu schnell gekommen und Remus blinzelte. Da war doch Gefühl in seiner Stimme gewesen.. Lupin begann zaghaft zu lächeln und nickte. „Ich komme gern." Er verabschiedete sich, um sich etwas bequemeres anzuziehen und Snape verbrachte die gewonnenen 15 Minuten damit seine ohnehin penible Wohnung noch hastig aufzuräumen.

Sie verbrachten einen friedlichen, behaglichen Abend. Lasen, redeten ein wenig. Nicht weil sie es mussten um die Stille zu füllen, das war nicht nötig, sondern weil sie es wollten. Sie wollten Gedanken und Ideen austauschen, von anderen sichtweißen hören. Es interessierte sie was der Gegenüber über dies oder das dachte. Beide genossen es den anderen bei sich zu haben. Jemanden dem sie vertrauten, den sie mochten und bei dem man wußte das man ihm auch bedenkenlos den Rücken zudrehen konnte. 

Snapes Kopf sank irgendwann nach 11 auf seine Brust und das Buch rutschte aus seinen Händen in den Schoß. Remus sah bei diesem Geräusch auf und lächelte sanft. Er merkte sich die Seite, auf der er gewesen war und legte die Fachzeitschrift über Nachtschattengewächse auf das Beistelltischchen. 

Da auch er schon müde war dachte er nicht darüber nach als er den Kamin löschte, eine Decke für Severus holte und sie über ihn legte. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an, als hätte er es schon unzählige Male getan und ganz automatisch, bevor er zur Tür ging, um in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen, hauchte er dem anderen Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Snape war weder während des Zudeckens, noch während den anderen Aktivitäten aufgewacht, doch nun schlug er die Augen auf und sah ihn groß an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen wurde Remus scharf bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte und vor allem: Mit wem. Er hatte Snape geküsst! Severus Snape, Todesser und Vorstand des Slytherin Hauses. Er würde ihn umbringen!

Panisch wirbelte er herum, wollte weglaufen, als sich eine ebenso dünne, wie starke Hand um seinen Unterarm schloss und ihn unerbittlich an Ort und Stelle festhielt. „Es tut mir Leid, lass mich los, bitte." Er versuchte halb panisch loszukommen, Snape starrte ihn immer noch an, dann zog er ihn zu sich und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, du mußt keine Angst haben." Die Heftigkeit seines eigenen Déjà Vu´s verblasste neben einem anderen Gefühl, das sich endlich in ihm befreit hatte. „Ich liebe dich."

Remus Welt machte einen Kopfstand. „Was???" Er versuchte nicht mehr sich zu befreien, wurde dafür ganz starr.

Jetzt war es gesagt. Er hatte die Worte gesprochen die nun alles entscheiden würden. Das totale Glück oder alles verlieren. Die Freundschaft die sich zwischen ihm und Remus aufgebaut hatte war ihm wertvoll, er konnte nur in seinem Beisein so vollkommen locker werden und zu sich selbst finden. 

Musste nicht mehr Snape sein der Furcht säte um sich die Leute mit ihren Forderungen und Moralvorstellungen, ihren Urteilen über ihn vom Hals zu halten. Er durfte Severus sein, ein Freund der so akzeptiert wurde wie er war. 

Wie gesagt diese Freundschaft war von großer Bedeutung für ihn. Aber reichte das? Wenn er noch mehr haben konnte... wenn er Remus auf eine ganz neue Art für sich gewinnen konnte... Eine Art die sie beide erfüllen und glücklich machen würde. War es dieses Risiko nicht wert?

Als sich der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen nicht entspannte und auch sonst in keinster Weise reagierte sickerte Sorge wie eiskaltes Wasser in seinen Magen. Remus erwiderte seine Gefühle wohl nicht. Das war an sich schon schlimm genug und er spürte wie sich die Beklemmung auf sein Herz ausdehnte. Wie würde er jetzt reagieren?

Mit Abscheu, in dem er leugnete es gehört zu haben, mit freundlicher Ablehnung oder würde er ihn vielleicht sogar auslachen?

Sein Puls schlug schnell in seiner Brust und im Knoten im Hals. Die Stille wurde lastend, Immer noch kein Wort. Nichts zorniges oder ablehnendes, gar nichts.

Fast währe ihm ein anklagendes wütendes Geschreie lieber gewesen als dieses totale nicht reagieren.

Dann rührte sich Remus endlich.

"Wenn ich herausfinde, daß du mich nur benutzt oder mit mir spielst bringe ich dich um." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er es ernst meinte.

Nach einer taumelnden Sekunde des Schreckens und der Euphorie nickte Severus langsam, worauf sich die Haltung der Arme um ihn änderte und die Umarmung nun erwidert wurde.

_Fin..._ :-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FB, Kritik, Anmerkungen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ein paar Worte zum Abschluss. Es wird noch einen Epilog geben aber die Geschichte um die beiden endet hier. Wie es weitergeht liegt jetzt an Remus und Severus selbst, das wird die Zeit zeigen. Ich habe aber nicht vor das fortzusetzen alleine schon aus Zeitmangel. Im Moment bin ich vollkommen von einer Geschichte über einen Hybriden und einer Challenge eingenommen. Dann gibt es da noch das Crossover und diverses Anderes das weitergeschrieben werden will. (Ich bin übrigens sehr dankbar das meine Plottbunnys kein Trampolin haben. Wenigstens das ist mir im Gegensatz zu jemand Anderem erspart geblieben) 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und auch Spaß gemacht zu lesen. Eure Reviews haben mich ungemein gefreut und es war mir ein Vergnügen hier mit euch über Gott und die Welt zu diskutierten oder zu lesen und gelesen zu werden. 

Vielleicht findet sich die eine oder andere von euch ja beim schmökern einer meiner späteren Storys wieder und auch dort würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr wieder dabei seit. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch alles Gute und schöne und verabschiede mich hiermit. 

*Alle noch mal kräftig durchknuddle*

Macht´s gut. Keeline


	26. Epilog

      Mbi 

_      Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über dieses lange und liebe Review. Es mit stolzgeschwelter Brust zu lesen war ungemein aufbauend. Vor allem die aneinanderreihung von Adjektiven war erhebend. :D _

_Aber warum hattest du die Geschichte den entsetzt beiseite geworfen? Und dann auch noch so früh? Weil Sev böße schien und den Armen Lupin quälte? Hm.. ja, aller Anfang ist schwer. Umso mehr freut es mich das du dann doch weitergelesen hast. Es gibt eigentlich immer ein Hintertürchen durch das sich Charas in Sicherheit flüchten können. Irgendwie muß es ja gut ausgehen denn wer will schon das, das Böse Triumphiert und es ein Sad End gibt?_

_Und wer ist deine Lieblingsautorin die mich empfahl? M vielleicht? :-) Sie rührt leidenschaftlich gerne die Werbetrommel. ;-) (mir das Ganze sehr Indianer-Johnes-mäßig vorstelle als die Steinkugel da rumrollt...) _

_Und deine angedrohten Schläge schrecken mich nicht. Meine Art ist zwar nichts fürs Kämpfen geboren aber wir sind geschickt darin uns mächtige Verbündete zu machen die uns immer wieder den Hals retten. __*K.M. knuddle*_

_Noch einmal: Danke für das nette Review. :D_

 M 

_Ich schreibe schon sehr exzersiev an der Challenge! Wenn du wüßtest was ich heute im Bus fabriziert habe würdest du mich mit einem Walker über die Ebenen jagen! _

_@Geladener Finger = Lebende Waffe *pfeif präventiv (schräg): Killing my Softlie* _

_@Du kannst deine Diener behalten! : Schickst du mir das noch mal als Datei?? *liebst kuck und besten Hundeblick aufsetze dazu leise fiepe und Pfote ein wenig anhebe* Jaa?_

_@schleptop: Mein Schleptop ist von 91. Da hat man noch nicht mal an Toutchpads gedacht. Und ich mag die Dinger nicht weil ich sie nicht richtig bedienen kann. Wenn man dir zukuckt sieht es so einfach und selbstverständlich aus das man sich richtig dusselig vorkommt wenn man selbst davor sitzt und es selbst mit Fluchen (Avada Kedavra z.B._) und gut gemeinten Schlägen gegen das Gehäuse nicht geht. __

_@Sev als Batman: DOCH!! :D :D :D :D_

      Kirilein   

_ Es tut mir leid Kirilein aber du kannst meine Gedanken nicht haben. Die werden zu 98 % von den Rosa Kaninchen in meinem Kopf konfisziert. Die restlichen zwei Prozent benötige ich auf der Arbeit um gleichzeitig mit Kunden telephonieren, kassieren und CD´s füllen zu können. Multitasken ist anstrengend. _

_@Mond: Vielleicht. Ich habe mich im Netz dazu umgesehen und erschreckende Antworten bekommen. Wenn man sich einiges davon durchließt bekommt ja Angst um das Sonnensystem. Besonders schlimm war einer der meinte das der Mond eine Andere Umlaufbahn als die Erde um die Sonne hätte und er deswegen gar nicht immer an der selben Stelle sein könnte. Wie ein Abendstern (Venus). _

_Das der gute Mond ein Trabant ist scheint bisher noch nicht in diese Sektoren Terras vorgedrungen zu sein. *schauder* Vielleicht ist er ja auch aus Käse. Währe mal ne Abwechslung. _

_Trinken: Laß dich von Riddle nicht abfüllen. Womöglich will er danach was unanständiges tun. Dich auf dem Tisch tanzen und wilde Lieder singen lassen zum Beispiel. _

_Snape trauen: Nun... ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube es fällt Remmy nicht allzu schwer Sev zumindest bis zu einem gewissen grade zu vertrauen. Immerhin hat er an ihn gelehnt eine Nacht verbracht und sie haben einander das Fell gerettet. :D _

_Remmy Sev umbringen:  Ich finde seine Reaktion verständlich. Auch wenn sich die beiden inzwischen aneinander gewöhnt haben so bleibt Severus doch immer noch Severus. Und bis sie nicht wieder gut miteinander sind kann sich Remus nie 100 % sicher sein wie Snapes Motive aussehen._

_      **Pe **und** Lorelei Lee**_

_Ihr werdet noch weiteres von mir lesen, das verspreche ich. Und was heißt hier überhaupt „schon zuende"? Das waren über 25 Kapitel! Meine längst Fic abgesehen von „Grenzgänger" was ich aber definitiv nie online stellen werde. Das bedeutet ihr habt gerade meine längste veröffentlichte Geschichte gelesen. _

_Und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr auch bei der nächsten Story wieder dabei seit. :-) _

_Es fliegt noch eine ganze menge unveröffentlichter (unvollendeter) Kram auf meiner Festplatte rum. _

**...Epilog**

Irgendwo zwischen den Dimensionen schmunzelte die Hüterin der Ordnung still vor sich hin. Nachdem die Geschichte schon einmal falsch gelaufen war hatte sie ein besonderes Augenmerk darauf, was nun in der ‚Harry Potter'-Welt, wie sie unter ihresgleichen genannt wurde, geschah. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, was da zwischen dem Tränkemeister und dem Werwolf abgelaufen war, seit sie die Zeit zurück gedreht hatte. Im Grunde war sie selbst ein wenig Schuld an diesen Geschehnissen. 

Die Dimensionen ließen sich nicht einfach so manipulieren. Oder richtiger: Wieder in den Verlauf zurück bringen der vor dem Anbeginn der Zeit beschlossen worden war.

Irgendwo gab es immer eine Erinnerung. Hier hatte sich das, was sie ungeschehen gemacht hatte, einfach im Unterbewusstsein der beiden Männer manifestiert. So kam das, ihnen selbst unerklärliche, vertraute Verhalten zustande. Der Rest der Menschheit würde nichts merken, dafür war gesorgt doch die zwei... waren in Ihren Augen etwas besonderes.

Es hätte zwar in ihrer Macht gelegen auch diese Resterinnerung aus den Köpfen zu löschen, doch die beiden waren wirklich ein schönes Paar und da sie nicht direkt eingreifen durfte, hatte sie ihnen wenigstens diese Chance gewährt. Erneute Veränderungen, die es dadurch gab, konnte sie immer noch korrigieren. Schließlich hatte sie beschlossen diese Welt nun öfter aufzusuchen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Ab und zu mußte auch sie sich so einen kleinen Schlich durch die Hintertürchen, die es für sie gab, gönnen. Sonst würde ihre Aufgabe mit der Zeit selbst für sie langweilig. Wenn sie stets nur noch kühl ihre Aufgabe verfolgte vergaß sie womöglich noch irgendwann warum und wofür sie überhaupt eintrat. Das durfte im Interesse allen Lebens nie geschehen. Ihre Arbeit war zu wichtig.

Lächelnd warf sie noch einen Blick auf Remus und Severus. Sie würde auf die beiden weiterhin ein wenig achten, damit sie wieder zu dem Traumpaar wurden, das sie sein konnten.

Dann überließ sie die zwei erst mal wieder sich selbst.

Und Eine von unendlich vielen verschiedenen Versionen der Erde drehte sich friedlich und beschützt weiter in ihrer Bahn um eine kleine gelbe Sonne. Ihre Bewohner unwissend, um welche Tragödie sie gerade so noch einmal herumgekommen waren.

_Fin _

_(Jetzt aber entgültig) :-)_


End file.
